Comme un dragon sans ailes
by Llalie
Summary: En apparence, Céleste avait tout ce qu'une fille de sang-pur pouvait souhaiter. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. En réalité, il lui manquait une chose essentielle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Comme un troll sans massue**

L'Angleterre avait bien des charmes et la galanterie de ses _gentlemen_ , l'élégance de ses _tea party_ ou la beauté de ses paysages jouissaient d'une excellente réputation. Pourtant, dès qu'il était question de gastronomie ou de climat, les moqueries pleuvaient, largement entretenues par l'impertinente condescendance des habitants d'outre-manche. Les Français, Céleste Rosebury en était persuadée, se faisaient un plaisir d'exagérer les défauts de son pays afin de mieux mettre en valeur les atouts du leur.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'un bon ragoût anglais a à envier à leur bœuf bourguignon ! », grommelait-elle souvent à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, Céleste devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une infime part de vérité dans ces accusations. Si elle continuait d'apprécier les spécialités culinaires anglaises, la météo quant à elle ne recevait plus son approbation. De fortes précipitations ravageaient le pays depuis des mois, transformant les fossés en tourbières. Les routes étaient inondées, les champs détrempés et un voile de brume persistant recouvrait le pays.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, quel temps calamiteux ! », grogna-t-elle, abattue, les mains rivées au volant de sa vieille Fiat Panda rouge.

Elle progressait lentement sur les routes inégales de Cornouailles, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'élargir son champ de vision. La jeune femme aurait dû atteindre sa destination à l'heure du déjeuner mais l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé et le petit village de Tinworth n'apparaissait toujours pas à l'horizon. Si le mauvais temps avait certainement contribué à ce retard, Céleste soupçonnait également son sens de l'orientation catastrophique d'en être responsable. Lâchant le volant d'une main, elle ouvrit sa boîte à gant et en extirpa une carte de la région qu'elle étala sur le siège passager. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le document et lorsqu'elle dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la route, un mouton était apparu au milieu de la chaussée. Paniquée, elle écrasa sa pédale de frein en jurant et la voiture se déporta sur le bas-côté de la route, manquant de peu l'animal. Sans montrer le moindre signe de frayeur, celui-ci toisa le véhicule et sa conductrice d'un air hautain puis bêla bruyamment.

« Je rêve ou je viens de me faire réprimander par un mouton. », souffla Céleste, partagée entre colère et incrédulité.

Elle vit l'ovin quitter la route d'un pas de reine avant d'aller brouter quelques brins d'herbe dans le fossé. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme s'adossa au cuir décoloré de son siège et ses yeux glissèrent lentement le long du pare-brise avant de se poser sur la carte routière qui avait glissé au sol. Elle s'était perdue en pleine campagne et ce morceau de papier ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Si elle voulait un jour quitter le dédale de chemins tortueux qui quadrillaient la région, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un auprès de qui se renseigner. Avisant les contours d'une fermette non loin de là, elle décida de s'y rendre en quête d'informations. Sa voiture patina un peu lorsqu'elle l'extirpa du canal boueux dans lequel elle avait atterrit mais le véhicule finit par reprendre la route, à son grand soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était garée devant un vieux bâtiment de pierres grises aux façades couvertes de rosiers. Un chemin de terre battue traversait la cour et s'arrêtait devant une minuscule porte d'entrée verte.  
Céleste avisa l'état du sol avec une grimace. Gorgé d'eau, le terrain n'était plus qu'un vaste marécage et si ses jolis escarpins supportaient facilement l'humidité des trottoirs londoniens, elle doutait qu'il en serait de même ici. Récalcitrante, la jeune femme ouvrit pourtant sa portière et posa le pied à terre. Elle sentit le talon s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres dans la boue tandis qu'elle prenait appui sur sa jambe pour s'extirper de sa voiture. Elle claudiqua à travers la cour et se jeta presque sur le perron de granit qui bordait le seuil du bâtiment, examinant ses chaussures ruinées d'un œil désolé.

« Ah ça, pour sûr elles sont bonnes pour la poubelle ! »

Céleste sursauta imperceptiblement et se retourna. Une vieille femme à la longue chevelure grisonnante se tenait derrière elle, un seau dans une main et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Quelle idée de traîner dans le coin avec des machins pareils, ici rien ne vaut une bonne paire de bottes vous savez. », continua la fermière en désignant du menton ses propres bottes en caoutchouc.

Puis, ignorant l'ébahissement qui se peignait sur le visage de sa visiteuse, elle monta les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

« Essuyez vos souliers et venez vous asseoir un moment. On n'a pas souvent des visiteurs par ici. »

Céleste n'eut pas le temps de riposter, la fermière avait disparu dans la maison. Hésitante, elle resta un instant immobile sur le seuil avant de se risquer à l'intérieur. La porte débouchait directement sur un salon sombre aux murs tapissés de motifs floraux décolorés. Quelques meubles de bois vieillots s'entassaient dans la pièce et l'odeur enivrante de la lavande imprégnait l'air. La jeune femme essuya consciencieusement ses chaussures sur le paillasson encrassé puis s'avança jusqu'au canapé de velours rouge le plus proche avant d'y poser le bout de ses fesses. Son hôtesse ne tarda pas à réapparaître avec une tasse de thé et une assiette de gâteaux qu'elle posa sur la table basse avant de prendre place face à elle.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'un joli brin de fille comme vous peut bien faire ici ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin. », lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix bourrue mais amicale.

Mal à l'aise, Céleste saisit sa tasse.

« Je cherche à me rendre à Tinworth » , commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, son interlocutrice la coupa aussitôt.

« Tinworth ! Mais qu'allez-vous faire dans un trou pareil ? s'exclama-t-elle, effarée.  
\- Je suis la nouvelle institutrice du village. » répondit sobrement Céleste, sans s'offusquer.

La fermière paraissait un peu effrayée et son sourire s'était évaporé. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire ça, mais les gens sont parfois bizarres là-bas. » commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle se pencha vers son invitée et lui souffla, la mine préoccupée :

« Il s'y passe des choses étranges. Des créatures qui ne devraient pas exister, des gens qui disparaissent brusquement, il y a pas mal de rumeurs dans le coin. »

Un rictus amusé sur les lèvres, Céleste affirma que cela lui importait peu. Elle n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner ses projets.

« Encore une fille de la ville qui croit tout savoir. » pensa la fermière, agacée par la nonchalance de son invitée.

Elle tenta de raisonner la jeune femme, en vain, et c'est à contrecœur qu'elle lui indiqua le chemin à prendre.

« Je vous aurais prévenu ! », cria-t-elle alors que Céleste s'éloignait au volant de sa voiture.

Celle-ci ignora cette dernière injonction et se lança sur les routes avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Lorsque le village apparut au détour d'un virage, trente minutes plus tard, son ventre se noua. Une poignée de belles bâtisses de pierres du dix-neuvième siècle se tassaient au creux d'un vallon, les façades envahies par le lierre. Des volets de bois multicolores masquaient la plupart des fenêtres. Leurs propriétaires avaient sans doute décidé de passer leurs vacances d'été dans un environnement plus clément. Céleste longea le petit cimetière communal et pénétra lentement dans le village. La ruelle principale étroite et déserte débouchait sur une petite cour pavée. La jeune femme s'y gara maladroitement et éteignit le contact.

« J'y suis. », constata-t-elle, nauséeuse.

Par la fenêtre, elle aperçut la mairie. Le bâtiment, très ordinaire, avait été couvert d'une fine couche d'enduit qui s'effritait par endroit. Comme rien ne le distinguait de ses voisins, un petit panneau de bois avait été placé au-dessus de la porte pour indiquer sa fonction. La main sur la poignée de sa portière, Céleste l'observa un moment sans bouger, le cœur battant. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider, l'incertitude lui nouait les entrailles.

« Ressaisis-toi ! Tu prépares ce moment depuis des années, tu ne peux pas faire marche arrière maintenant ! » se réprimanda-t-elle.

Courageusement, elle quitta sa voiture et se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé en direction de la mairie. La jeune femme n'hésita qu'un court instant devant la porte avant de faire tinter la clochette qui se trouvait sur le battant.

« Entrez ! » rugit un homme de l'autre côté.

Céleste inspira profondément, fit apparaître un sourire crispé sur son visage et s'engouffra dans la mairie. Deux petits bureaux se trouvaient face à face dans une pièce exiguë. Le premier, soigneusement rangé, n'était pas occupé. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années se tenait derrière le second, à demi-camouflé par la gigantesque pile de paperasse qui s'y entassait. Il portait un costume de chasse en velours élimé qui avait dû faire fureur à une époque et qui lui donnait un faux air d'aristocrate ruiné. Son visage jovial, agrémenté d'une moustache impressionnante, plut immédiatement à Céleste.

« Enchantée, je suis Céleste Rosebury, la nouvelle institutrice. Nous nous sommes parlés au téléphone il y a quelques jours. » se présenta-t-elle, nerveuse, en lui tendant la main.

L'homme la saisit immédiatement et la serra avec vigueur, ravi.

« Oscar Dobson, le maire de Tinworth. Quelle joie de vous voir aussi vite ! Vous venez de Londres n'est-ce-pas ? J'espère que notre petit village vous plaira, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir mais la région est splendide, vous verrez. »

Céleste hocha la tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil aussi enthousiaste.

« Tinworth est isolé et beaucoup d'habitants sont déjà retraités ou ne viennent que pendant les vacances. Il n'y a qu'une classe et vous n'aurez pas beaucoup d'élèves, onze si tout va bien. Mais on espère en voir arriver dans peu de temps, un jeune couple devrait bientôt s'installer dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages. C'est assez éloigné sur la côte mais l'endroit est magnifique. Bref, je vais vous montrer l'école, suivez-moi.  
-Voyons, Oscar ! Laissez-la souffler un peu, elle vient à peine d'arriver et vous lui sautez dessus comme un dragon sur sa proie. »

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années fixait la nouvelle venue d'un regard perçant. Céleste la détailla discrètement du regard. Blonde, les cheveux permanentés et le visage maquillé avec soin, elle prenait soin de son apparence. Une ample robe de couleur prune dissimulait un léger embonpoint et s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux.

« Prudence Bower. Je suis la secrétaire de cet incorrigible bavard. », dit-elle en gratifiant Céleste d'un signe de tête cordial.

Elle invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et Oscar Dobson les rejoignit avec une moue déçue.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous sommes heureux de vous avoir, affirma-t-il un peu plus tard en sirotant son thé. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'élèves malheureusement et les politiciens de la région se sont acharnés pendant des années pour fermer l'école. C'est un véritable miracle que cette classe ait été maintenue, j'ai même reçu un courrier officiel m'annonçant sa fermeture l'année dernière et j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Pourtant, vous êtes là ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce revirement est plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, ça ne leur ressemble pas. », ajouta-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Céleste toussota, mal à l'aise, et ses joues se teintèrent légèrement.

« Les politiciens changent toujours d'avis comme de chapeaux, vous le savez bien ! s'exclama précipitamment Prudence avant de se tourner vers la nouvelle institutrice. Vous venez de Londres n'est-ce pas ? Avez-vous toujours vécu là-bas ? »

Soulagée, Céleste se reprit rapidement.

« Oui, mes parents vivent à Whitechapel et je suis restée dans la capitale pour faire mes études. »

Prudence hocha la tête d'un air désintéressé.

« Bien, très bien. Ce doit être difficile d'emménager si loin de vos proches. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir. »

À ces mots, Oscar bondit sur son siège et fixa sa secrétaire d'un œil pétillant de malice.

« Comment ? En tant que maire je suis le plus qualifié pour répondre à ses interrogations ! dit-il d'une voix faussement outrée.  
\- Rangez votre bureau avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. » répliqua Prudence sur le même ton.

Le maire se tourna vers Céleste avec une mine contrite.

« Voyez comme je suis traité ! Allons vite voir cette école avant qu'elle ne me fasse nettoyer quoi que ce soit. »

Céleste rit de bon cœur et le suivit hors de la mairie, talonnée de près par Prudence. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, la cour de l'école, cerclée d'un haut mur de pierre, donnait directement sur la place. Oscar fouilla ses poches et en extirpa une grosse clef de fer forgé qu'il glissa dans la serrure d'un immense portail blanc couvert de rouille. Celui-ci résista un peu puis finit par s'ouvrir avec un grincement sinistre.  
La cour de l'école était petite, deux gigantesques marronniers y étaient plantés et leurs racines avaient déformé l'asphalte qui recouvrait le sol désormais gondolé. Les visiteurs traversèrent la cour de l'école en silence jusqu'au bâtiment. Il s'agissait d'une immense demeure aux murs blancs, trois hautes fenêtres éventraient la façade et une porte, minuscule en comparaison, permettait d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Nous nous occuperons des détails techniques un autre jour, après tout la rentrée scolaire est dans plus d'un mois, annonça joyeusement Oscar. Pour l'instant, allons voir votre logement de fonction ! »

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'un raclement de gorge retentit derrière eux. Se retournant, ils avisèrent un homme entre deux âges, au visage sévère. Oscar nota, effaré, qu'il portait une cape. Mais comme plusieurs de ses concitoyens adoptaient parfois des vêtements semblables, il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une de ces modes idiotes auxquelles il ne comprenait strictement rien.

« Oui ? », s'enquit-il, un brin agacé par cette interruption.

Le visiteur s'avança et inclina légèrement la tête, sans se départir de son expression désagréable.

« Je suis venu voir Céleste Rosebury. Comme il s'agit de sa première année d'enseignement, j'ai été chargé de m'assurer que tout se passera bien. »

À ces mots la jeune femme, qui avait déjà été ébranlée en apercevant la tenue du nouveau-venu, sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

« Bien entendu ! Nous allons vous laissez discuter.», s'exclama rapidement Prudence, coupant court aux protestations d'Oscar.

Elle se tourna vers Céleste et lui tapota le bras avec un sourire.

« Venez prendre le thé quand vous serez installée, j'habite juste en face. »

Saisissant le maire par le bras, elle l'entraîna à sa suite hors de l'école et les plaintes du soixantenaire résonnèrent un moment dans la cour avant de s'évanouir, laissant place à un silence pesant. Ébranlée, Céleste sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Elle avait à la fois redouté et attendu ce moment. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et cela lui faisait peur et l'excitait en même temps.

« Bien, finissons-en rapidement miss Rosebury, commença le visiteur sans se préoccuper de l'appréhension de son interlocutrice. J'ai été envoyé par le BISC pour vous faire part de quelques modifications. »

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et lui tendit quelques feuilles dactylographiées.

« Avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le Ministère a désormais d'autres priorités que notre programme d'insertion, je pense que vous en conviendrez.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, bafouilla Céleste, comprenant instantanément que l'entretien ne serait pas tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé.  
\- Par conséquent, poursuivit le sorcier, les employés de notre service ont tous été réaffectés à des postes qui nécessitent de la main d'œuvre supplémentaire. Le suivi dont vous deviez bénéficier pour votre première année d'enseignement n'aura pas lieu mais nous ne doutons pas une seconde que vous vous en tirerez à merveille. Si jamais l'un des jeunes sorciers de votre classe se servait de magie devant ses camarades moldus, surtout ne prenez aucune initiative quelle qu'elle soit et prévenez immédiatement Prudence Bower. »

Céleste oublia sa nervosité et écarquilla les yeux.

« Prudence ?  
\- Madame Bower est un Oubliator confirmé, la renseigna le sorcier avec agacement. Elle a longtemps fait partie du comité d'invention d'excuse à l'usage des Moldus et elle est chargée de veiller à ce que la cohabitation des deux communautés de Tinworth soit aussi paisible qu'elle puisse l'être.  
\- Je vois, murmura faiblement Céleste.  
\- Je pense avoir fait le tour. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Sans même attendre que la jeune femme l'ait salué, il avait transplané, la laissant seule devant l'école. Céleste réprima la colère qui l'avait envahie face au comportement de cet homme, inspira profondément et lança un regard décidé sur la façade de l'école. Le BISC, l'impolitesse de l'employé du ministère, tout cela n'avait guère d'importance. Après douze années d'attente, elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place dans le monde des sorciers.

Forte de cette conviction, elle alla chercher la lourde valise qui se trouvait dans le coffre de sa voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Comme un Pitiponk sans lanterne**

Lorsque Céleste se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui ne lui était pas familière. Les meubles en contreplaqué beige qui avaient garni sa chambre d'étudiante londonienne pendant cinq ans s'étaient volatilisés, laissant place à un lourd mobilier de bois massif. Son matelas paraissait plus mou, le plafond plus haut, et un atroce papier peint baroque tapissait désormais les murs qui l'entouraient.  
La jeune femme cligna des yeux, désorientée, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. Cet appartement poussiéreux à l'étage de l'école de Tinworth était son logement de fonction. Elle se trouvait loin de Londres, en pleine campagne, et sa colocataire ne la réveillerait plus en fanfare chaque dimanche matin pour lui faire déguster ses délicieuses gaufres au chocolat. En pensant à Judith, Céleste eut un bref pincement au cœur. Elles avaient partagé un dortoir puis un appartement, surmonté les difficultés de l'internat et le stress des examens main dans la main. Après tant d'années à se voir tous les jours, l'absence de sa pétillante colocataire se faisait cruellement ressentir.

« Ne pense pas à ça ! Tu as toujours su que tu ne resterais pas là-bas. » songea Céleste en refoulant les regrets et l'amertume qui l'envahissaient progressivement.

Elle se redressa sur son matelas et repoussa le couvre-lit qui l'enveloppait avant de poser les pieds sur le plancher rugueux. Avisant sa valise, étalée grande ouverte sur le sol, elle se pencha pour farfouiller parmi ses affaires et sélectionner une tenue confortable. Alors qu'elle écartait d'une main quelques pull-overs chiffonnés, un morceau de tissu noir attira son attention. Elle en agrippa l'extrémité et dégagea du monceau de vêtements une robe de sorcier à sa taille. Sa mère la lui avait offerte trois ans auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter.  
La respiration saccadée, les mains tremblantes, Céleste l'enfila avec la frénésie d'une adolescente qui essaie ses premières chaussures à talons. Puis, se tournant vers l'immense miroir à pied qui ornait l'un des coins de la pièce, elle détailla son reflet avec gêne. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui paraissait saugrenue, étrangère. Céleste eut soudain l'impression de manquer d'air, elle retira rapidement la robe et la fourra au fond de sa valise avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt.

« Je ne peux pas me balader comme ça parmi les moldus » se dit-elle à haute voix pour essayer d'oublier le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle s'empara d'une brosse et démêla rapidement sa longue chevelure rousse. Avant d'emménager à Tinworth, elle pensait se sentir euphorique lorsqu'elle s'y serait installée, pourtant, une étrange mélancolie l'envahissait peu à peu. Ou était passé sa combativité et son enthousiasme ?  
Un gargouillement bruyant avorta opportunément ses sombres réflexions et Céleste posa la main sur son ventre, une grimace sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé la veille et une faim de loup-garou lui tordait douloureusement les entrailles. N'ayant pas amené le moindre biscuit avec elle, il devenait urgent de faire quelques courses. La veille, elle avait justement repéré une petite épicerie sur la place du village, juste à côté de l'école. Cela ferait l'affaire. La jeune femme saisit le cabas qui lui avait servi à transporter ses affaires de toilette et le retourna précipitamment sur son lit. Ignorant les pots de crème hydratante, les tubes de rouge à lèvres et les flacons d'eau de toilette qui roulaient sur le matelas et se déversaient sur le plancher, la jeune femme se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de son appartement et poussa le battant avec brusquerie. Sa chambre donnait directement sur un escalier de bois exigu qu'elle dévala en soulevant des nuages de poussière. D'un pas décidé, Céleste traversa sa salle de classe sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil et quitta rapidement le bâtiment.  
Dehors, le ciel était aussi gris que la veille. La jeune femme balaya la cour de récréation du regard. Un silence presque oppressant régnait entre les murs de pierres et elle se dépêcha de quitter l'enclave goudronnée en refermant le lourd portail derrière elle.

« Céleste ! Vous êtes bien matinale ! »

De l'autre côté de la place, Prudence l'observait en souriant, un arrosoir à la main. La sorcière innondait abondamment les pots de fleurs en terre cuite qui s'alignaient le long des fenêtres de sa maison. Gênée, Céleste se remémora les révélations qu'on lui avait faites la veille et se demanda comment se comporter avec sa voisine. Elle choisit de feindre l'ignorance, bien que la présence d'un oubliator dans son voisinage ne fût pas très rassurante. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens se sentaient sans doute mal à l'aise à l'idée que leurs souvenirs puissent disparaître sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« Joignez-vous à moi pour le petit-déjeuner, j'ai préparé quelques scones ce matin-même et sans vouloir me vanter, je les ai plutôt bien réussis. »

Prise de court, Céleste hocha instinctivement la tête et laissa Prudence la guider à l'intérieur de sa demeure. Une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie flottait dans l'air et la jeune femme, affamée, oublia aussitôt ses réserves à l'égard de sa voisine. Elle s'installa dans un petit salon cosy, meublé avec une simplicité inhabituelle mais rafraîchissante et accepta avec gratitude le thé, les toasts couverts de confiture de prune et les scones à la fleur d'oranger que lui servit son hôtesse.

« Comment trouvez-vous votre logement ? demanda poliment Prudence, qui s'était contentée d'une tasse de thé.  
\- Un peu austère, mais il est plus confortable que je ne l'imaginais. » répondit Céleste entre deux bouchées.

Un bref silence s'établit entre elles et la jeune femme, intimidée, parcourut la pièce des yeux en gratifiant la propriétaire de quelques compliments polis sur la décoration. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur un bout de parchemin, à l'extrémité de la table. Le document, marqué du sceau du ministère de la magie, était affublé d'un titre austère :

 _Renforcement des mesures de protection dans les espaces sensibles._

Prudence remarqua l'intérêt de son invitée et la renseigna de bonne grâce.

« Oscar est le maire de Tinworth mais les sorciers sont soumis à des règles et des lois spécifiques, un moldu ne peut pas gérer ce genre d'affaire. J'ai été mandatée par le ministère pour m'en occuper. On m'envoie les recommandations officielles et je suis chargée de les faire appliquer. »

La cinquantenaire la fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

« C'est moi qui me charge de tout ce qui concerne l'école. C'est beaucoup de travail, j'ai eu énormément d'incidents à couvrir ces dernières années et beaucoup d'instituteurs sont repartis un peu plus _tête en l'air_ qu'en arrivant. »

Céleste se tortilla sur sa chaise et un désagréable frisson lui chatouilla la colonne vertébrale.

« J'avoue ne pas être fâchée de vous avoir parmi nous, continua Prudence sans remarquer le trouble de son interlocutrice. Les jeunes sorciers sont parfois difficiles à gérer et contrairement à vos prédécesseurs, vous savez à quoi vous aurez affaire. Tenez, l'année dernière, j'ai été obligée d'intervenir quatorze fois auprès de l'institutrice, elle était particulièrement perspicace. »

La sorcière secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Heureusement, il est beaucoup plus facile de faire croire aux enfants moldus qu'ils ont un peu trop d'imagination. » conclut-elle avant d'attraper un scone qu'elle enfourna joyeusement.

Bouche bée, Céleste ne répliqua pas. Intérieurement, elle n'approuvait pas ces méthodes mais elle n'osa pas remettre en question ouvertement l'éthique de la sorcière. Pour se donner une contenance, elle saisit un autre gâteau qu'elle grignota sans appétit, un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous aurez quatre jeunes sorciers dans votre classe, continuait Prudence, intarissable. Un autre enfant habite un peu à l'écart du village mais les parents préfèrent confier son éducation à un précepteur. Surtout n'en parlez jamais à Oscar, comme le maintien d'une classe dépend du nombre d'élèves qui y sont inscrits, il les a importunés à de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet. Ce ne sont pas des gens très tolérants, en ce qui concerne les moldus en tout cas, et ils ont vite manifesté beaucoup d'agacement devant cet acharnement. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en occupent eux-mêmes, j'ai aidé Oscar à oublier toute cette affaire. »

Céleste écouta ses anecdotes avec un intérêt mêlé d'effroi. Il ne faisait pas bon pour un moldu d'habiter Tinworth. Prudence lui détailla ensuite quelques-unes des mesures qui protégeaient l'école et le village, aborda le sujet des fournitures scolaires qu'elle devrait commander assez rapidement pour qu'elles arrivent avant la rentrée, et lui donna toutes les informations dont elle disposait à propos de ses futurs élèves, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers. Lorsque Céleste prit enfin congé, deux heures s'étaient écoulées et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer si elle appréciait sa voisine. En tout cas, si elle était bien sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur.

« Savez-vous ou je pourrais téléphoner ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur le perron, le ventre douloureux. Elle avait bien trop abusé des excellentes patisseries de sa voisine.

Prudence grimaça.

« Je n'y connais pas grand-chose à ces machins-là, demandez à Oscar, il devrait pouvoir vous aider. »

Céleste la remercia pour l'excellent petit-déjeuner et décida d'aller acheter de quoi remplir son frigo avant d'appeler Judith. La petite épicerie ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de là, une vitrine propre et lumineuse exposait quelques produits de première nécessité parfaitement banals. Satisfaite, elle s'engouffra dans la boutique et détailla les rayons avec curiosité.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Un jeune homme était apparu derrière elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Céleste se retourna pour lui faire face et remarqua qu'il la fixait avec insistance.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le coin, vous êtes nouvelle ? continua-t-il sans paraître s'offusquer du silence de sa cliente.  
\- Je viens d'arriver à l'école. » balbutia Céleste, troublée.

Son interlocuteur n'était pas une gravure de mode mais il avait définitivement beaucoup de charme. Des mèches brunes indisciplinées encadraient un visage rond aux traits réguliers et des yeux d'un vert troublant pétillaient de malice. La jeune femme toussota, maudissant ses hormones, et reprit d'une voix plus maîtrisée :

« Je cherche les compotes. »

Aussitôt, elle se dit que c'était la phrase la plus débile qu'elle ait jamais prononcée. Mais les lèvres de l'épicier s'étirèrent davantage.

« Suivez-moi ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit du magasin, ses courses à bout de bras, Céleste était écarlate.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! » se dit-elle, mortifiée.

Elle rejoignit l'école d'un pas morne et hissa ses courses dans son appartement. Il était dans un état innommable. Déprimée, la jeune femme scruta l'intérieur d'un œil critique. Sa valise, béante, vomissait des vêtements fripés sur le sol, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait toute la pièce et ses produits de beauté étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le matelas. Avec résignation, la jeune femme disposa les aliments qu'elle venait d'acheter sur les étagères de son frigo et se lança dans un grand nettoyage. Quelques heures plus tard, le logement brillait comme un sou neuf et Céleste se laissait tomber sur son lit, exténuée.

« Enfin terminé. » grogna-t-elle, satisfaite, en fermant les yeux.

Avant même de se rendre compte, elle dormait à poings fermés. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla enfin, le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon et les ombres s'étaient allongées. Assommée par la sieste qu'elle venait d'effectuer, Céleste mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui l'avait ranimée. Le timbre grave d'une cloche qu'on faisait sonner vigoureusement sous sa fenêtre résonnait dans la cour. S'extirpant du lit, la jeune femme descendit l'escalier sans se presser et ouvrit la porte de l'école. Une femme mince, aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon se tenait sur le perron. Elle portait une robe de sorcier fanée et serrait un petit sac en toile rouge contre sa poitrine.

« Maman ? » souffla Céleste, à la fois heureuse et intimidée de cette visite imprévue.

Corona Rosebury saisit sa fille entre ses bras et la serra contre elle avec force.

« Tu y es enfin ma chérie. Je suis si fière de toi ! » Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix émue.

Céleste savoura cette étreinte. Les doutes, les regrets, la mélancolie s'étaient soudainement évaporés et seule restait la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour trouver un emploi aussi proche que possible de ce que ses parents avait un jour espéré pour elle. Si sa mère était heureuse, cela suffirait à la combler.

« Nous y sommes presque, tout sera bientôt arrangé, j'en suis sûre ! » ajouta Corona dans un souffle.

Aussitôt, le bonheur éclata. Le souffle coupé, Céleste se dégagea des bras de la sorcière et fixa ce regard plein d'espoir qu'elle détestait tant.

« Maman… » commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Corona ne l'écoutait pas, elle fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac à main et en extirpa un sachet de papier.

« Le vendeur m'a promis des effets spectaculaires », chuchota la sorcière avec empressement.

Elle fourra le paquet dans les mains de sa fille et celle-ci, accablée, ne chercha pas à s'y opposer.

« Est-ce que papa a dit quelque chose ? » finit-elle par s'entendre dire.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit et elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression désolée de Corona. Celle-ci lui prit la main et la serra à lui briser les phalanges.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bientôt s'arranger. » lui promit-elle avec empressement.

Mais Céleste ne l'écoutait plus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Comme une sirène sans cordes vocales**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies oubliée ! Quand je pense qu'en partant, tu avais promis de m'appeler dès que tu serais arrivée, cela fait presque cinq jours que j'attends ton appel en m'imaginant les pires scénarios ! »

Céleste grimaça et éloigna légèrement le combiné de son oreille sans chercher à riposter. La fureur et l'indignation de sa meilleure amie étaient tout à fait légitimes.

« Je suis désolée Judith. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. » prétendit-elle, penaude.  
-Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé ? continua pourtant celle-ci, impitoyable. J'ai cru que tu avais été enlevée et découpée en morceaux par un psychopathe ou que le tas de ferraille qui te sert de voiture avait rendu l'âme au beau milieu de nulle-part ! »

Il y eu un bref silence.

« Puis je me suis souvenue que tu allais t'enterrer dans l'un des coins les plus paumés d'Angleterre et je me suis dit que le téléphone n'y avait peut-être pas encore été installé. conclut Judith, avant de relancer d'une voix menaçante : Mais ça c'était avant que tu ne m'appelles, Traitresse ! »

Céleste esquissa un sourire désolé et sa main se contracta sur le combiné.

« En fait, ce n'est pas le mien. Le téléphone de l'école de fonctionne plus et j'ai emprunté celui de la mairie. »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Judith renifla de dépit.

« Bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois, dit-elle d'une voix magnanime. Comment trouves-tu ton patelin ? »

La question prit Céleste de cours.

-C'est très vert, très calme. répondit-elle lentement, sans enthousiasme.  
-Quelle éloquence ! J'ai l'impression d'y être. » s'exclama Judith en riant.

En réalité, Céleste n'avait pas vu grand-chose des alentours. Après la visite de sa mère, trois jours auparavant, la jeune femme s'était cloitrée dans son appartement. Elle avait passé ses journées pelotonnée sur son matelas, une tablette de chocolat à portée de main, à maudire sa naïveté.  
Quelques mois auparavant lorsque le BISC lui avait offert cet emploi d'institutrice, elle s'était sentie transportée. Elle avait saisi l'occasion en pensant que ses parents se montreraient fiers du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, malgré les difficultés. Elle croyait que sa mère réussirait à s'en contenter et que son père remarquerait enfin son existence. Mais elle avait eu tort, rien n'avait changé. Bouleversée par cette constatation, elle avait songé tout abandonner, retourner à Londres, oublier ses racines et prendre un nouveau départ. Pourtant, au fond d'elle il y avait encore une minuscule lueur d'espoir, l'espoir de vivre normalement et de rendre fiers ses parents.

« Il leur faut juste du temps. » se disait-elle avec conviction.

Persuadée qu'un peu de patience suffirait à tout arranger, elle avait chassé de son esprit les idées noires qui s'y étaient accumulées et s'était décidée à sortir de son appartement pour appeler Judith.

« Tu as intérêt à adorer ce village, tu m'as littéralement abandonnée pour aller vivre là-bas. soupirait celle-ci à l'autre bout du combiné. Ma nouvelle colocataire est super bizarre, elle n'aime pas les gauffres tu te rends compte ! »

Céleste éclata de rire. Judith était toujours fidèle à elle-même, elle n'avait pas changé en douze ans. Lorsque Céleste était rentrée à l'internat, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient à son sujet. Ses expressions étranges, l'excentricité de ses vêtements et son incompréhension totale des nouvelles technologies avaient déclenché ragots sur ragots. En moins d'une semaine, tout le monde était persuadé qu'elle avait vécu dans une cabane en pleine forêt sous la houlette de parents hippies. Après cela, les élèves avaient préféré l'éviter et elle s'était retrouvée seule et malheureuse pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que Judith lui demande un jour à la cafétéria :

« J'aime pas la compote, tu veux la mienne ? »

De là était née une amitié solide et durable. En douze ans, Judith n'avait jamais posé la moindre question à Céleste, malgré l'excentricité de celle-ci, ce qui avait certainement contribué à la durabilité de leur relation.

« Bon, je dois te laisser, c'est à mon tour de laver l'appartement aujourd'hui et il y a du boulot, crois-moi ! » annonça finalement Judith.

Céleste la salua chaleureusement et lui promis de l'appeler rapidement.

« Tu as intérêt à tenir parole cette fois-ci, sinon je te transforme en steack haché la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. » menaça joyeusement son amie avant de raccrocher.

Céleste reposa le combiné et fixa sa montre. Elle était restée presque une heure au téléphone. Un peu gênée d'avoir autant abusé de la serviabilité d'Oscar Dobson, elle s'approcha du bureau de celui-ci et gratifia son occupant d'un sourire contrit.

« Navrée, je me suis un peu attardée. »

Mais le maire secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça ! C'est un plaisir de vous être utile ! » affirma-t-il gaiement.

La jeune femme pris congé et remonta la place principale sans se presser. Du coin de l'œil, elle entrevit la maison de Prudence. La sorcière n'était pas passée à la mairie ce jour-là, ce qui semblait étonner Oscar. D'ordinaire la sorcière était toujours dans les parages, à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes sur l'état de son bureau ou sur la disparition de quelques papiers importants.

« Je vais profiter de ce court sursis. » avait alors plaisanté le maire avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Céleste haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Prudence avait sans doute quelques affaires à régler, rien qui ne la concerna directement. En passant devant l'épicerie, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à travers la vitrine et sans qu'elle y soit préparée, son regard accrocha celui du séduisant épicier.

« Zut ! » souffla-t-elle en détournant rapidement la tête.

Elle accéléra le pas mais il était trop tard, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et quelqu'un l'interpella. Le visage légèrement empourpré, elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la dernière fois. dit-il joyeusement en tendant la main. Romuald Garisson. »

Céleste la lui serra rapidement avant de répondre d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée :

« Enchantée, je suis Céleste Rosebury.  
-Vous allez travailler à l'école n'est-ce-pas ? Prudence m'en a touché deux mots hier. Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre un peu plus tard, histoire de papoter un peu. »

Abasourdie, Céleste ne répondit pas immédiatement. Lorsque son cerveau assimila enfin l'information, elle bafouilla qu'elle en serait ravie.

« Formidable ! Je viendrai vous chercher à l'école en fin d'après-midi. »

La jeune femme, immobile, l'observa tandis qu'il regagnait son magasin d'une démarche guillerette. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait terrifiée ou euphorique à l'idée de ce rendez-vous.

« Je ne sais même pas si c'est un sorcier ou un moldu. » Réalisa-t-elle enfin avec un petit rire.

A première vue, son magasin n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle examina le bâtiment et la vitrine un moment sans trouver quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose car les sorciers qui habitaient Tinworth étaient tenus de ne pas laisser les moldus qui y habitaient se douter de quoi que ce soit. Certains ne respectaient pas tout à fait cette règle, Céleste avait entrevu quelques plantes douteuses dans les jardins et des fleurs qui n'avaient rien d'innocents bégonias décoraient parfois le rebord des fenêtres. Toutefois, si le charmant Romuald Garisson avait exposé des écailles de salamandre, des chaudrons ou des hiboux dans sa boutique, Prudence serait certainement intervenue depuis longtemps.  
Se torturant l'esprit pour se rappeler s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui puisse donner un indice sur sa nature, Céleste reprit le chemin de l'école. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de tel et cette énigme l'intriguait. Alors qu'elle traversait la cour, perdue dans ses pensées, une chouette effraie hulula puissamment en haut d'un marronnier. La jeune femme reconnu immédiatement Philomène, le rapace que sa mère avait acheté quelques années auparavant, et s'en étonna. Coronna Rosebury n'envoyait pas souvent de lettres à sa fille. Au début de ses années d'internat, les camarades de classe de Céleste avaient remarqué les hiboux qui tournaient autour d'elle, volaient en plein jour, et transportaient des morceaux de parchemin. La jeune fille avait donc jugé plus prudent de ne pas attirer l'attention. Coronna s'était abondamment plainte mais Céleste avait tenu bon. Aujourd'hui, elle se félicitait de cet éloignement. A l'époque, la correspondance épistolaire quotidienne de sa mère lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle la forçait à considérer sa condition comme temporaire et l'empêchait de s'intégrer à son nouvel environnement.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle m'envoie. » Murmura Céleste avec une pointe d'appréhension.

Elle s'était débarrassée du sachet que sa mère lui avait confié en l'enfermant dans le tiroir d'une commode. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert et n'avait aucune intention de le faire, pourtant elle n'avait non plus pu se résoudre à le jeter.

« Elle veut sans doute me demander s'il a fonctionné. » Songea Céleste, prise d'une furieuse envie de vomir.

Elle fut tentée d'ignorer le volatile ou de brûler son fardeau sans même le regarder. Pourtant, elle récupéra la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses serres et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Etrangement, l'enveloppe ne contenait qu'un feuillet, quelques mots y avaient été inscrits dans la précipitation.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Ton père veut te parler. Si nous ne sommes pas là quand tu arriveras, prends la clé qui se trouve sous le paillasson, je retirerai les protections qui entourent la maison pour que tu puisses entrer._

Ebahie, Céleste ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'elle avait lu.

« Mon père veut me parler ? » Se demanda-t-elle avec stupéfaction.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Gunther Rosebury ne lui avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention. Au fil du temps, ce désintérêt s'était mué en mépris et ce mépris en dégout. La jeune femme avait toujours eu en elle l'espoir qu'il reconnaisse un jour son existence. Pourtant, elle avait perdu toute affection pour lui depuis longtemps, obligée de baisser les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard dédaigneux quand elle rentrait à la maison. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté la demeure familiale pour s'installer près de son université, il ne l'avait jamais recontacté et elle n'avait pas non plus cherché à le faire.  
Malgré tout, pourquoi cela lui tenait-il tant à cœur ? Etait-ce pour se reconstituer une existence normale ? Celle qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir ? Toujours est-il qu'elle avait accepté de travailler à Tinworth, abandonnant derrière elle ce qu'elle avait construit ces douze dernières années avec le secret désir de gagner l'approbation de ses parents. Réalisant qu'elle avait enfin éveillé l'intérêt de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.  
Elle se retourna en courant pour rejoindre sa voiture. Ses doigts, tremblants, insérèrent la clé dans la serrure de sa portière. La jeune femme sauta sur le siège conducteur, saisit le levier de vitesse, agrippa le volant, et quitta Tinworth en trombe. Elle roula beaucoup trop vite et lorsque les façades de briques rouges de Whitechapel défilèrent à travers le pare-brise, l'après-midi se terminait à peine. Céleste gara sa voiture dans une ruelle déserte avec une fébrilité inaccoutumée. Les jambes flageolantes, la gorge sèche, elle remonta la rue lentement avant de s'arrêter devant un petit portail de fer forgé. Sa main appuya doucement sur le battant qui tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant, dévoilant une impasse sombre. Une dizaine de maisons à deux étages se partageaient cet espace restreint.

« Mais, ne serait-ce pas la petite Céleste Rosebury ? En voilà une surprise ! »

La jeune femme se figea. Candice Lawford, se trouvait sur le porche de sa porte d'entrée et fixait la nouvelle-venue avec une curiosité teintée de méchanceté. Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'année était d'une maigreur extrême, presque famélique, à peine dissimulée sous une ample robe de sorcier. Des cheveux lisses, d'un blond presque blanc, encadrait un long visage osseux, à la pâleur cadavérique.

« Nous ne vous avons pas vu ici depuis des années. Couina-t-elle avec un sourire condescendant, que devenez-vous de beau ? Il parait que vous vous rendez plus ou moins utile sur Tinworth, qui l'aurait cru ? »

Son comportement retourna l'estomac de Céleste.

« Vieille bique. » Songea-t-elle

Elle contourna la sorcière en marmonnant quelques banalités et accéléra l'allure pour atteindre la porte d'entrée voisine. La jeune femme farfouilla rapidement sous le paillasson et ses doigts se refermèrent sur une petite clé. Soulagée, elle s'engouffra dans la demeure et referma le battant derrière elle. Elle avait oublié ce sentiment de colère et d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait parfois face aux sorciers comme Candice.  
Tentant d'oublier cette rencontre désagréable, elle regarda autour d'elle. Céleste n'avait pas mis les pieds dans le demeure de son enfance depuis presque six ans pourtant rien n'avait changé. Le salon était toujours sombre et vieillot et les meubles surannés qui surchargeaient la pièce n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle évolua dans cet espace familier en touchant les bibelots sans valeur du bout des doigts puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage. Des affiches décolorées couvraient encore les murs, représentant quelques célébrités sorcières dont elle avait oublié le nom. Les chanteurs et les musiciens avaient perdu l'énergie de leurs débuts et ne se trémoussaient plus en rythme sur le papier glacé.  
L'esprit ailleurs, Céleste observa les ouvrages qui s'entassaient sur ses étagères. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de manuels de sorcellerie théorique. Coronna l'avait obligé à étudier sans relâche pendant des années, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de retard. A cette pensée, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres. Elle se détourna et entreprit de fouiller ses placards. La vue de quelques vêtements démodés la fit sourire, mais ce sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle découvrit, au fond d'un tiroir, quelques boites aux slogans tapageurs. 

**Vitmagic, la potion qui changera votre vie !**

Aussitôt prise d'une bouffée de colère, elle ferma brutalement le tiroir et quitta la pièce. En descendant les marches d'escalier d'un pas pesant, elle remarqua les deux personnes qui se tenaient désormais au milieu du salon. Sa mère lui adressa un geste de la main engageant mais elle paraissait nerveuse. A ses côtés, Gunther Rosebury dardait sur sa fille un regard noir.

« Chéri, Céleste est là. » Lui fit remarquer Coronna d'une voix inquiète.

Il ne réagit pas, inspectant la jeune femme sans complaisance. Puis il sortit de sa poche un morceau de journal froissé qu'il lui lança. Céleste sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste et l'article roula par terre. Les joues brulantes, elle le ramassa et lu le titre machinalement.

 _Le ministère se félicite des excellents résultats du BISC_

En face d'elle, Gunther serra les poings avec une telle force qu'il fit blanchir les jointures de ses mains.

« Comment oses-tu t'exhiber de la sorte. » Siffla-t-il finalement avec une rage qu'il peinait à réprimer.

Le choc atteignit Céleste de plein fouet. Hébétée, elle réalisa que son père n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la féliciter. Elle attendit la suite, tétanisée, mais il n'ajouta rien. D'un mouvement de cape hargneux, il tourna les talons et disparut dans son bureau. Alors, Céleste remarqua qu'elle avait cessée de respirer, que son corps tremblait furieusement et que des larmes, les premières depuis des années, commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Sa mère lui parlait fébrilement mais elle ne comprenait rien, sa vision s'obscurcissait peu à peu et ses oreilles bourdonnaient dangereusement. D'un geste, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Coronna et tituba vers la sortie. Puis, avec une énergie qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder, elle se mit à courir. Elle s'enfuit hors de cette maison, hors de cette impasse, et continua cette course folle le long de quelques rues avant de s'écrouler sur le trottoir. L'article que lui avait jeté son père était toujours serré dans son poing. Elle le déplia lentement, les doigts frémissants, et entama sa lecture.

 _ **Le ministère se félicite des excellents résultats du BISC**_ __

 _La semaine dernière, le ministère de la magie annonçait avec regret la fermeture d'un de ses départements les moins connus.  
Le BISC, (ou Bureau d'Insertion Sociale des Cracmols), œuvrait dans l'ombre depuis un peu plus de quinze ans pour permettre à ces derniers d'accepter leur condition et de s'y adapter._

 _« Le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom nous oblige à reconsidérer certains budgets, avait déclaré Scrimgeour en début de semaine. Nous devons donner plus de moyens aux départements qui sont actuellement débordés et dont le bon fonctionnement est indispensable dans notre lutte contre les mangemorts. »_

 _Trois jours plus tard, il dévoilait les bureaux concernés et les sorciers découvrirent sans surprise que le Bureau d'Insertion Sociale des Cracmols se trouvait parmi les victimes de ce remaniement._

 _« C'est une décision difficile, avait admis le ministre de la magie dans son discours. Malgré tout, il s'agit d'une mesure temporaire et nous espérons pouvoir relancer l'activité de ce département dès que la situation actuelle sera résolue._

 _Très controversé lors de sa création, le BISC a eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves par la suite et ses résultats se révélèrent très satisfaisants._

 _« Avant la création de notre organisme, nous révèle Honorius Sadler, l'ancien chef du BISC, les cracmols menaient souvent une existence difficile. Les parents préféraient dissimuler leur existence et peu d'enfants avaient accès à une véritable éducation. Sans compter les frais d'inscription parfois exorbitants demandés par les écoles moldues. »_

 _En effet, alors que la scolarité des jeunes sorciers à Poudlard est prise en charge par le ministère, les parents de cracmols devaient se charger eux-mêmes de réunir des fonds pour leur permettre d'étudier. Cette injustice flagrante avait été pointée du doigt lors de la création du bureau et avait grandement contribué à la mise en place de celui-ci._

 _« Grace à notre programme d'insertion, de nombreux cracmols ont pu accéder à l'éducation. Mais nous nous occupions également de les former au monde moldu avant qu'il n'intègre une école ou nous leur trouvions un emploi au sein de notre communauté s'ils le désiraient. »_

 _Dernière réussite d'insertion en date, la jeune Céleste Rosebury qui est devenu l'institutrice du village mixte de Tinworth._

Céleste cessa sa lecture et fixa son nom, au milieu de l'article. Ainsi, voilà ce qui avait rendu son père si furieux. Furieux au point qu'il ait consenti à revoir cette fille qui lui faisait tant honte.

Il n'avait pas supporté de voir les mots « cracmols » et « Rosebury » côte à côte.

Sonnée, Céleste se releva avec peine. Elle tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Avisant une cabine téléphonique, elle vacilla jusqu'au poste et composa fébrilement un numéro avant de décrocher le combiné. Son interlocuteur décrocha presque aussitôt et elle s'entendit dire d'une voix chancelante :

« Allo, Judith ? Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Comme un basilic sans pupilles**

Lorsque Judith ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, elle sut tout de suite que ses doutes se confirmaient. Le coup de fil de sa meilleure amie, une heure plus tôt, l'avait beaucoup inquiétée. Quand Céleste lui avait demandé d'une voix éteinte de la laisser dormir chez elle ce soir-là, la jeune femme avait immédiatement compris qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave. On ne se retrouvait pas à deux-cents kilomètres de son nouvel appartement, quelques jours à peine après son déménagement quand tout allait bien.

« Salut Ju'. »

Judith, décontenancée, scruta le visage jovial de Céleste. Son amie souriait largement et sa voix ne laissait plus transparaitre la moindre faiblesse. Mais la jeune femme ne s'y laissa pas prendre et quelques détails éveillèrent ses soupçons. Les yeux de Céleste brillaient étrangement et le bout de son nez se teintait légèrement de rouge. Soucieuse, Judith l'invita à entrer chez elle sans montrer son inquiétude. Sa colocataire s'était toujours montrée très mystérieuse et elle ne voulait pas lui extorquer la moindre confidence. Si un jour Céleste décidait de se confier à elle, elle l'écouterait et ferait tout son possible pour l'aider. En attendant, elle la soutiendrait silencieusement.

« Londres me manquait, mais j'avais surtout envie de me régaler de quelques-unes de tes délicieuses gaufres. Prétendit la visiteuse.  
-Ca, ce n'est pas très raisonnable ! » La réprimanda Judith en l'invitant à entrer.

Elle alla s'affairer dans la cuisine tandis que Céleste se laissait tomber sur le clic-clac fuchsia du salon. Son masque se fissura un bref instant et l'amertume voila son regard. Nostalgique, elle examina l'appartement chaleureux dans lequel elle avait vécu cinq ans. Quelques modifications y avaient été apportées depuis son départ, sans doute dues à l'installation d'une nouvelle colocataire.

« Tu as de la chance, Félicité n'est pas là ce soir, lui cria Judith depuis la cuisine. Elle dort chez ses parents. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle prétend en tout cas ! »

La jeune femme passa la tête par la porte du salon en agitant un fouet couvert de pâte à gaufre en direction de Céleste.

« Cette fille est vraiment cinglée. Si tu voyais sa chambre, tu hurlerais. Elle a tapissé tous les murs avec des posters d'Aqua et elle hurle leurs chansons sous la douche. Un vrai cauchemar ! »

Céleste se dérida devant l'exaspération de Judith et cette fois-ci, l'éclat enjoué qui traversa son regard était sincère.

« Ma pauvre, tu vas devoir me rejoindre en Cornouaille pour échapper à ces sévices.  
-Jamais ! Citadine je suis, citadine je resterais. » Répliqua la londonienne en disparaissant de nouveau dans la cuisine.

Le cœur de Céleste se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait fait cette proposition sans la prendre au sérieux, pourtant, le refus immédiat de sa meilleure amie la décevait. Cette constatation la mit en colère contre elle-même.

« Je suis vraiment égoïste, songea-t-elle sombrement. C'est moi qui suis partie à Tinworth, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de rester ici. »

Tout à coup, Céleste regretta d'être venue voir Judith. Cette visite, loin de la réconforter, lui rappelait cruellement tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné pour poursuivre des chimères. Les convictions déçues de sa mère continueraient de la hanter encore longtemps et Coronna ferait le bonheur des charlatans jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résolve enfin à accepter la réalité. Quand elle comprendrait enfin qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, que ferait-elle ? Réagirait-elle comme son mari, en rejetant sa propre fille ? Le visage furieux de Gunther Rosebury s'imposa dans son esprit et ses mots résonnèrent à nouveau dans ses oreilles. Céleste sentit les larmes s'accumuler sous ses paupières mais elle ne les laissa pas s'enfuir. Elle lutta pour ne plus y penser, pour oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de perdre, mais sa conscience y revenait sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait pas chasser cette question qui la taraudait :

« Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce travail à Tinworth ? Je m'étais enfin adaptée, j'avais une vie satisfaisante ici. Pourquoi ai-je voulu me faire une place chez les sorciers ? »

Des souvenirs déplaisants lui revinrent en mémoire un par un. Elle se remémorait les disputes qui déchiraient ses parents quand elle était enfant, lorsque son père accusait les rares ancêtres moldus de sa femme d'avoir à jamais déshonoré son arbre généalogique, lui imposant une cracmol comme enfant. Elle se revit, le jour de ses onze ans, seule devant ses bougies. Elle avait longtemps pleuré en comprenant qu'elle n'irait pas à Poudlard, sa mère avait entretenu ses espoirs jusqu'à la fin et la chute avait été rude. La jeune femme revit les regards condescendants ou pleins de pitié des voisins et des employés du Bureau d'insertion Sociale des Cracmols qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années. Mais surtout, elle se souvenait l'acharnement de Coronna, la folie douce qui noyait ses pupilles quand elle lui proposait un nouveau remède et le désespoir qui transformait sa mère lorsque leur inefficacité ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ce cycle sans cesse répété avait rendu Céleste malade. Elle avait ingurgité tant de potions douteuses, elle avait été déçue tant de fois. La jeune femme se sentait terriblement lasse.

« Et voilà ! Des gaufres et du Nutella, rien de tel pour entretenir ses poignées d'amour. » S'exclama Judith en entrant dans la pièce, un énorme plat dans les mains.

La jeune femme porta son fardeau comme un trophée jusqu'à la table basse et s'installa à côté de Céleste avant de couvrir une gaufre fumante de pâte à tartiner. Elle la tendit ensuite à sa visiteuse qui la saisit sans enthousiasme.

« Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! » Affirma-t-elle en simulant un entrain qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

Le ventre noué, elle plongea ses dents dans la pâte moelleuse et se força à mâchouiller un morceau. Du coin de l'œil, Judith l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Céleste, se risqua-t-elle finalement, incapable de feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps. Quelque chose ne va pas n'est-ce pas ? »

La question tira brutalement la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Paniquée, elle se força à rire et un croassement aigu franchit ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tout va très bien ! » Répondit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Judith voulu insister. Mais le visage ferme de Céleste l'en dissuada. Comprenant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur la situation que vivait son amie, elle entreprit de l'égayer en enchainant les anecdotes cocasses à propos de sa nouvelle colocataire.

« Bon, je t'épargne la vue de ton ancienne chambre transformée en autel à la gloire d'Aqua et je te prépare un lit sur le divan de ma chambre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit réveillées demain matin par le hurlement strident de Félicité quand elle te remarquera en train de camper sur sa couette barbie !  
-Et je m'épargne aussi quelques cauchemars. » Renchérit Céleste.

Un peu plus tard, pelotonnée dans un épais sac de couchage, Céleste luttait pour ne penser à rien. Demain, elle retournerait à Tinworth comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et s'immergerait dans ses préparations de rentrée. Oui, tout cela n'était rien, elle devait continuer à aller de l'avant.  
Le lendemain, elle quitta l'appartement de Judith dans l'après-midi et salua chaleureusement cette dernière en ignorant la pointe de regret qui lui transperçait le cœur. Elle roula lentement, se concentrant sur les près et les vallons qui défilaient à travers sa fenêtre pour ne pas réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Et quand Tinworth apparut enfin, une angoisse sourde lui étreignit la poitrine et elle freina. La voiture décéléra et Céleste se fit violence pour ne pas braquer le volant dans le sens inverse.

« Je suis ridicule, pesta-t-elle à voix basse. J'ai choisi cette vie, je ne peux pas me défiler après une semaine et laisser tomber tout le monde. »

Elle pensa à Oscar Dobson, extatique devant sa nouvelle institutrice et à Prudence qui ne l'avait pas traitée différemment. Elle songea aussi au bel épicier et au trouble qu'elle avait ressenti face à lui.

« Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! Le rendez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Obnubilée par la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille, elle s'était jetée sur les routes de Londres sans même penser à prévenir Romuald. Morte de honte, elle oublia momentanément ses autres soucis et se rua à l'épicerie dès qu'elle eut garé sa fiat panda. Malheureusement, la porte de la boutique était verrouillée et l'endroit semblait désert. Céleste attendit quelques minutes devant la vitrine, en vain, avant de regagner l'école d'un pas lourd. Le bâtiment était plongé dans la pénombre et un silence inquiétant régnait dans la cour de récréation. La jeune femme s'avança sur le bitume en frissonnant et aperçut un petit tas de lettres sur le perron de la porte. Elle saisit celle qui se trouvait au sommet et la décacheta avant de lire les quelques lignes du parchemin qu'elle contenait.

 _Ma chérie, pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas rentrée ? Je suis morte d'inquiétude ! Je t'en prie préviens-moi quand tu liras ces lettres._

Une vive culpabilité s'empara de Céleste. Sa mère aussi devait souffrir de ce qu'il s'était passé, le comportement de Gunther à son égard les atteignait toutes les deux et elle avait été égoïste de l'inquiéter ainsi. Ramassant les enveloppes restantes, la jeune femme décida d'emprunter le hibou de Prudence pour lui répondre, elle devait bien en posséder un pour communiquer avec le ministère. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir préoccupée Coronna mais au fond d'elle-même, les missives désemparées de celle-ci lui procurait un étrange sentiment d'apaisement. Son père la considérait peut-être comme une ignominie mais il lui restait toujours sa mère. Coronna ne l'abandonnerait pas alors Céleste ne battrait pas en retraite non plus. Céleste ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à celle qui l'aimait bien plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Même si cet amour frôlait parfois la démence.  
Serrant les lettres contre elle, la jeune femme remonta l'escalier qui menait à son appartement. Et la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant un tiroir de sa commode pour y déposer les lettres fut un sachet délicatement emballé. Alors, une vague de colère l'envahie brusquement et elle déchira le papier qui enrobait son contenu violemment, dévoilant un flacon aux inscriptions tape-à-l'œil. 

_**Avec notre remède magique poussmagie, les cracmols retrouveront leurs pouvoirs magiques !  
Efficacité garantie après deux semaines d'utilisation journalière !  
Déjà des centaines de cracmols guéris dans le monde entier !**_

Folle de rage, Céleste jeta le flacon contre son plancher. Ces gens profitaient du désespoir de sa mère, ils l'avaient rendue presque folle avec leurs promesses. Ils s'enrichissaient sur le dos de familles brisées et de vies détruites !

« Enfoirés ! » Rugit-elle.

Des années de frustration se libérèrent tout à coup et Céleste saisit tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Toute son amertume se déversa ce soir-là, tandis qu'elle ravageait son appartement et laissait libre court à ses pleurs. Quand elle se retrouva enfin à genoux sur le plancher d'une chambre dévastée, toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée. Elle considéra le carnage avec hébètement. Jamais encore elle n'avait perdu son calme de cette manière.

« Je deviens folle. » murmura-t-elle.

Inspirant profondément, Céleste chassa ce qu'il restait de rancœur au fond d'elle et se releva. La nuit était déjà tombée et elle voulait rassurer sa mère aussi vite que possible. La jeune femme saisit une plume et écrivit quelques phrases rassurantes sur un morceau de parchemin avant de se presser hors de l'école. Nerveuse, elle constata qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez Prudence et traversa la place déserte pour s'approcher d'une fenêtre éclairée. Les battants étaient entrouverts et Céleste aperçut Romuald Garisson, assis face à Prudence sur un canapé. Le jeune homme paraissait nerveux.

« Vous êtes certaine que l'annonce de la nomination de Pius Ticknesse au poste de ministre de la magie cache quelque chose ? Peut-être Scrimgeour a-t-il réellement démissionné ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix préoccupée.

Prudence secoua sombrement la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Non, je suis certaine que Vous-savez-qui est derrière tout ça, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je crains que la politique du ministère ne change radicalement d'ici peu. Vous devez vous y préparer Romuald. »

Abasourdie, Céleste en oublia sa lettre. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait pris possession du ministère ? Elle avait beau s'être tenue à l'écart du monde des sorciers pendant des années, cette information et ce qu'elle impliquait ne lui échappaient pourtant pas. Renonçant à interrompre Prudence et son invité, la jeune femme, livide, recula sans un bruit et retourna chez elle d'un pas rapide. Dans sa tête, quelques mots tournaient en boucle :

 _Je crains que la politique du ministère ne change radicalement d'ici peu._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Comme un vampire sans canines**

Campée devant l'énorme placard qui occupait un mur entier de sa salle de classe, Céleste scrutait le contenu des étagères d'un œil absent.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est au pouvoir. » Songeait-elle avec angoisse.

La jeune femme avait décidé de se plonger dans le travail pour ne pas penser aux terribles évènements des derniers jours mais le comportement de ses deux parents et l'avènement de Voldemort la veille lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Une crainte insidieuse l'envahissait progressivement alors qu'elle se demandait quelle serait sa place parmi les sorciers maintenant que les mangemorts avaient pris le pouvoir. Son statut de sang-pur ne la protégerait sans doute pas. Les cracmols n'avaient jamais été considéré avec bienveillance et elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait désormais.

« Ils ne s'en prendraient tout de même pas à moi ? murmura-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Je ne représente pas la moindre menace pour eux. »

Alors qu'elle déplaçait un carton poussiéreux, une souris jaillit du placard et frôla sa main avant de disparaitre sous un tas de fournitures scolaires. Apeurée, Céleste poussa un cri et recula prestement. Puis elle commença à rire nerveusement. Quelques heures passées à ressasser la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Prudence et Romuald Garisson l'avait mise à fleur de peau.  
Alors qu'elle posait quelques bouteilles de peinture inutilisables dans un coin de la pièce, quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement du poing contre une de ses fenêtres. Sursautant violemment, la jeune femme se redressa comme une biche aux abois et darda un regard fébrile en direction de l'intrus. Oscar Dobson, le maire de Tinworth agitait ses bras derrière la vitre en souriant largement. Céleste laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Le moldu arborait son insouciance habituelle, il ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre.

« Céleste ! s'exclama Oscar en s'engouffrant dans la classe. Je vois que vous faites un peu de tri pour la rentrée.  
-Il y en avait bien besoin. » marmonna la jeune femme, irritée.

Le maire ne sembla pas percevoir la contrariété de son interlocutrice.

« Je viens vous chercher pour vous présenter aux habitants du village. » Continua-t-il joyeusement en lui saisissant galamment le bras.

Céleste cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ? Une présentation ? » Couina-t-elle, sourcils froncés.  
-Mais oui, pour la fête du village qui se tient aujourd'hui ! J'avais laissé un prospectus dans votre boite aux lettres, vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, partagée entre irritation et effroi.

« Cela ne fait rien, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire un discours, montrez-vous parmi eux quelques minutes et le tour sera joué ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraina hors de la pièce et la traina à travers la cour de récréation. Il y avait un peu plus d'animation que d'habitude sur la place principale de Tinworth. Deux petits chapiteaux avaient été installés près de l'épicerie, accompagnés d'une demi-douzaine de tables et de bancs en bois. Un agréable parfum de grillades parfumait l'atmosphère, accompagné d'une âcre odeur de friture. Une foule clairsemée se mouvait joyeusement autour des installations et la rumeur tranquille des conversations s'élevait dans l'air. Le maire s'avança au milieu de cette agitation inhabituelle et s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix pour réclamer l'attention de ses concitoyens. Un bref silence s'établit et il commença son prêche.

« Mesdames, messieurs, merci d'être présents aujourd'hui pour notre fête annuelle. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente notre nouvelle institutrice : Céleste Rosebury ! Souhaitons-lui la bienvenue dans notre beau village. »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous les applaudissements polis qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Heureusement, l'attention des habitants fut de courte durée et chacun retourna bientôt à ses activités, sans se soucier de la nouvelle-venue. Celle-ci balaya l'attroupement du regard et repéra bientôt Romuald Garisson. L'épicier paraissait exténué, de larges cernes soulignaient ses beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux paraissaient plus indisciplinés que d'ordinaire. Se souvenant qu'elle lui devait des excuses, Céleste s'avança timidement et capta son attention en toussotant d'un air gêné. Il se retourna, une expression surprise sur le visage et la salua avec un sourire fatigué.

« Miss Rosebury, comment allez-vous ?  
-Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier, dit-elle, penaude. »

L'épicier secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vous ai vu partir de chez vous comme si vous aviez un Basilic à vos trousses et j'ai deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Rien de trop grave j'espère ? S'enquit-il avec gentillesse.  
-Non, répondit Céleste d'une voix sourde. Tout va bien. »

Romuald remarqua l'assombrissement bref de son visage et préféra changer de sujet.

« J'avais promis de vous payer un verre. Que diriez-vous d'un bon jus de citrouille ? »

La jeune femme accepta avec gratitude et se laissa guider jusqu'au chapiteau qui servait de bar. Un moldu s'y était accoudé et lisait la carte des boissons avec perplexité.

« Chaque année je me demande pourquoi on nous propose du jus de citrouille. Ce n'est pas mauvais mais généralement c'est plutôt du nectar de pomme qu'on trouve en dessous du jus d'orange. »

Oscar, qui se trouvait à proximité, se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne m'en parlez pas, c'est une autre des étranges lubies de Prudence. Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'on réussisse toujours à écouler le stock. »

Cette conversation fit sourire Céleste qui saisit le gobelet en plastique que lui tendait Romuald et y trempa les lèvres avec délice. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de boire du jus de citrouille depuis longtemps.  
Tout à coup, une révélation s'imposa à elle. Choquée par la prise de pouvoir de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, elle n'y avait pas fait attention sur le moment, mais la discussion à laquelle elle avait assistée la veille chez Prudence ne laissait aucune place au doute : Romuald était bel et bien un sorcier. Une partie d'elle s'en réjouissait secrètement, sa mère en serait morte si elle s'était laissée séduire par un moldu, pourtant cette confirmation fit naitre de désagréables papillons dans son ventre. Savait-il qu'elle était une cracmol ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comme réagirait-il en l'apprenant ? A l'idée qu'il puisse la regarder comme la dévisageait son père, elle se sentit nauséeuse.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demanda l'épicier d'une voix inquiète, avisant la blancheur de son visage.  
-J'ai besoin de m'assoir. » prétendit Céleste en se dirigeant vers un banc libre.

Elle se trouvait désormais à l'écart de la fête, seule avec Romuald. Le jeune homme lui jetait de discrets coups d'œil et elle se sentit troublée. Il lui plaisait beaucoup et le sorcier semblait également lui porter de l'intérêt, mais Céleste n'osait pas faire évoluer cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Observant la foule qui évoluait sous ses yeux dans un joyeux tumulte pour ne pas croiser le regard du jeune homme, elle avisa Prudence. La sorcière se trouvait avec un vieil homme au style résolument excentrique. Sa nature ne faisait aucun doute, bien qu'il ait fait l'effort de s'habiller comme un moldu. Il n'y avait qu'un sorcier pour penser qu'on pouvait sortir enroulé dans une atroce robe de chambre orange. Le vieil homme extirpa un journal de sa poche et le mis sous le nez de Prudence en gesticulant. La sorcière lui fit aussitôt signe de ranger l'objet et elle saisit le bras de son interlocuteur pour l'entrainer un peu plus loin avant de chuchoter avec animation. Céleste observa ce manège avec intérêt.

« Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose. » Marmonna-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Elle se tourna vers Romuald et lui demanda brusquement :

« Vous recevez la gazette du sorcier ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel dans celle d'aujourd'hui ? »

Désarçonné, l'épicier fronça les sourcils et ses joues se décolorèrent légèrement.

« Je n'y suis pas abonné, généralement mes voisins me tiennent informés des dernières nouvelles. »

Une ride soucieuse barra le front de Céleste, elle tourna la tête à nouveau et vit que le regard de Prudence et de son interlocuteur étaient braqués droits sur eux. La sorcière détourna rapidement les yeux mais la jeune femme avait eu le temps d'y lire un mélange confus d'inquiétude et d'hésitation. Elle se leva pour lui demander des explications mais Prudence disparut rapidement dans la foule.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. » annonça-t-elle, soucieuse, à Romuald.

Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui avait sans doute un rapport avec elle. Ses craintes à propos des mangemorts et du nouveau ministère l'avaient rattrapée et elle voulait savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il sobrement.

Il se leva et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Céleste sentit la main de l'épicier se glisser dans la sienne. Comme hypnotisée, elle le vit porter son poignet à ses lèvres et y déposer un fugace baiser.

« C'était un plaisir de passer ce moment avec vous, lui dit-il, sincère. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir souvent.  
-Moi aussi. » bafouilla Céleste, cramoisie.

Elle resta plantée sur place quelques minutes, incapable de quitter des yeux la silhouette de Romuald qui s'éloignait lentement. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé un visage soucieux mais Céleste ne le remarqua pas, encore stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, sortant de sa torpeur, elle se recomposa une expression convenable et regagna l'école. Ce baiser ne lui avait pas fait oublier ses inquiétudes et elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Prudence lui dissimulait ? Voldemort avait-il décidé de se débarrasser des cracmols ? Devait-elle fuir, se cacher ? Saisie de craintes, la jeune femme sentit ses genoux flageoler et elle s'appuya contre le muret de l'école.

« Céleste ! »

Coronna Rosebury était apparue dans la cour. Le souffle court, elle se précipita vers sa fille et lui saisit la main, sans remarquer la pâleur de celle-ci.

« Tu es bien là, Merlin soit loué ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contactée plus tôt ? »

Céleste avait emprunté le hibou de Prudence tôt dans la matinée pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas abordée la nomination d'un nouveau ministre avec la sorcière, bien que le sujet lui brûla la langue. Elle ne voulait pas que sa voisine sache qu'elle épiait ses conversations, même si cela avait été involontaire.

« Ma chérie, as-tu lu le journal ce matin ? » Lui souffla précipitamment Coronna.

La jeune femme remarqua alors la fébrilité de sa mère et l'expression à la fois vindicative et excitée qui défigurait son visage.

« Ils savent enfin pourquoi tu n'as pas de pouvoirs ! Tout ça c'était la faute de ces sales sang-de-bourde ! »

Céleste écarquilla les yeux, sidérée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maman ? « Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu sa mère parler des nés-moldus de cette manière et se sentait profondément choquée. Coronna lui tendit un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et désigna la Une du journal.

« Tout est écrit là ! »

Céleste lui arracha le quotidien des mains et parcourut rapidement l'article.

 _ **Révélations du Département des mystères sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques**_ __

 _Tenant la promesse qu'il avait faite lors de son discours d'investiture il y a deux jours, le nouveau ministre, Pius Thicknesse, a divulgué une partie des récentes découvertes du Département des mystères. Si beaucoup attendaient d'importantes révélations, nul n'imaginait le véritable raz de marée qui a submergé notre communauté._

 _« Il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs et beaucoup savaient que la transmission des pouvoirs magiques serait abordée, rappelle notre envoyé spécial, Enguérand Grosbouillon. Mais personne ne se doutait de ce que nous allions réellement apprendre à ce sujet. »_

 _En effet, un communiqué explosif a été révélé ce matin dans lequel plusieurs Langues-de-plomb font part de leurs découvertes dans le domaine de la transmission des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qu'on y apprend est atterrant._

 _« Les pouvoirs magiques se transmettent par le sang, rapporte le communiqué. Et nulle exception ne devrait être possible. Ainsi, le développement de pouvoirs magiques chez les nés-Moldus, aussi appelés Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est pas possible naturellement. De même, un enfant de sorciers ne peut pas naître sans pouvoirs magiques. »_

 _Ces informations ont provoqué bien des questionnements. Qu'en est-il des Cracmols ? Comment les Moldus s'approprient-ils nos pouvoirs ? Les réponses apportées dans ce communiqué font froid dans le dos._

 _« Certains Moldus réussissent à voler les pouvoirs des sorciers les plus vulnérables, comme les nouveau-nés, pour se les approprier. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire part des moyens qu'ils utilisent pour d'évidentes raisons de sécurité, mais outre l'usurpation de pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les leurs, ce sont les conséquences de ce vol qui sont les plus désastreuses. Les victimes sont parfois totalement privées de leur magie et contraintes à devenir des Cracmols. »_

 _Beaucoup de sorciers s'indignent contre ce détournement des pouvoirs magiques par les Moldus._

 _« Des enfants de sang pur sont obligés de vivre sans magie pendant que ces Sang-de-Bourbe bénéficient de pouvoirs qui ne leur appartiennent pas ! s'emporte le père d'une victime. Le ministère doit agir pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses ! »_

 _Le Département des mystères a affirmé travailler d'arrache-pied pour trouver un moyen de rendre leurs pouvoirs aux Cracmols mais ce processus n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît._

 _« Malheureusement, les Cracmols sont victimes d'une véritable amputation de leur magie. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver une solution mais cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. » avoue une Langue-de-plomb._

 _En attendant de trouver un moyen d'inverser le transvasement des pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier à un Moldu, le ministère promet de prendre des mesures radicales pour trouver et punir les responsables._

 _« Nous allons créer une commission d'enquête et mettre en place un fichier des nés-Moldus, a annoncé Pius Thicknesse. Les membres de cette commission seront chargés d'étudier les arbres généalogiques des suspects et de condamner les coupables comme il se doit. »_

« Tout cela c'est à cause des sangs-de-bourde ! » répéta Coronna, le regard halluciné.

Son visage se transforma sous l'influence d'une haine viscérale et ses doigts crochetèrent les épaules de Céleste.

« Mais un jour, ils trouveront comment te rendre tes pouvoirs, il faut juste attendre un peu plus longtemps. » Lui affirma-t-elle avec un sourire effrayant.

Céleste ne quittait pas le journal des yeux et relisait inlassablement l'article, sans écouter sa mère. Une partie d'elle-même, raisonnable et rationnelle lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un subterfuge des mangemorts pour s'en prendre aux nés-moldus. Mais celle qui avait subi brimades et humiliations, celle qui avait été rejetée et méprisée par son père, qui avait assistée impuissante à la folie aveugle de sa mère pendant des années, cette part d'elle pris le dessus. Et toute la colère et le ressentiment qu'elle avait maitrisés jusque là ressurgirent et l'aveuglèrent.

Debout au milieu d'une cour de récréation moldue, un journal à la main, Céleste maudit alors les sang-de-bourde qui lui avaient volé sa vie. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Comme une Banshee sans larmes**

S'il y avait bien un repas auquel Prudence Bowers faisait toujours honneur, c'était indéniablement le petit-déjeuner. Elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus satisfaisant qu'une bonne demi-douzaine de muffins aux myrtilles soigneusement disposés dans une belle assiette de porcelaine blanche et accompagnés d'une tasse de thé fumante aux délicats arômes floraux. Pourtant, ce matin-là, le festin qui l'attendait sur la belle table en bois de merisier de sa cuisine ne parvenait pas à attiser son appétit. Assise sur une chaise qui avait grand besoin d'être rempaillée, elle dardait un regard noir et suspicieux sur la lettre cachetée qui était posée juste à côté de son petit-déjeuner. Le papier jaunâtre et les lettres sévères tracées à l'encre noire sur l'enveloppe tranchaient terriblement avec la blancheur immaculée de sa belle nappe en dentelle. De son point de vue, le choix du parchemin, la couleur de l'encre et la calligraphie en patte de mouche de l'expéditeur manquaient terriblement de raffinement. Mais ce n'était pas le mauvais goût de la missive qui la perturbait le plus. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était le sceau ministériel qui marquait le coin de l'enveloppe. D'instinct, elle pressentait que son contenu lui couperait l'appétit. Prudence jeta un coup d'œil plein de regret aux muffins appétissants qui sortaient à peine du four. Une part d'elle-même était tentée d'occulter momentanément ce courrier indésirable pour profiter des gâteaux qu'elle avait préparés mais son ventre s'était noué sous l'effet de l'anxiété et elle décida de remettre sa dégustation à plus tard. Résignée, l'Oubliator déchira sans plus de cérémonie l'épais papier de l'enveloppe et d'une main ferme, elle en retira une lourde liasse de feuillets imprimés qu'elle posa à côté de sa tasse de thé. Le titre en gros caractères qui occupait un bon tiers de la première page de ce livret lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux et elle réprima à peine une grimace en le lisant.

 _ **Mesures d'urgence à mettre en place immédiatement afin d'assurer la protection de la communauté sorcière de Tinworth**_

À première vue, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement menaçant dans ces quelques mots. Chaque communauté sorcière était déjà régie par des règles et des lois spécifiques à l'environnement particulier dans lequel elles devaient s'insérer. Dans le cas de Tinworth, Prudence était mandatée par le ministère pour s'assurer que la cohabitation entre sorciers et Moldus se déroulait du mieux possible et que rien ne risquait de compromettre le Code international du secret magique. Bien entendu, il y avait de fréquents incidents. Cordélia Rutherbolt, qui habitait juste à côté de la mairie, avait déjà reçu de nombreux avertissements à cause de sa suspecte collection de nains de jardin ensorcelés. Ces créatures multicolores en argile se baladaient souvent librement dans le potager, arrachaient les mauvaises herbes et les légumes sans faire de différence, se jetaient des carottes au visage lorsqu'ils avaient un différend et juraient bruyamment quand l'un des enfants du village lançait son ballon par-dessus la haie. Lasse de devoir effacer la mémoire des habitants du village à tour de bras, Prudence avait voulu les séparer de leur propriétaire mais celle-ci avait fait mine de pleurer et s'était plainte avec véhémence de l'inhumanité du ministère.

« Mes enfants, ces ingrats, ne passent jamais me voir ! s'était-elle écriée en reniflant pitoyablement. Ces nains sont la seule source de joie qui me reste, n'avez-vous donc pas de cœur pour vouloir arracher son réconfort à une vieille sorcière sans défense ? »

Partagée entre embarras et impatience, Prudence s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer acerbement qu'une vieille et faible sorcière ne lançait pas régulièrement des maléfices de flétrissage sur les légumes de son voisin. Mais consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face à Cordélia, elle avait finalement décidé de lancer quelques sortilèges supplémentaires autour de la demeure de celle-ci afin que ses affreuses sculptures de jardin ne puissent pas s'échapper et que les Moldus soient pris d'une irrésistible envie de regarder de l'autre côté de la rue lorsqu'ils passaient à côté de cette maison.

Voilà à quoi avait ressemblé le quotidien de Prudence pendant dix ans : se bagarrer avec de vieux sorciers plus têtus que des hippogriffes, faire disparaître d'innombrables souvenirs et appliquer les rares décrets que le ministère lui faisait parvenir. Avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce quotidien avait pris des allures plus sinistres et inquiétantes. Il avait fallu apposer des charmes de protection autour du village, distribuer des plaquettes informatives et aider les habitants du village à protéger leur foyer. Consciente que ce genre de mesures n'arrêterait pas un Mangemort décidé, Prudence s'était fait un sang d'encre continuellement. Chaque soir en se glissant sous ses draps de flanelles défraîchis, elle s'était demandé avec angoisse si elle se réveillerait le lendemain pour constater la destruction d'une maison ou la disparition d'un sorcier. Mais miraculeusement, Tinworth avait réussi à échapper aux atroces faits divers qui avaient ponctué l'actualité ces derniers mois. Aucune famille n'avait été retrouvée morte, aucune Marque des ténèbres n'était apparue à l'horizon, le village avait juste souffert d'un brouillard compact et d'une dépression générale liée à la proximité des Détraqueurs. En comparaison d'autres localités, Prudence s'était jusque-là considérée comme chanceuse.

« Mais je suppose que la chance ne va pas durer, » songea la sorcière, les yeux toujours rivés sur le livret ministériel qui venait d'arriver.

Avec les Mangemorts au pouvoir, elle craignait de découvrir en quoi consistaient ces « mesures d'urgence » qu'elle devrait faire appliquer. Plissant le nez d'un air contrarié, Prudence saisit finalement le coin inférieur de la première page du dossier entre son pouce et son index et la fit pivoter lentement, dévoilant ainsi les premières exigences de ce nouveau ministère.

 _ **Article 1**_ _: À compter de ce jour, Prudence Bowers est chargée d'assurer la mise en place des mesures exceptionnelles qui seront explicitées dans les articles 2 à 56. Fonctionnaire au service du ministère de la Magie, elle se devra d'appliquer chacun des décrets sans aucune exception et de respecter son devoir d'obéissance et de réserve à la lettre. Tout manquement sera strictement sanctionné._

 _ **Article 2**_ _: Le fonctionnaire susmentionné dans l'article 1 devra fournir une liste détaillée des sorciers et sorcières habitant sur les territoires dont il a la charge. Cette liste comprendra les informations suivantes : Noms et prénoms, date de naissance, adresse exacte, liens de parenté connus, photographie d'identité._

 _ **Article 3**_ _: Chaque habitant aura pour obligation de remplir un questionnaire (voir annexe 1) qu'il remettra ensuite au fonctionnaire susmentionné dans l'article 1. En cas de refus, celui-ci devra faire part de ce refus au ministère dans un délai de huit heures._

Les mains tremblantes, Prudence reposa le dossier sur sa table et sortit un mouchoir en coton de sa poche pour s'éponger le front. La gravité de sa situation lui apparaissait enfin clairement. Les Mangemorts comptaient se servir d'elle pour mettre en application leur politique répressive et le moindre refus d'obtempérer lui vaudrait certainement un aller simple pour Azkaban. Nauséeuse, elle se pencha à nouveau sur sa table et poursuivit sa lecture avec une résignation glacée.

 _ **Article 21**_ _: Un nouveau règlement a été mis en place pour encadrer la vente de produits magiques. Tout commerce devra se référer aux nouvelles réglementations (voir la liste des produits autorisés à la vente en annexe 13). Le fonctionnaire susmentionné dans l'article 1 devra effectuer un contrôle hebdomadaire dans chaque point de vente à des dates et horaires qui lui seront communiqués le jour-même par hibou._

 _ **Article 35**_ _: Afin de lutter contre le vol de magie perpétué par les Moldus sur les sorciers, il est dorénavant interdit de fréquenter tout lieu public dit « mixte ». Le fonctionnaire susmentionné dans l'article 1 s'assurera qu'aucune interaction entre Moldus et sorciers ne soit rendue possible._

 _ **Article 36**_ _: Dans la continuité de l'article 35, il est dorénavant formellement interdit de placer des enfants sorciers dans une école moldue ou accueillant des Moldus._

Ce dernier décret fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron pour Prudence. Elle s'arracha à sa lecture et se leva brusquement, repoussant d'une main fébrile la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Ainsi, même l'éducation des jeunes sorciers serait désormais contrôlée. On conditionnerait les enfants dès leur naissance à accepter des idéaux d'intolérance et de communautarisme en leur retirant ce qui était souvent le seul et unique contact qu'ils eussent avec le monde des Moldus. L'Oubliator s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Derrière ses fins rideaux aux motifs floraux, elle apercevait le vieux portail blanc de l'école du village. Le cœur serré, elle observa les contours du grand marronnier de la cour de récréation. La rentrée approchait à grands pas, mais aucun jeune sorcier ne jouerait sous ses branches cette année-là. Les Mangemorts avaient choisi d'éloigner du reste du monde une communauté sorcière déjà très isolée, favorisant encore davantage la méfiance et l'incompréhension dans le futur. Mais ce n'était pas là leur seul objectif. Il n'existait aucune école de sorcier pour les enfants de moins de onze ans et les apprentissages fondamentaux tels que la lecture et le calcul s'apprenaient souvent dans les écoles moldues. Quelques privilégiés employaient des précepteurs qui venaient dispenser un enseignement de qualité à domicile, mais l'énorme majorité des familles n'en avaient pas les moyens. Qu'adviendrait-il d'elles ? Prudence ne savait pas ce qu'elle craignait le plus ; qu'une majorité n'ait pas accès à l'éducation, ou que le tout nouveau ministère décide d'ouvrir des classes où il enseignerait ses idéaux.

« Merlin… Que vais-je dire à Céleste ? » s'écria finalement Prudence en réalisant ce que ces décrets signifiaient pour la jeune enseignante.

Puisque l'école de Tinworth n'était plus ni concernée ni soutenue par le ministère de la Magie, sa fermeture aurait certainement lieu. Seule l'intervention régulière de quelques employés du bureau d'intervention en milieu moldu avait permis à cette classe unique de subsister toutes ces années avec des effectifs aussi serrés. Céleste serait donc une victime collatérale de ces bouleversements, d'autant plus que le BISC ne la protégerait plus. Où irait-elle désormais ? Elle avait obtenu un diplôme moldu et Prudence espérait qu'il lui permette de trouver du travail sans difficulté.

« Il faut que j'aille la prévenir, » songea sombrement la sorcière.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à travers sa fenêtre et cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la minuscule fenêtre aux volets verts qui se trouvait à l'étage de l'école. Les rideaux opaques avaient été tirés et rien ne laissait suspecter la présence de quelqu'un dans le logement de fonction. Prudence grimaça. Elle n'avait pas vu l'occupante des lieux récemment, pas depuis que la Gazette du Sorcier avait étalé cet abominable ramassis de mensonges éhontés sur leur Une. Inquiète pour Céleste, Prudence avait été frapper à sa porte plus d'une fois ces derniers jours mais personne n'était venu lui ouvrir et un silence pesant avait répondu à ses appels. L'Oubliator ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce mutisme. Cet article avait forcément eu un impact sur la jeune Cracmol et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne l'avait pas aveuglée au point qu'elle ne soit pas capable de percevoir le ridicule de ces accusations.

« Céleste est une jeune femme intelligente, se dit-elle avec moins de conviction qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle ne se laissera pas manipuler aussi facilement. »

Inspirant profondément, elle hocha la tête pour appuyer ses pensées et saisit l'assiette de muffins qui était restée intouchée sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tirait énergiquement sur le cordon de la cloche de l'école.

« Elle ne compte pas m'ouvrir ? maugréa la quinquagénaire après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses. Par la barbe de Merlin, cette fois-ci je n'abandonnerai pas. On verra qui se fatiguera la première ! »

Plus déterminée que jamais, Prudence fit tinter la cloche de toutes ses forces. Ce tintamarre eut l'effet escompté, la porte de l'école finit par s'entrouvrir légèrement et Céleste apparut sur le seuil.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Prudence? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

Prudence l'observa avec inquiétude. De larges cernes violets soulignaient un regard éteint. Les cheveux auburn de la jeune femme n'avaient visiblement pas été peignés ou lavés depuis plusieurs jours et une expression maussade s'était installée sur son visage. L'Oubliator jugea prudent de ne pas commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle.

« J'ai fait quelques muffins ce matin, commença-t-elle nerveusement en lui tendant l'assiette. J'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir. »

Céleste ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil aux gâteaux. Une ride contrariée apparut entre ses sourcils et sa mâchoire se contracta.

« Mauvais signe, pensa Prudence, elle n'est pas du tout disposée à parler.  
\- Que voulez-vous vraiment me dire ? » rétorqua Céleste en cachant mal son irritation.

La quinquagénaire mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. »

Céleste écarquilla brièvement les yeux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son interlocutrice se montre aussi directe. Prise de cours, la jeune femme fut tentée un instant de hurler, de frapper, de lui faire savoir à quel point cette question était déplacée. Comment allait-elle ? Elle venait d'apprendre qu'on lui avait volé sa magie. Les Sang-de-Bourbe qui pullulaient dans leur communauté se servaient de ses pouvoirs et vivaient l'existence qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Céleste avait passé la semaine à se remémorer les pires moments de son enfance. Toutes ces journées passées à étudier la sorcellerie en s'effrayant de ne pas avoir encore été capable de provoquer le moindre phénomène magique, l'angoisse quand elle entendait ses parents se disputer à son sujet, l'anniversaire de ses onze ans, passé à attendre une lettre qui n'était jamais arrivée, l'intégration houleuse dans son pensionnat moldu, le regard des voisins…

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, j'ai vécu pire, » répondit-elle finalement à sa voisine.

L'amertume et la colère qui déformaient la voix de Céleste effrayèrent Prudence.

« Céleste, commença-t-elle précipitamment, vous ne croyez tout de même pas… »

Une détonation assourdissante retentit derrière elles et les deux femmes furent projetées sur le sol par le souffle de l'explosion tandis qu'une pluie de débris s'abattait autour d'elles. Elles levèrent inconsciemment leurs mains devant leur visage pour se protéger, les yeux clos, tétanisées. Mais cette scène digne de l'apocalypse ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et presque aussitôt, un silence assourdissant s'installa dans le village. Sonnées, elles restèrent prostrées un moment avant de se relever difficilement et de contempler le gigantesque nuage de fumée qui obscurcissait le ciel. Des morceaux de brique et de verre jonchaient désormais la cour et Prudence songea, horrifiée, qu'elles auraient pu être sérieusement blessées par la violente propulsion des débris.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? » bégaya Céleste, hébétée.

La jeune femme était miraculeusement sortie indemne de l'explosion mais semblait avoir quelques difficultés à intégrer ce qui venait de se produire. Sans répondre, Prudence fit quelques pas mal assurés en direction du portail de l'école. Elle s'engouffra sur la place d'une démarche chancelante et avisa la foule qui se formait peu à peu face à l'épicerie du village, ou plutôt face à ce qu'il en restait. La vitrine avait explosé et un pan entier du mur était parti en fumée. Sur la façade encore intacte du bâtiment éventré, une inscription en lettres lumineuses brillait d'un éclat féroce.

 _ **Mort aux Sang-de-Bourbe**_

« Merlin ! » souffla Prudence d'une voix blanche.

La quinquagénaire regarda autour d'elle avec frénésie et c'est avec un soulagement immense qu'elle aperçut enfin le propriétaire du magasin. Perdu au milieu de la foule, Romuald Garisson observait le carnage avec une horreur non dissimulée. Il était indemne.

« Romuald, comment allez-vous ? » chuchota Prudence en lui agrippant fiévreusement le bras.

En état de choc, le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête pour regarder sa voisine.

« Je venais juste de partir pour livrer les nouveaux bégonias de Cordélia Rutherbolt et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Peu à peu, il comprenait qu'il avait échappé de justesse à la mort.

« Qui a bien pu… »

Prudence secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Ne restons pas là, venez. »

Elle le guida doucement par le bras en direction de sa maison, loin des regards scrutateurs et parfois hostiles des habitants du village. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte derrière eux, une forme, debout devant le portail de l'école, attira son regard. Prudence sentit un frisson glacé glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Céleste Rosebury dardait sur eux un regard venimeux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Comme un phénix sans larmes**

 _ **Sang-de-bourde**_

Les yeux rivés sur l'inscription fluorescente qui défigurait de manière obscène le mur de la petite épicerie de Tinworth, Céleste sentait un mélange chaotique d'émotions se bousculer en elle. Sa chute lui avait causé quelques bleus et égratignures mais son corps était comme anesthésié et elle ne sentait plus la brulure de ses écorchures, plus depuis qu'elle avait vu ces lettres grossières, tracées à la hâte sur le crépi du bâtiment. C'est la confusion qui s'imposa la première. La jeune femme, sincèrement surprise, se demanda qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille. Constatant les dégâts, elle sentit ensuite une vague d'angoisse lui soulever le cœur et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle repéra Romuald Garisson en face de sa boutique, soutenu par Prudence.

« Merlin soit loué. » Chuchota Céleste en constatant qu'il était indemne.

Puis, son cerveau tissa insidieusement les liens qui reliaient le séduisant sorcier au mot « sang-de-bourde ».

« Non… »

Une brève phase de déni la saisit. Elle tenta mollement de repousser les horribles soupçons qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais l'évidence finit par la frapper de plein fouet. Romuald Garisson,le sorcier qu'elle avait trouvé si charmant depuis son arrivée à Tinworth était un voleur et un imposteur. Cet homme était l'un de ceux qui avaient contribué à son malheur, il avait détruit sa vie. La colère, cuisante et intense, la submergea brutalement, balayant instantanément tout autre sentiment. Son corps vibra littéralement de rage, ses pommettes s'empourprèrent et ses poings se contractèrent violemment. Toute son âme lui criait de courir vers lui, de le frapper de toutes ses forces, des insultes amères se bousculaient sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne bougea pas et aucun son se sortit de sa bouche. Tétanisée, elle resta immobile.

« Ne restons pas là, venez. »

La voix de Prudence, lointaine, lui parvint et elle surprit sa voisine qui saisissait le bras de Romuald pour le soutenir. Scandalisée, elle vit la cinquantenaire le mener doucement à sa maison.  
Comment osait-elle exhiber sur son visage cette expression compatissante ? Pourquoi s'apitoyait-elle sur le sort de ce sang-de-bourde quand elle savait ce qu'il avait fait? Ce qu'il LUI avait fait ? Ce geste lui apparut comme une ultime trahison. Ses yeux se durcirent et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression de ses poings serrés. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la vieille maisonnette, le regard de Prudence accrocha brièvement celui de Céleste. La haine qui s'y trouvait fit tressaillir la cinquantenaire. Celle-ci se figea, hésita, puis ferma finalement le battant derrière elle, comme craignant d'être brulée par la force de cette œillade vindicative. Cette réaction ne fit qu'attiser la colère de Céleste, s'étouffant de rage, la jeune femme resta immobile un moment avant de tourner les talons. Assommée, elle traversa la cour de l'école, gravit l'escalier de bois grinçant qui menait à son logement et s'effondra sur le plancher de la chambre. Puis elle hurla. Elle ne se souciait pas de qui pourrait l'entendre, elle s'époumona à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Des larmes de fureur dévalèrent le long de ses joues et sa poitrine se souleva convulsivement au rythme de ses hoquets. Enfin, après ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, les cris moururent sur ses lèvres. La gorge sèche, Céleste se leva avec difficulté et se laissa tomber quelques mètres plus loin, sur son matelas. Cette crise de nerf l'avait vidée de ses forces et elle espérait pouvoir s'endormir rapidement, ne plus penser à rien, ne plus haïr personne. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, l'esprit de la jeune femme, hanté de souvenirs cruels, refusait de la laisser sombrer. Des pans entiers de sa mémoire ressurgissaient peu à peu, aussi précis et douloureux qu'une décennie auparavant, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à les repousser.

 _« Cesse de penser qu'il s'agit d'une erreur Corona ! Nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce n'en est pas une ! Poudlard ne fait JAMAIS d'erreurs ! »_

 _Ratatinée sur sa chaise, dans le salon, Céleste rentra encore un peu plus sa tête entre ses épaules. Ses parents s'étaient retirés dans le bureau en fermant la porte derrière eux mais le mince battant de bois étouffait à peine l'éclat de leurs voix. Impuissante, elle assistait à une conversation qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais entendre et fut tentée de plaquer ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Malheureusement, ses mains refusaient de lui obéir. Posées sur ses cuisses, elles agrippaient désespérément le tissu noir de sa robe de sorcier._

 _« Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication…  
-Bien sûr qu'il y a une explication, ricana Gunther avec amertume. Ta fille est une cracmol, Corona ! Elle ne recevra jamais cette fichue lettre ! Quand accepteras-tu de voir la vérité en face ? »_

 _Un bref silence suivit cette déclaration, puis la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Gunther sortit de la pièce d'un pas raide. Il quitta la maison sans jeter le moindre regard à la petite fille que se trouvait encore dans le salon. Céleste était toujours attablée, un gâteau d'anniversaire intact posée juste devant elle. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les onze bougies éteintes qui étaient disposées sur la crème chantilly de l'imposante Forêt noire._

 _« Le hibou s'est sans doute perdu en route. Poudlard se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Affirma Corona d'une voix faussement enjouée._

 _La sorcière s'était glissée derrière sa fille, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Elle saisit un couteau d'une main tremblante et plongea la pointe en métal dans le gâteau. La lame trancha efficacement les différentes couches de génoise, de crème et de cerises avant d'atteindre le plat en porcelaine sur lequel était disposée la pâtisserie. Puis elle fit basculer dans une petite assiette à dessert la part monstrueuse qu'elle destinait à Céleste._

 _« Inutile d'attendre ce fichu volatile pour manger. Nous recevrons certainement ta lettre demain, lorsque la direction de Poudlard sera mise au courant de ce contretemps. »_

 _Céleste hocha mollement la tête. Elle se força à saisir sa petite cuillère en argent et la plongea dans son dessert favori, puis elle porta à sa bouche une petite quantité de gâteau qu'elle fit rouler sur sa langue. Ses dents se mirent en action, plus longtemps que nécessaire, enfin la petite fille déglutit péniblement. Elle ne sentait ni le kirsh, ni les cerises, ni le chocolat. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était en train de manger. Elle n'avait qu'un mot en tête._

 _Cracmol_

 _Un terrible mot, et la voix de son père._

 _Cracmol_

 _Un mot qu'elle connaissait par cœur, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été prononcé directement devant elle._

 _Cracmol_

 _Un mot qu'elle craignait de toutes ses forces._

 _Cracmol_

 _Un mot tabou._

 _Céleste posa sa cuillère et regarda sa mère discrètement. Corona s'était assise à côté de sa fille, une fine part de gâteau devant elle. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce accentuait ses bruits de mastication. Elle mâchait une bouchée de Forêt noire sans s'arrêter ni déglutir et Céleste songea que cette bouchée n'avait sans doute pas plus de saveur que celle qu'elle s'était forcée à avaler._

« Merlin… » Murmura Céleste, le son de sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur de son édredon.

Elle n'aimait pas ce souvenir. Elle se rappelait encore la texture de ce gâteau sous son palais asséché, son goût insipide, la difficulté avec laquelle elle avait ingurgité chaque bouchée. Elle se souvenait encore du nœud dans sa gorge et de ce mot qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, dans leurs têtes à toutes les deux. Elle n'aimait pas se remémorer le jour suivant, ni celui d'après. Chaque jour passé à scruter le ciel dans l'espoir d'y voir un hibou, chaque jour passé à écouter les explications de plus en plus confuses de sa mère. Enfin, elle n'aimait pas revoir le regard froid et méprisant de son père et celui plein de pitié et de condescendance des sorciers de leur entourage. Elle aurait tant voulu les oublier.  
A nouveau, les yeux de Céleste s'humidifièrent. Mais cette fois-ci les larmes qui s'écoulèrent le long de son nez et imbibèrent le couvre-lit n'étaient pas des larmes de rage. C'est toute sa peine, son épuisement et son amertume qui s'exprimaient enfin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Comme une momie sans bandelettes**

Les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol pavé qui tapissait la place principale de Tinworth, Oscar Dobson constatait l'étendue des dégâts avec autant de soulagement que de consternation. De mémoire d'homme, jamais on n'avait vu un tel désastre dans son paisible petit village. Et comme Tinworth possédait l'une des plus importantes proportions de centenaires au Royaume-Uni, cela montrait bien le caractère exceptionnel de l'incident.

Le maire du village passa la main dans sa chevelure grisonnante en marmonnant quelques imprécations. Il avait fait l'état des lieux d'un œil expert et le résultat n'était pas réjouissant. L'épicerie avait été littéralement éventrée par l'explosion, un trou béant remplaçait ce qui avait été la vitrine du magasin et un large pan de mur manquait à l'appel. La place principale de la commune, recouverte de débris de verre tranchants et de morceaux de briques pourpres ressemblait désormais davantage à un champ de bataille qu'à un agréable lieu de promenade. Quant aux ruines encore fumantes, elles défiguraient abominablement la charmante rangée de façade en pierre brune qui faisait le charme de la commune. Face à ce désastre, Oscar tremblait en songeant aux conséquences que cette explosion aurait pu avoir. C'était un véritable miracle que personne n'ait été blessé.

« Madame Winterfield a eu les poli-sieurs au félétone, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver », annonça quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le maire se retourna pour faire face à Prudence. Immobile face à l'épicerie dévastée, son adjointe observait les ravages causés par l'explosion avec l'expression sombre et maladive d'une femme en deuil. Ses joues roses s'étaient décolorées, ses sourcils froncés se rejoignaient presque au milieu de son front et une lueur profondément troublée voilait l'éclat de ses pupilles. Quant à la difficulté troublante avec laquelle elle venait de bégayer ces quelques mots, elle était pour le moins préoccupante. Son adjointe devait être sous le choc pour en perdre ainsi son vocabulaire, elle qui faisait souvent preuve d'une verve acide.

« Très bien, marmonna le vieil homme. Vous devriez vous reposer Prudence, vous avez une mine épouvantable. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. »

Un bref éclat de panique traversa le regard terne de la cinquantenaire qui secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais accueillir ces poli-sieurs », dit-elle précipitamment.

Le maire haussa le sourcil face à cette nouvelle erreur de langage.

« Nous allons avoir besoin du dossier contenant tous les papiers administratifs de la commune, continua Prudence sans y prendre garde. Allez le chercher, je reste ici pour veiller à ce que personne n'approche de l'épicerie. »

Oscar ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Prudence lui lança un tel regard qu'il n'osa pas lui faire part de ses objections. Le maire soupira profondément, une moue renfrognée étira ses lèvres mais il acquiesça silencieusement et rejoignit la mairie d'un pas lourd.

« Un dossier ? songea-t-il, perplexe et agacé. Pourquoi diable a-t-on besoin de ça ? »

Un peu honteux, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ce fatras de paperasses ennuyeuses était rangé. Il n'osait pas demander confirmation à Prudence, son adjointe semblait en état de choc mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne fût plus capable de lui lancer quelques réflexions désagréables sur son incapacité à gérer les tâches administratives de sa commune. Tant pis, il devrait se débrouiller seul. Si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas subir les éternelles réprimandes de la cinquantenaire, il était prêt à fouiller un peu parmi les classeurs et les piles de papiers qui s'entassaient dans son bureau. La pièce n'était pas si grande après tout, il devrait bien réussir à mettre la main sur ce dossier sans l'aide de son agaçante adjointe.  
Fort de cette conviction, il entra dans la mairie et contempla l'immense placard de bois verni qui occupait toute la largeur de la pièce. Les portes ne fermaient plus depuis belle lurette et les étagères vomissaient documents, pochettes en carton, lettres et enveloppes encore scellées. À la vue de ce désordre, Oscar poussa un gémissement résigné et entreprit ses recherches sans aucun enthousiasme. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait vidé l'intégralité du meuble sur le parquet de la pièce et fouillé plusieurs fois les différentes piles qui s'étaient érigées autour de lui. En vain, le dossier convoité avait disparu comme par magie.

« Non d'une pipe ! Mais où se trouve cette fichue paperasse ? » maugréa Oscar en frappant du poing sur le tas de papiers le plus proche.

La tour branla sous le choc avant de s'effondrer sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Quelques notes de service s'envolèrent et se dispersèrent dans la pièce et une pochette en carton d'un rouge éclatant apparut soudain au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Le maire la contempla avec incrédulité. Il avait fouillé cette pile un nombre incalculable de fois sans trouver trace du dossier et il se demandait réellement comment quelque chose d'aussi voyant avait pu lui échapper. Il ramassa la pochette avec empressement et fit glisser fébrilement les élastiques qui la maintenaient fermée. Lorsqu'il posa un regard plein d'espoir sur les feuillets qu'il tenait enfin entre ses mains, quel ne fut pas son ravissement en constatant qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des documents souhaités. Serrant sa précieuse trouvaille contre lui, il se redressa et quitta la pièce avec soulagement. Ses recherches avaient soulevé les nuages de poussière qui recouvraient habituellement les dossiers et l'air saturé d'acariens lui irritait désagréablement les narines.

Dehors, deux policiers en uniforme étaient arrivés sur les lieux et s'activaient autour des ruines. Le premier, un jeune homme mince comme un fil de fer, délimitait la zone sinistrée à l'aide d'un ruban jaune tandis que son collègue, calepin à la main, notait soigneusement ce que Prudence lui racontait. La cinquantenaire parlait d'un ton mécanique, lentement, en hachant exagérément ses syllabes. Ce n'était pas vraiment le ton qu'on employait pour s'adresser à un adulte mais plutôt celui qu'un enseignant aurait choisi pour dicter des mots complexes à un tout jeune élève de cours préparatoire. Oscar s'immobilisa momentanément, un peu inquiet, et guetta la réaction du lieutenant de police. L'homme d'âge mûr à l'uniforme parfaitement repassé et à la moustache impeccable notait sagement ce que Prudence lui disait. Le comportement vexant de la cinquantenaire ne semblait pas l'exaspérer le moins du monde.  
Soulagé, Oscar se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du représentant de l'ordre et s'avança en tendant la main.

« Oscar Dobson, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le maire de Tinworth. »

Le policier ne tourna pas la tête et il continua d'écrire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Décontenancé, le maire réitéra sa présentation en s'approchant davantage et l'homme leva les yeux vers lui avec une lenteur insoutenable.

« Oscar Dobson… » répéta-t-il d'une voix songeuse.

Bien qu'il fût tourné vers lui, le policier semblait à peine conscient de sa présence. Ses yeux fixaient le vide, dépourvu du moindre éclat d'intelligence.

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama précipitamment Prudence. Je finissais justement de raconter ce qui s'était passé.  
\- Probablement une fuite de gaz… annonça le policier d'un timbre morne, sans se départir de son expression distraite. Vous devriez faire venir un spécialiste pour inspecter les installations du village.  
\- Bien sûr, je ferai tout le nécessaire ! s'écria le maire. Nous ne voulons surtout pas qu'une chose pareille se reproduise !»

Il allait se lancer dans un discours enflammé quand le ronflement d'un moteur retentit derrière eux. Bientôt, une voiture grise apparut à l'autre bout de la place et s'engagea lentement sur les pavés. Le conducteur immobilisa le véhicule un bref instant, étudiant soigneusement les lieux dévastés puis il jugea imprudent d'avancer davantage et coupa le contact avant de sortir de l'automobile. Irrité, Oscar remarqua le gros appareil photo qu'il portait autour du cou. Ses craintes furent vite confirmées, l'homme était un journaliste.

« Je viens faire quelques clichés pour le courrier de Cornouailles », annonça poliment l'individu.

Oscar le foudroya du regard. Pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, le sourire qu'exhibait le nouveau venu était moins un signe d'amitié que le rictus triomphant de celui qui s'apprête à détruire la réputation d'un village pour vendre son torchon. Pour une fois Prudence semblait de son avis, elle fixait le journaliste avec une hostilité visible.

L'homme ignora leurs œillades meurtrières et s'attela à la tâche avec une efficacité exemplaire. Il tournait autour des vestiges avec grâce et célérité, immortalisant les moindres détails sans se soucier de leur importance ou de leur intérêt. Toute preuve de ce qui s'était passé à Tinworth eut le droit d'être photographiée, que ce soit un morceau de brique noircie ou une boîte de conserve cabossée. Finalement, il revint vers le maire et exhiba deux parfaites rangées de dents blanches.

« J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas eu de victimes. C'est inespéré compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé. Vous avez une déclaration à faire pour notre journal ? »

Bien qu'il eût furieusement envie de l'étrangler, Oscar se contenta d'un refus froid et catégorique et le journaliste disparut de la place aussi vite qu'il était apparu, à la recherche de témoins plus conciliants. Le maire se mordit la lèvre, maudissant le traître anonyme qui avait appelé ce vautour pour lui faire part de l'incident. La région entière discuterait de cette explosion pendant des mois et on ne pourrait plus assister à un bal de village sans en entendre parler pour les deux prochaines décennies. Oscar tremblait à l'idée que ce malheureux incident puisse faire la une du journal ; sa commune avait déjà bien du mal à attirer des habitants et cette affaire n'arrangerait certainement pas le problème.

« Nous avons fini nos investigations, annonça le lieutenant de police en fermant son calepin. Veillez à ce que personne n'entre dans les ruines jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe de démolition ne rase ce qu'il reste du bâtiment… »

L'homme agita confusément la main en direction de l'épicerie avant d'ajouter :

« Parfois des gamins croient faire les malins en s'introduisant dans les vestiges et un mur leur tombe dessus. On voit ce genre de choses tous les jours malheureusement. »

Le maire se retint de justesse de lui signaler que d'un point de vue démographique, il y avait bien plus de chance qu'un vieillard un peu sénile se perde dans les ruines. Après tout, l'enfant était devenu une denrée rare dans les patelins isolés de Cornouailles. Mais la voix monocorde et l'expression absente de son interlocuteur le déconcertait tant qu'il en oublia de défendre la rare jeunesse de son village.

« Quels drôles d'oiseaux », marmonna-t-il à Prudence en les regardant s'éloigner dans leur camionnette.

Les policiers étaient restés une petite heure, avaient rapidement décidé qu'il s'agissait d'un accident de gaz et n'avaient même pas pris la peine de regarder son fichu dossier administratif ou d'interroger le propriétaire de l'épicerie. En grand amateur de séries policières, Oscar Dobson trouvait la procédure très expéditive et se sentait un poil déçu.

« Ce sont des professionnels, ils savent ce qu'ils font », lui répondit Prudence lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses réflexions.

La lassitude qui marquait le visage de la cinquantenaire ne dissimulait pas son sourire satisfait. Le maire frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je vais héberger Romuald en attendant que tout s'arrange, annonça finalement Prudence. Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais rentrer me reposer un peu. Toute cette histoire m'a tourneboulée et j'ai grand besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé ! »

Oscar la laissa partir sans un mot et son regard se tourna de nouveau vers l'épicerie. Fronçant les sourcils, il détailla les murs dévastés avec minutie. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne pouvait pas remettre le doigt sur ce qui l'avait interpellé. Soudain, un détail lui revint à l'esprit et il glapit de surprise. Une inscription. Il était sûr d'avoir vu une inscription sur les ruines juste après l'explosion. Pourtant, il avait beau scruter les murs, ceux-ci ne gardaient aucune trace du moindre graffiti.

L'inscription avait tout simplement disparu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Comme un éruptif sans corne**

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je vous le jure, Romuald, un jour je finirais par étrangler ces Augurey de malheur à mains nues ! »

Assise à la table de sa cuisine, Prudence agitait un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier en vociférant. Une photographie du nouveau ministre de la magie y apparaissait en grand format, l'homme arborait un air sévère et intraitable et la manière dont il exhibait sa baguette, mains croisées devant son torse, avait quelque chose de menaçant.

« Ils inventent bêtises après bêtises, comment peut-on cautionner ces fadaises ? » S'écria la cinquantenaire avec indignation.

Face à elle, Romuald fronçait les sourcils, lèvres pincées. Il vivait chez sa voisine depuis l'explosion de sa maison, quelques jours auparavant, et suivait avec elle l'inquiétante évolution de leur société. Chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles alarmantes et ce matin-là comme n'importe quel jour depuis l'avènement de Pius Thickness, leurs conversations tournaient principalement autour du ministère et des dernières nouvelles de la gazette du sorcier.

« La bonne éducation d'un jeune sorcier. Lut Prudence, le mépris suintant de sa voix perçante. Et regardez-moi ces recommandations ! On tombe sur la tête ! »

Romuald ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort. Inciter les familles à quitter les zones à forte concentration de moldus pour protéger leurs enfants ou préconiser l'apprentissage des sortilèges ménagers aux jeunes sorcières, l'article était si régressif qu'il en paraissait presque parodique. Malheureusement, les auteurs de ce torchon étaient on ne peut plus sérieux et cela confirmait l'une des pires craintes de Prudence, le ministère comptait bel et bien s'impliquer dans l'éducation des enfants. Bien sûr beaucoup refuseraient de suivre ces instructions mais maintenant que la scolarité à Poudlard était devenue obligatoire, il serait très facile pour les mangemorts de faire subir un lavage de cerveau aux élèves influençables. Puisque beaucoup de parents se refusaient certainement à adhérer à leurs idéaux, ils s'en prendraient à la nouvelle génération, plus malléable.

De colère et de dépit, Prudence chiffonna hargneusement le journal et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le morceau de papier rebondit sur le mur avec un bruit sourd avant de rouler sur le sol. Le vieux chat de la sorcière, qui sommeillait paisiblement sur une chaise, leva l'oreille puis entrouvrit les yeux. Ses moustaches frémirent quand il aperçut le projectile qui roulait sur le carrelage et il s'étira avec la langueur propre aux félins avant de se glisser nonchalamment sur le sol. D'un coup de patte, il poussa le journal devant lui puis entreprit de jouer avec ce jouet improvisé en ronronnant bruyamment.

Prudence observait son compagnon à quatre pattes avec indulgence quand un claquement sec sur le verre de sa fenêtre figea le sourire tendre qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. Une chaise crissa sur le carrelage et elle entendit Romuald se diriger d'un pas lourd et résigné vers la vitre. Il ouvrit le battant et saisit le volatile qui s'était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le hibou hulula impatiemment pendant qu'il détachait la lettre jaune vif qui était fixée à sa patte. Puis, il s'envola d'un battement d'aile énergique et disparut rapidement à l'horizon.

« Elle est pour moi ? » S'enquit Prudence avec lassitude.

Le ministère lui avait envoyé tant de lettres, tant de consignes, elle ne doutait pas que celle-ci soit également à son intention.

« Non. Répondit Romuald d'une voix blanche. Elle est pour moi. »

Aussitôt, la sorcière sentit sa gorge se nouer. Un mauvais pressentiment la saisit et elle tourna brutalement la tête en direction du jeune homme, faisant craquer sinistrement ses cervicales.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait déjà de ce qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe jaune. Mais elle avait encore l'espoir de se tromper, l'espoir que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle craignait de voir arriver depuis des jours. Impuissante, elle vit Romuald déchirer le papier de la missive puis en retirer un morceau de parchemin frappé du sceau ministériel qu'elle avait appris à détester. Il déplia le papier du bout de ses doigts tremblants et commença à lire le contenu à voix haute.

 _À monsieur Romual Garrison, fils de Kate Garisson, Moldue et de Charles Garisson, Moldu.  
Statut : né-Moldu._

 _Vous êtes convoqué au ministère dans le cadre d'une enquête sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques._  
 _Veuillez vous présenter au ministère, à la salle d'audience de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus le 20 août à 16h. Munissez-vous du questionnaire ci-joint dûment complété et de votre baguette magique._  
 _En cas d'absence, de retard ou de falsification de votre arbre généalogique vous serez immédiatement considéré comme coupable de Faux et usage de faux et de vol de magie aggravé._

 _Dolores Ombrage, directrice de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus_

La voix du jeune sorcier s'était étouffée au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Merlin. Vous ne devez PAS y aller Romuald ! Qui sait ce qu'ils comptent faire de vous ? » S'exclama Prudence, une main sur le cœur.

Romuald secoua la tête sans répondre, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

« J'ai de la famille en France, ils vous accueilleront à bras ouverts j'en suis sûre, continua la cinquantenaire avec fermeté. Il faut partir le plus rapidement possible. Nous vous ferons passer par les transports moldus, avec un peu de chance ils ne sont pas encore contrôlés par le ministère de la magie. »

Prudence s'arrêta brièvement pour laisser le temps à son voisin d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Préparez vos bagages, le strict minimum, et ne laissez personne se douter de votre départ. Nous transplanerons à Londres ce soir puis vous prendrez le premier train pour Paris.

\- Prudence, Vous ne croyez pas que tout cela est un peu prématuré ? » Murmura Romuald, secoué.

La sorcière le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est que mon avis, mais je crois qu'il est plus prudent de partir pour le moment et de voir comment les choses évolueront par la suite.

-Très bien, reconnu l'épicier, je fais confiance en votre jugement. J'avais justement envie de prendre quelques vacances ces derniers mois, c'est l'occasion. »

Satisfaite, Prudence agita sa baguette magique et une lourde valise en cuir s'extirpa d'un placard à l'étage de la maisonnette et lévita jusqu'à eux.

« Elle est un peu poussiéreuse, mais je lui ai fait subir un sortilège d'extension indétectable qui vous permettra d'y mettre pas mal de choses. »

La cinquantenaire trottina ensuite dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers et ouvrit une trappe qui se trouvait en bas des marches. Elle descendit avec agilité l'échelle en acier qui menait dans la cave et se retrouva bientôt engloutie dans l'obscurité. Romuald hésita au pied du trou béant, ne sachant pas s'il était autorisé à s'y engouffrer.

« Suivez-moi, j'ai quelques objets ensorcelés qui pourraient vous être utile et qui ne me servent jamais. » Entendit-il dans les profondeurs du sous-sol.

Le jeune homme se glissa dans le cellier avec une pointe d'appréhension. Prudence se trouvait au milieu d'une pièce de grande taille. Les murs et le sol avaient été grossièrement taillés dans la roche calcaire et des étagères instables accueillaient un bric à brac poussiéreux.

« C'est un peu chaotique, s'excusa la sorcière avec un sourire contrit, j'y entrepose tout ce dont je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Chez n'importe quelle personne, une cave mal rangée n'aurait pas étonné. Mais quand on connaissait le soin avec lequel Prudence ordonnait sa maison et son bureau, les objets posés au hasard sur les étagères pouvaient surprendre. Amusé, Romuald songea que sa voisine n'était peut-être pas aussi rigide et pointilleuse qu'on ne le croyait.

Les joues empourprées, celle-ci farfouilla dans une malle immense qui semblait contenir des vêtements dépliés et des morceaux de tissus chiffonnés. Elle en extirpa un masque blanc et une chemise à carreaux ample qui sentaient tous les deux le renfermé.

« Masque de transfiguration faciale et chemise d'embonpoint. Marmonna Prudence en tendant les objets à Romuald. Je crois que je devrais pouvoir vous dégotter un pantalon rapetisseur et de quoi vous teindre cette tignasse. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans la maison et le jeune épicier s'observait d'un œil critique dans un grand miroir. Il avait enfilé les trouvailles de la sorcière et s'était littéralement transformé. Son visage n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui de Romuald Garisson l'épicier-apothicaire et seul son regard vert n'avait pas subi de modification, ses cheveux habituellement bruns avaient pris une belle teinte blonde, il avait pris quelques kilos au niveau de l'abdomen et perdu quelques centimètres. Bref, il était devenu parfaitement méconnaissable.

« Où diable avez-vous trouvé ces gadgets ? » Souffla le jeune homme, impressionné.

Une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, Prudence lui expliqua que ces « gadgets » étaient en fait de rares artefacts magiques. Son père les utilisait fréquemment en mission quand il était auror et elle en avait hérité à sa mort quelques années plus tôt. Elle lui raconta ensuite quelques anecdotes qu'il lui avait rapporté enfant et Romuald aurait sans doute dû subir ces histoires une grande partie de la matinée si la clochette de la porte d'entrée n'avait pas vigoureusement sonné à ce moment-là.

Sur ses gardes, Prudence saisit sa baguette avant d'entrouvrir le battant pour voir qui se trouvait sur le palier. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement et un brin d'exaspération qu'elle reconnut Oscar Dobson, le maire du village.

« Oscar ! Que me voulez-vous de si bon matin ? » S'exclama Prudence en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

La sorcière ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui faire la conversation mais ne pouvait pas vraiment lui fermer la porte au nez. Soupirant intérieurement, elle décida d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire en espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas une fois de plus à modifier sa mémoire. L'explosion avait déjà nécessité quelques « oubliettes » et il finirait par avoir des séquelles si elle persistait à lui en faire subir à tour de bras.

Elle avait cru qu'elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à gérer le moldu après la destruction de l'épicerie mais celui-ci ne s'était pas montré très coopératif. Il avait mis en doute le travail des policiers, appelé le commissariat sans même en parler à son adjointe pour leur dire qu'il jugeait cette enquête expéditive et peu convaincante, dévoilé l'existence d'une inscription disparue. Finalement, Prudence avait été obligée d'étouffer l'affaire en lançant bien plus de sortilèges d'amnésie que prévu sur toute une ribambelle de moldus. Et impossible de compter sur le ministère pour l'appuyer, celui-ci ne prenait plus ce genre d'incidents en charge.

« J'ai fait appel à un spécialiste pour contrôler toutes les installations au gaz de la commune. Lui révéla Oscar avec une gravité inaccoutumée. Il vient de vérifier le chauffage de la mairie et nous nous apprêtons à aller voir celui de l'école. Comme vous vous chargez habituellement de ce bâtiment, j'ai pensé utile de vous en faire part. »

Quand son cerveau intégra qu'Oscar comptait se rendre dans l'école, Prudence, horrifiée, lui agrippa l'épaule.

« Attendez-moi une minute, Oscar, j'enfile mes souliers et je vous accompagne. »

Le maire lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Je me doutais que vous prendriez tout cela très à cœur. Vous avez tant fait pour m'aider lors de cet incident épouvantable. Quelques fois, je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous. » Lui dit-il joyeusement.

La reconnaissance d'Oscar fit naitre une désagréable sentiment de culpabilité chez Prudence.

-S'il savait… » Pensa la sorcière en enfilant une paire de mocassins verts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Comme un saule cogneur sans vigueur**

Céleste ne souhaitait pas rester à Tinworth. Elle associait désormais au village autant de mauvais souvenirs qu'à la maison de son enfance, des souvenirs emprunts de tristesse, de désillusions et de solitude. Venir ici n'avait pas changé l'opinion de son père, n'avait pas débarrassé sa mère de sa folie, elle y avait appris l'horrible vérité sur sa condition de cracmol et elle avait été trahie par ses voisins. Quant aux sang-de-bourbe, les responsables de son état, ils se baladaient en toute impunité dans les ruelles qui longeaient son logement de fonction. La jeune femme voulait partir loin de sa famille, loin des moldus qui l'avaient condamné à être une paria, loin des sorciers qui l'avaient rejetée toute sa vie, mais elle ne connaissait aucun endroit capable de lui épargner tout ça. Alors elle restait enfermée dans son appartement à ruminer sa rancœur et sa tristesse, prise au piège.

« Céleste ? Vous êtes là ? »

Céleste sursauta en entendant son nom. Désorientée, elle réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bâtiment de l'école, juste derrière la porte de son logement de fonction et que cette personne frappait énergiquement sur le battant en bois sombre. Elle considéra un bref instant de ne pas répondre mais l'empressement de l'intrus lui fit craindre qu'on ne défonça sa porte.

« Qui est-ce ? » Maugréa-t-elle finalement sans cacher son irritation.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.

« C'est moi, Prudence. »

Céleste serra les dents en se rappelant le comportement impardonnable de sa voisine quelques jours plus tôt. Celle-ci n'ignorait pas sa condition de cracmol mais s'était pourtant permise d'aider Romuald Garisson, un sang-de-bourbe, juste sous son nez.

« Que voulez-vous, madame Bower. » Demanda-t-elle avec une froideur teintée de ressentiment.

Il y eut un bref silence et Prudence répondit avec un agacement évident.

« Navrée de vous déranger, _madame Rosebury_ , mais un spécialiste est en train de vérifier le chauffage au gaz du bâtiment et je pensais que vous aimeriez être au courant. Nous avons fait sonner la cloche de la porte d'entrée à de nombreuses reprises et comme vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai craint qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose et je suis venue voir si tout allait bien. Mais de toute évidence, vous êtes en pleine forme, je vous laisse donc tranquille ! »

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, Prudence descendit les escaliers en ne manquant pas de faire un maximum de bruit dans les marches. Céleste quant à elle tremblait de rage.

« En pleine forme ? Siffla-t-elle avec hargne. Elle se moque de moi ? Comment pourrais-je être en pleine forme dans ces conditions ? »

Ivre de colère, la jeune femme repoussa la couette dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée, posa les pieds sur le parquet grinçant et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure d'une main fébrile puis ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

« Vous vous fichez de moi Prudence ? » Cria-t-elle en posant les yeux sur la cinquantenaire qui s'était arrêtée au milieu des marches pour la fixer, la main sur la rambarde, stupéfaite.

« Vous protégez ce sang-de-bourbe n'est-ce-pas ? Continua Céleste sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Vous savez ce que je vis à cause des gens de son espèce ? »

Jamais encore Céleste ne s'était permise d'exprimer ses émotions avec autant d'agressivité. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, elle avait appris à garder le contrôle très tôt et à cadenasser son cœur et ses pensées. Pourtant, immobile en haut de l'escalier les joues empourprées par la colère qui la rongeait et les yeux étincelants, elle se sentit soudain libérée d'un poids immense. Elle avait enfin exprimé à voix haute ce qui la tourmentait et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Prudence, les yeux ronds, la fixait avec stupeur. Elle semblait à la fois médusée et accablée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Céleste, vous ne croyez pas sérieusement ces histoires que le ministère de la magie tente de nous faire gober ? » Dit-elle en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

Incapable de réfléchir sereinement, Céleste s'apprêtait à lui jeter une réplique acerbe quand une voix tendue s'éleva au rez-de-chaussée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Oscar Dobson apparut en bas de l'escalier, une expression contrariée sur le visage. Aussitôt, Prudence camoufla la stupeur qui l'avait envahie face aux reproches de Céleste et se força péniblement à sourire.

« Rien de grave, nous discutions juste de l'explosion. C'est un vrai miracle que personne n'ait été blessé pas vrai ? »

Le maire, dubitatif, fronça les sourcils et observa les deux femmes avec méfiance. Les cris qu'il avait entendu, bien qu'il n'ait pas compris leur contenu, étaient tout sauf amicaux. Mais il décida de mettre l'incident de côté et s'adressa directement à Céleste.

« Maintenant que j'y pense mademoiselle Rosebury, une jeune femme a appelé ce matin pour vous parler. Une certaine Judith. Je lui ai dit que vous rappelleriez. Lui annonça-t-il avec un entrain forcé, déstabilisé par l'expression glaciale et furibonde de l'enseignante.

-Je vois, c'est aimable à vous. » Répondit froidement Céleste.

Saluant à peine ses interlocuteurs, la jeune femme recula et ferma violemment la porte de son appartement. Puis, elle assimila ce qu'il venait de se passer et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid. Pire, elle avait perdu son sang-froid face à quelqu'un. Ce genre de chose ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se soit mise en colère aussi facilement, qu'elle ait crié, c'était presque inconcevable. Mortifiée, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en respirant profondément. La jeune femme se sentait parfaitement ridicule et pourtant, au fond d'elle, il y avait du soulagement et de la satisfaction, deux sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, cet état d'esprit positif ne dura pas et bientôt, les paroles du maire lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Judith… » Murmura-t-elle, indécise.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle pensait à sa meilleure amie. Elle adorait Judith, la jeune femme l'avait sauvée de la dépression dans laquelle elle s'enfonçait peu à peu au début de son internat moldu, elle l'avait accompagnée dans ses études pendant des années. Après le dortoir du pensionnat elles avaient même partagé une colocation et rien n'avait jamais corrompu leur relation. Pourtant, ce coup de fil qu'elle était censé lui donner, pourquoi lui semblait-il soudain insurmontable ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle plus à faire confiance à la jeune femme. La réponse lui vint instantanément à l'esprit :

 _Parce qu'elle est moldue._

Cette pensée lui aurait semblé saugrenue quelques semaines plus tôt, mais elle n'était plus la même personne et le regard qu'elle portait sur ce qui l'entourait avait changé.

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit à Judith qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille de sorciers, le code du secret magique était formel à cet égard, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Sa meilleure amie appréciait donc la Céleste _normale_ , celle qui était supposé être moldue. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas rejeté en apprenant la vérité ?

 _Rien._

Elle avait été naïve. Mieux valait s'éloigner de Judith et des moldus en général. Ces relations bâties sur le mensonge n'avaient rien de réelles, le ministère de la magie et la gazette du sorcier lui avait fait comprendre cette cruelle réalité et elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir découverte plus tôt.

Alors que Céleste se convainquait de la sagesse de sa décision, une autre voix lui revint à l'esprit.

 _« Céleste, vous ne croyez pas sérieusement ces histoires que le ministère de la magie tente de nous faire gober ? »_

La jeune femme avala sa salive. Maintenant que sa colère était retombée, elle mesurait enfin pleinement le sens de ces mots.

« Ridicule. Murmura-t-elle avec un rire nerveux. Pourquoi le ministère inventerait-il une histoire pareille ? »

Céleste serra les dents et tenta de se convaincre que Prudence était dangereuse, qu'elle cherchait à la faire douter pour mieux la tromper. Elle ne devait pas l'écouter, ne devait pas laisser ses paroles l'atteindre. Le vol de magie dont parlait le ministère, s'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Pius Thickness avait promis de leur rendre les pouvoirs subtilisés, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle et pour sa famille. Sa voisine voulait aider Romuald à conserver la magie qu'il avait arraché à quelqu'un. Ils étaient tous les deux des monstres et méritaient de finir leur vie à Azkaban pour ces atrocités.

Immobile dans sa chambre, Céleste laissa à nouveau ces pensées nocives s'emparer d'elle. Mais dissimulé au milieu de ce torrent de haine, l'ombre du doute était semé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Comme une vélane sans charme**

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est du vieux matériel mais ça tiendra encore un siècle si vous l'entretenez bien. »

Le verdict tira un soupir de contentement au maire qui serra vigoureusement la main de la technicienne.

« C'est un vrai soulagement de savoir que nos concitoyens ne risquent rien. S'exclama-t-il en souriant. Merci d'être venue si vite.  
-Aucun problème, je vous envoie la facture dans la semaine. »

Le sourire d'Oscar perdit un peu de son éclat en songeant aux frais engagés, mais finalement il chassa bien vite ces préoccupations financières de son esprit. Changer toute l'installation de gaz aurait coûté une fortune et il y échapperait, si tout va bien, pour le reste de son mandat.  
A côté de lui, Prudence s'efforçait avec peine d'avoir l'air intéressée. La moldue chargée des vérifications venait de passer plus de deux heures à farfouiller dans des tuyaux, à inspecter des boites et à vérifier des fils multicolores. La sorcière n'avait strictement rien compris à ses explications enthousiastes et songeait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que la technologie. Enchainant bâillement sur bâillement, elle attendait impatiemment la fin de son calvaire.

« Bon, j'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir et à bientôt j'espère ! » Les salua finalement la jeune technicienne avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Saisissant son lourd matériel comme si elle s'emparait d'un oreiller en plume, elle disparut de la pièce en laissant les deux responsables de Tinworth derrière elle.

« Une bonne chose de faite. Se réjouit Oscar en lissant sa moustache. Mais on a causé pas mal de dérangement. »

Le maire contempla rapidement les bureaux poussiéreux qui s'entassaient en îlots autour de lui. Après s'être assurés que la chaudière n'exploserait pas un beau matin sans prévenir, ils étaient revenus dans la salle de classe pour inspecter l'état des prises électriques et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

« Puisqu'on y est, autant tout faire. » Avait fermement décrété le soixantenaire au plus grand désespoir de Prudence qui n'avait pas pu trouver d'excuse convaincante pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Ils avaient donc mis la pièce sans dessus-dessous, poussant sur le côté les bureaux ou les bibliothèques en bois massif qui bloquaient parfois l'accès aux installations électriques. Le maire avait même mis Prudence à contribution et la sorcière souffrait désormais de crampes musculaires douloureuses dans tout le corps.  
Ce déménagement imprévu leur avait fait découvrir des antiquités. Des vieux encriers et des plumes cassées s'entassaient au fond de certains placards et une magnifique collection de magazines d'avant-guerre prenait docilement la poussière sous une étagère. D'innombrables araignées mortes et le cadavre complètement desséché de ce qui avait sans doute été un petit rongeur avait complété ces trouvailles, ce qui avait arraché au maire des cris d'orfraie. Il s'était ensuite indigné de l'état des lieux en affirmant avec éloquence qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher aux enseignants de se faire la malle chaque année quand ils devaient occuper un local pareil. Prudence avait pincé les lèvres en se retenant de justesse de lui rappeler qu'en sa qualité d'élu, il était chargé de s'assurer de l'entretien des bâtiments publics, ce qui incluait bien entendu l'école.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut tout remettre en place maintenant. » Souffla Oscar en avisant d'un œil navré le dérangement que leur inspection avait occasionné.

Prudence le regarda avec horreur. Elle avait le dos en miettes et refusait de s'échiner à nouveau sur ces meubles alors qu'il lui suffirait d'un coup de baguette magique pour tout ranger. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire devant Oscar.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire ! S'exclama-t-elle vivement. Vous avez vu l'état de cette pièce ? Elle a grand besoin d'être nettoyée ! Je trouverai quelques volontaires pour m'aider et nous ferons ça avant la rentrée, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le soulagement qui éclaira aussitôt le visage du maire ne la fit pas douter une seule seconde de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

« Quelle excellente idée ! Je pourrais vous donner un coup de main…  
-Je vous demande depuis des mois de ranger votre bureau, commencez par ça. » Répliqua la sorcière, impitoyable.  
-Vous ne changez pas Prudence, toujours aussi implacable ! » Rit Oscar en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils traversèrent tous les deux la pièce en laissant derrière eux le bazar qu'ils avaient causé puis quittèrent les lieux en passant devant l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Prudence hésita une fraction de secondes en bas des marches. L'éclat qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt entre elle et Céleste avait confirmé ses craintes, la jeune femme se laissait aveuglée par son ressentiment et lui parler devenait urgent. Mais songeant à Romuald qui l'attendait chez elle et à la nécessité de le mettre en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible, elle décida de reporter cette discussion à plus tard. Elle s'occuperait de son voisin en premier puis, quand tout serait réglé, elle verrait ce qu'elle peut faire pour la jeune cracmol.

« Voulez-vous passer prendre le thé chez moi Prudence ? Vous avez admirablement travaillé et je m'en voudrais de ne pas vous exprimer ma gratitude après vous avoir exploité sans état d'âme. »

La sorcière déclina poliment l'invitation de son interlocuteur et Oscar s'éloigna, déçu, tandis que son adjointe pressait le pas pour rentrer chez elle.

« Romuald ? Vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-elle en passant le seuil de sa maison.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit et elle suivit ce son jusque dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme était assis sur une chaise et contemplait la convocation du ministère avec abattement. La malle qui lui avait prêtée Prudence était restée ouverte sur le sol dallé, vide.

« Vous n'avez pas commencé à faire vos bagages ? » Constata Prudence en fronçant les sourcils.

Romuald leva la tête vers elle et serra les poings convulsivement sur la table. Il paraissait terriblement las.

« J'y ai bien réfléchi, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir. Dit-il d'une voix compassée, comme s'il répétait un texte appris par cœur. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais coupable de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être devrais-je aller à ce rendez-vous et leur expliquer ma situation ? »

Prudence se laissa tomber sur une chaise, éberluée.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait raisonner ces gens-là, dit-elle doucement mais fermement. Ils pourraient vous mettre ces ridicules histoires de vol de magie sur le dos et vous enfermer à Azkaban en claquant des doigts. Êtes-vous prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

Quelque chose sembla se briser chez Romuald et le jeune homme se leva brusquement pour arpenter la pièce comme un loup en cage.

« Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire Prudence, mais tout cela semble si…  
-Ridicule ? Insensé ? Impensable ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour faire face à sa voisine.

« Exactement, ça n'a aucun sens ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Prudence secoua la tête avec lassitude.

« Il suffit d'une seule personne sans aucun bon-sens pour gâcher des milliers d'existences, l'histoire nous l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Répondit-elle avec amertume. Ne risquez pas votre vie au nom du bon-sens, ce serait un terrible manque de discernement. »

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté, Romuald ferma les yeux et expira profondément.

« Vous avez raison. Dit-il simplement.  
-Votre rendez-vous est demain après-midi, vous devez impérativement quitter le pays avant. Faites votre valise maintenant. Nous irons chercher vos parents avant de partir. Vous êtes fils unique n'est-ce pas ? »

Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa les pupilles du sorcier.

« Vous voulez que mes parents quittent le pays avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en ne parvenant pas à dissimuler les tremblements qui secouaient nerveusement son corps.  
-Il y a leurs noms sur la convocation et c'est bien plus une manœuvre d'intimidation qu'une réelle nécessité. Les mangemorts pourraient les utiliser pour vous atteindre, ils savent probablement où les trouver. Affirma Prudence en soupirant.  
-Dans ce cas, n'est-il pas possible qu'ils soient surveillés ? Dit Romuald qui sentait la panique l'étreindre.  
-Probablement pas. Merlin soit loué, le ministère n'a pas les moyens humains de mettre en place un contrôle comme celui-là. »

Le reste des préparatifs se fit dans un silence pesant. Chaque heure qui s'écoulait les rapprochait un peu plus de leur fuite et la tension qui les envahissait désagréablement au fil du temps leur coupait toute envie de s'adonner à de futiles bavardages.  
Le soleil finit par se coucher à l'horizon et les deux sorciers, anxieux et tendus, s'apprêtèrent à transplaner.

« Comme vous ne maitrisez pas le transplanage d'escorte, j'apparaitrais à Londres et ferais le reste du trajet en balai. Vous m'avez donné la bonne adresse n'est-ce-pas ? »

Romuald hocha la tête, le cœur sur les lèvres.

« Vous devrez convaincre vos parents de la gravité de la situation le plus rapidement possible en attendant que je vous rejoigne. S'il le faut, j'ajouterai mes… arguments dans la balance. Ensuite, nous gagnerons la gare la plus proche avec leur wature.  
-Voiture, la corrigea machinalement le jeune homme.  
-Peu importe. Nous ferons le reste du chemin à la manière moldue. »

Prudence fourra une lettre cachetée dans la main du jeune homme.

« Ne perdez pas ceci, ça vous permettra de rester en Savoie, chez ma cousine Louison, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.  
-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Prudence, pour tout ce que vous faites. »

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues de la sorcière.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je suis sûre que vous feriez de même si la situation était inversée. Allons-y maintenant. »

Retenant leur souffle, les deux sorciers se concentrèrent sur leurs destinations respectives. Puis, sous l'œil désintéressé du chat gris qui sommeillait sur un fauteuil, ils disparurent du salon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Comme un elfe sans chaussettes**

Céleste ne dormait pas. Recroquevillée dans son lit, elle tournait, gigotait, repoussait ses couvertures, se mettait sur le dos, puis sur le ventre avant de s'emmitoufler à nouveau sous ses draps. Mais rien n'y faisait, le sommeil la fuyait désespérément.  
Dehors, le soleil commençait tout juste à réapparaitre à l'horizon. Ses rayons passaient à travers les branchages du marronnier planté au milieu de la cour de l'école et envahissaient sournoisement le logement de fonction de la jeune femme. Céleste avait bloqué les premières lueurs du jour en se réfugiant sous ses draps mais cette méthode n'était pas aussi efficace qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Résignée, elle se glissa finalement hors du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour fermer ses volets.

« Encore une nuit sans dormir. » Constata Céleste en observant sans enthousiasme le lever de soleil qui illuminait les toits en tuiles de Tinworth.

Elle venait de passer une nuit épuisante, à regarder les heures défiler lentement sur son réveil. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Des crampes sévères nouaient ses épaules et ses cervicales, une affreuse migraine lui martelait le crâne et elle se sentait nauséeuse. La jeune femme soupira. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant qu'une longue nuit d'insomnie.  
D'expérience, elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait pas mieux avant d'avoir dormi un peu mais l'arrivée du soleil compromettait ce projet. Sachant pertinemment que cette solution ne l'aiderait pas à trouver le sommeil, Céleste ouvrit pourtant la fenêtre de sa chambre et se pencha vers l'extérieur pour faire basculer les loquets en fer qui maintenaient ses volets fermés. Le premier résista un peu et la jeune femme jura entre ses dents. Le métal rouillé lui égratigna les doigts et râpa bruyamment le panneau de bois en écorchant la peinture verte sur son passage. Finalement, il céda brusquement et le premier volet se libéra. Les tempes humides, Céleste s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre pour souffler un peu avant d'attaquer le second. Un détail piqua aussitôt sa curiosité.  
Une lampe venait de s'allumer dans la demeure qui se trouvait face à l'école. Céleste concentra son attention sur la pièce éclairée et vit la silhouette de Prudence Bower apparaitre derrière sa fenêtre. La sorcière était déjà habillée et son visage portait les stigmates d'une mauvaise nuit.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait debout à cette heure. » Songea Céleste en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'horloge et constata qu'il était à peine plus de six heures du matin. En face, Prudence s'était figée derrière la vitre et scrutait nerveusement l'extérieur de sa maison. L'oubliator balaya du regard la place du village puis tira ses rideaux d'un geste sec, se soustrayant aux yeux inquisiteurs de Céleste. Celle-ci sentit l'irritation l'envahir. Revoir sa voisine lui rappelait douloureusement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Les propos déconcertants de Prudence la veille lui avait parasité l'esprit.  
Contrariée, la jeune femme se détourna et saisit le deuxième loquet en fer qu'elle fit basculer sans difficulté. Elle ferma les volets, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité bienvenue puis rejoignit son lit à tâtons.

Prudence quant à elle se servait une tasse de café dans sa cuisine. Elle avait repris son apparence habituelle avec soulagement et se sentait très satisfaite, malgré la fatigue. La nuit avait été agitée mais tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité et aucun imprévu n'était venu perturber la fuite de Romuald et de ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient franchi la frontière sans encombre et ils étaient désormais en route pour le sud de la France.

« Une bonne chose de faite. » Pensa Prudence avec un sourire éreinté.

Le rendez-vous de Romuald avec la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu avait été planifié l'après-midi même. L'épicier ne risquait donc plus rien mais la cinquantenaire restait inquiète. Comment réagirait le ministère quand on remarquerait l'absence du jeune homme ? Enquêterait-on sur sa disparition ? Personne n'ignorait qu'il avait vécu chez Prudence ces derniers temps, après l'explosion de son magasin, et il était fort possible qu'on vienne lui demander des comptes un jour ou l'autre.

« Il va falloir que je prépare ma version des faits. Songea la sorcière avec angoisse. J'espère qu'ils ne me soupçonneront pas d'emblée. »

Elle avait songé à accompagner Romuald en France, mais son attachement à Tinworth et son affection pour les habitants l'en avait empêché. Elle ne fuirait qu'en dernier recourt, pour l'heure, elle voulait faire son maximum pour protéger sa communauté.

« J'espère avoir fait le bon choix. » Murmura sombrement Prudence en avalant une dernière gorgée de café. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Comme un crapaud sans bave**

« Quand avez-vous vu Romuald Garisson pour la dernière fois madame Bower ? »

Prudence s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et se pencha vers l'employée du ministère en évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Il y a deux jours. Je l'hébergeais chez moi depuis l'explosion de son magasin. Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme.  
-Je vois. Répondit froidement son interlocutrice qui prit aussitôt en notes sa déposition.

Nerveuse, Prudence suivit des yeux la plume qui glissait implacablement sur le parchemin de la sorcière avant de détourner le regard pour observer le bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout y était très rose. Le papier-peint baroque, les rideaux, la moquette et les abat-jours étaient tous de la même couleur saumon. Quant à la collection d'assiettes décoratives en fine porcelaine qui recouvrait presque entièrement les murs de la pièce, elle était pour le moins déconcertante. Une multitude d'adorables chatons y évoluaient librement, parfaitement indifférents à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.  
Prudence avait reçu une convocation du ministère l'après-midi même de la disparition de Romuald et avait craint de se retrouver immédiatement envoyée dans la salle d'audience sinistre et formelle du ministère de la justice. Mais la présidente de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu l'avait accueillie dans son bureau, un égard qui était sans doute dû à la longue et prestigieuse lignée d'aurors et d'oubliators dont elle était issue. Une lignée qui ne la sauverait certainement pas si elle échouait à se montrer convaincante.

« Et vous prétendez n'avoir jamais suspecté qu'il était né-moldu ? »

Prudence se focalisa de nouveau sur la présidente de la commission d'enregistrement et choisit soigneusement ses mots avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Et bien non. Dit-elle finalement, la gorge sèche. Lorsqu'il a disparu sans prévenir, j'ai pensé qu'il était allé vivre dans sa famille ou chez des amis. Pour être honnête, j'étais soulagée de le voir partir. Nous n'avons jamais été proches et je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi par politesse sans penser une seule minute qu'il accepterait. Imaginez mon embarras lorsqu'il a dit oui ! »

Prudence agrémenta son discours d'un reniflement théâtral.

« Je vois. » Répéta sèchement Dolores Ombrage.

Un silence pesant s'établit de nouveau dans le bureau ministériel et Prudence sentit une fine couche de sueur recouvrir la peau de sa nuque et de ses tempes. Le scepticisme de son interlocutrice n'augurait rien de bon pour elle et chaque minute de cet entretien faisait grandir son anxiété. Une peur sourde lui étreignait désormais la gorge et elle sentait l'odeur âcre de sa transpiration se répandre dans la pièce.  
Nerveuse, la sorcière laissa de nouveau ses yeux errer sur la collection d'assiettes d'Ombrage, cherchant un peu de réconfort parmi les chatons qui y jouaient avec insouciance.

« Madame Bower ! »

La voix sèche d'Ombrage la ramena brutalement à la réalité et elle sursauta légèrement.

« Vous paraissez nerveuse, susurra la présidente de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu avec un sourire mauvais. Me cacheriez-vous quelque chose ? »

Prise de court, Prudence secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Non non, j'admirais simplement vos assiettes, elles sont vraiment splendides. » Bafouilla-t-elle sincèrement.

Jusque-là, aucun des efforts de la sorcière n'étaient parvenus à faire naitre la moindre compassion chez Dolores Ombrage. Pourtant, ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé sans réfléchir firent mouche instantanément. La lueur glaciale qui habitait les prunelles sombres de l'employé s'atténua légèrement.

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où Romuald Garisson se cache actuellement ? »

Prudence remarqua immédiatement l'adoucissement du ton d'Ombrage et décida de ne pas laisser passer cette occasion inespérée.

« Il m'a bien parlé d'amis en Espagne … » Commença-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément.

Dolores Ombrage plissa les yeux et la fixa avec intérêt.

« A-t-il donné le nom d'une ville en particulier ? » Demanda-elle avec empressement, les doigts crispés sur sa plume.

Prudence prit une mine contrite.

« Honnêtement, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me disait.  
-Bien sûr, renifla Ombrage avec dédain, ces sang-de-bourbe sont si insipides. »

Prudence sentit une colère aigüe l'envahir devant cette femme odieuse et intolérante mais elle la dissimula de son mieux avant d'acquiescer.

« Ne m'en parlez pas, dit-elle avec une animosité qu'elle espérait convaincante. Quand je pense qu'un sorcier a été privé de pouvoirs pour quelqu'un comme lui, je m'en veux d'avoir logé ce sang-de-bourbe après l'explosion de son épicerie.  
-Comme je vous comprends. Apprendre qu'on a eu l'un de ces parasites sous son toit doit être bouleversant.  
-Tout à fait ! Il aurait pu s'en prendre à moi ou à mes proches, quand j'y pense, j'en tremble encore de peur et de rage. »

Dolores Ombrage sembla définitivement s'adoucir devant l'apparent désarroi de son interlocutrice. Elle appela son secrétaire qui s'empressa de leur préparer deux tasses de thé noir.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons vite fait de retrouver Garisson et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. » Assura-t-elle à Prudence en lui tendant une tasse.

Un sourire féroce étirait les lèvres d'Ombrage et Prudence frissonna. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle hocha la tête et saisit l'anse de sa tasse. Puis, elle la porta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres et fit semblant d'avaler une gorgée de thé avant de reposer le récipient sous l'œil attentif d'Ombrage. Cette vigilance confirma les soupçons de Prudence qui se félicita de ne pas avoir ingurgité le liquide qu'on lui avait apporté. Oubliator à la retraite, la cinquantenaire connaissait parfaitement les méthodes utilisées par les autres sorciers pour soutirer des informations ou pour s'assurer de la fiabilité d'un informateur. Quelques gouttes de veritaserum glissés dans une tasse de thé permettaient d'obtenir ce qu'on voulait, c'était facile à défaut d'être légal .  
L'interrogatoire prit fin peu de temps plus tard et la sorcière quitta le bureau avec soulagement. Ombrage avait semblé satisfaite par sa version des faits et elle espérait qu'on ne s'intéresserait plus à elle à l'avenir. Pressée de quitter les lieux pour regagner sa maison, elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton d'appel. Lorsque les portes s'entrouvrirent enfin devant elle, un couple en sortit d'une démarche hésitante et elle se décala sur le côté de la cabine pour les laisser passer. Leurs visages étaient graves et livides et ils observaient nerveusement les alentours. Le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains une lettre d'un jaune vif et Prudence sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée William ? » Chuchota la femme d'un air terrifié alors qu'ils passaient à côté de Prudence.

Il ne répondit pas mais s'avança en direction de la salle d'audience d'une démarche chancelante. Sa compagne le rejoignit en courant et glissa son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir.  
Derrière eux, Prudence hésita un instant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler, leur dire de ne pas y aller mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait eu tant de mal à les protéger, Romuald et elle, intervenir ici risquait de saboter ses efforts. Envahie d'une atroce culpabilité, elle suivit le couple des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière une porte. Puis, elle entra dans l'ascenseur et quitta le ministère dans un état second. Dehors, une pluie diluvienne noyait les trottoirs et un vent glacial balayait les ruelles désertes de Londres. Serrant sa cape de sorcier noire autour de ses épaules, Prudence se glissa dans un recoin sombre de l'allée avant de transplaner directement dans son salon. D'un coup de baguette, elle sécha rapidement les vêtements détrempés qui s'égouttaient sur le sol carrelé de la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son canapé en fermant les yeux. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle sommeillait.  
Des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de sa torpeur et elle soupira avec exaspération.

« Encore ce fichu Oscar ! Maugréa la sorcière.

Elle ne se leva pas et referma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ses bêtises aujourd'hui. » Songea-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se décourage, mais le tambourinement constant ne s'interrompit pas et Prudence finit par rouvrir un œil, une main crispée sur sa baguette magique.

« Si je lui jette un petit sortilège de colique, il me laissera tranquille et personne n'en saura rien. » Pensa-t-elle férocement en s'extirpant difficilement de son confortable canapé.

La sorcière traina des pieds jusqu'à sa fenêtre, tira légèrement son rideau et à sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Oscar Dobson qui s'acharnait ainsi sur sa porte mais Céleste Rosebury.

« Nom d'un petit botruc ! » S'exclama Prudence avec stupéfaction.

Elle n'attendait pas cette visite et redoutait un peu ce qui amenait la jeune femme chez elle. La cinquantenaire espérait que ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant l'avaient fait réfléchir un peu mais ça lui semblait bien trop beau pour être vrai. Gardant sa baguette magique à la main, Prudence traversa son hall d'entrée et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'entrouvrir. Ses espoirs de se retrouver face à une jeune femme contrite et repentante disparurent aussitôt, Céleste paraissait furieuse.

« Que puis-je pour vous Céleste ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.  
-Ou l'avez-vous caché ? » Lui demanda la jeune cracmol en brandissant une affiche.

Prudence observa le morceau de papier avec dédain. Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux avis de recherche relayés dans la gazette du sorcier depuis la mise en place de la commission d'enregistrement. La photo de Romuald y souriait tristement et les mentions « criminel en fuite » et « récompense de 100 gallions pour toute information menant à sa capture » encadrait son visage.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous insinuez. » Répondit froidement Prudence.

Le comportement immature et profondément biaisé de Céleste lui avait fait de la peine au début mais désormais, alors que des innocents étaient traqués et emprisonnés, cette ignorance et cet aveuglement l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux de cette tête d'hippogriffe.

« Vous avez aidé ce criminel à s'enfuir ! S'exclama Céleste d'un ton accusateur.  
-Je ne vous pensais pas si versatile miss Rosebury. Aujourd'hui vous le détestez alors que vous le dévoriez littéralement des yeux il y a quelques jours à peine. » Répondit Prudence d'une voix moqueuse.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'empourpre de gêne et de colère.

« C'était avant de…  
-Avant de vous faire complètement retourner la cervelle par les ridicules bobards du ministère ! Merlin ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre capacité de réfléchir par vous-même ! Comment diable avez-vous pu devenir professeur ? »

Bouche-bée, Céleste dévisagea le visage défiguré par la colère de sa voisine. Prudence semblait être sur le point d'exploser, jamais elle n'avait vu ni imaginé la cinquantenaire dans une telle fureur.

« Les mangemorts ont toujours cherché un moyen de se débarrasser des nés-moldu ! Continua Prudence d'une voix tonitruante. Même un troll trouverait cette histoire de vol de magie des plus louches, surtout dans le contexte actuel ! D'ailleurs, s'il était réellement possible de voler les pouvoirs d'un sorcier, on en aurait entendu parler depuis longtemps et beaucoup l'auraient utilisé pour leurs intérêts personnels. Vous pouvez même être sûre que le ministère n'aurait jamais révélé ce genre de chose et aurait expérimenté dessus en secret plutôt que de divulguer ça à tout va dans la presse. Les langues-de-plomb ne sont pas là pour rien ! Et comment des moldus pourraient-ils voler de la magie quand ils sont incapables de faire léviter le plus petit grain de poussière ? »

Interdite, Céleste ne chercha pas à interrompre le flot ininterrompu d'arguments et Prudence, emportée par la colère et la frustration continua sur sa lancée.

« Tout cela est profondément ridicule et il est temps que vous vous rendiez compte que ces bêtises sont des mensonges éhontés et que le ministère ne vous rendra pas des pouvoirs qui n'ont de toute manière jamais existé ! » Ajouta-t-elle impitoyablement.

Céleste eut l'impression de se prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais Prudence ne la laissa pas réagir et fit apparaitre un vieux grimoire d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Lisez-ça et essayez de faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui jetant presque le livre au visage.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la porte se fermait brutalement sous le nez de Céleste.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Comme un détraqueur sans souffle**

Céleste fixait la porte d'entrée de Prudence Bower, hébétée, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. L'éclat de fureur de sa voisine avait été trop soudain, trop imprévu, trop violent. Face à ce déferlement de colère, la surprise l'avait tétanisée, l'empêchant de répliquer de quelque manière que ce soit.  
La jeune cracmol fronça finalement les sourcils et ses yeux quittèrent le battant de la porte en bois pour détailler le grimoire que Prudence lui avait presque jeté à la figure. Il s'agissait d'un livre épais, aux pages jaunies et à la couverture de cuir violet usée par le temps et l'usage.  
Céleste retourna l'ouvrage et déchiffra machinalement les lettres dorées du titre.

 _De l'origine des nés-moldus_

Serrant les dents, elle hésita à jeter le livre par terre et à retourner chez elle sans un regard en arrière mais ses doigts en décidèrent autrement et feuilletèrent négligemment les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'introduction du texte sous les yeux. Elle lut les premières lignes machinalement et ce qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix.

 _De tout temps, l'origine des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques mais issues de familles moldues a inspiré les plus folles théories.  
Certains prétendaient encore récemment que leur existence résultait d'un échange de deux enfants à la naissance (ce qui expliquerait la dualité né-moldu et cracmol) ou que leurs pères biologiques et légitimes étaient deux personnes distinctes. Mais les récentes découvertes moldues de l'ADN prouvent désormais l'inexactitude de ces théories.  
D'autres encore ont avancé l'existence d'un procédé permettant le transfert de pouvoirs magiques ou la possibilité de faire apparaitre la magie chez n'importe quel moldu. Mais si rien ne prouve l'impossibilité de ces manipulations, l'immense majorité des magicochercheurs, tous domaines confondus, ont jugé ces théories très improbables, voir même ridicules._

 _C'est un généalogiste du début du 20ème siècle, l'autrichien Friedmond Harwich, qui a été le premier à proposer une réponse sensée à ce mystère.  
Son hypothèse reposait sur le raisonnement suivant : la grande majorité des sorciers étant issus de parents eux-mêmes sorciers, on peut considérer la magie comme une faculté qui se transmette au sein des liens de parenté. Dans le cas des cracmols, ces liens de parenté n'ont pas suffi à leur permettre de maitriser la magie et la plupart d'entre eux s'insèrent alors dans la communauté moldue. Le code du secret magique exigeant de ces cracmols le silence sur leurs origines, certaines familles moldues ignorent donc totalement leurs racines sorcières dès la seconde génération. Imaginons alors que l'ancêtre cracmol n'ait pas transmis des pouvoirs magiques mais plutôt « la capacité latente de faire de la magie » à ses descendants et qu'un jour, pour des raisons que des recherches plus approfondies prouveront peut-être un jour, cette possibilité devienne réalité. Alors, un sorcier peut naitre dans une famille moldue grâce à cet ancêtre cracmol._

 _Friedmond présenta son projet d'étude au ministère de la magie autrichien dès 1912 mais aucun des sorciers de la commission des subventions ne l'accepta en raison d'un contexte politique et social compliqué. Le projet tomba dans l'oubli et Friedmond dû attendre 1923 pour commencer ses recherches grâce à l'aide d'un investisseur privé.  
Malheureusement, la guerre ayant eu lieu précédemment avait causé la destruction de nombreuses archives et les recherches furent difficiles à mener à bien. Se posa également le problème du tabou que représentaient les cracmols pour leur famille. A l'époque, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient contraints de changer de nom et d'identité, ce qui compliqua considérablement les recherches. Au final, sur les trente nés-moldu étudiés, seul quatre purent être reliés avec certitude à des ancêtres cracmols. Un résultat décevant qui ne permit pas au travail de Friedmond d'obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il aurait méritée. Ses recherches tombèrent donc dans l'oubli pendant plusieurs décennies._

 _En 1971, ces travaux de généalogie refont miraculeusement surface lorsqu'un sorcier né-moldu américain, Dave Richards, s'intéressa de près aux recherches de Friedmond Harwich. Les Etats-Unis ayant été relativement épargnés par les guerres successives ayant secoué le monde, il entreprend de réunir des généalogistes et étudie dix sujets nés-moldu américains pour lesquels il établit avec certitude l'ascendance sorcière. Un succès qui ne suffit pas à contenter le jeune Dave. Très intéressé par la génétique moldu, il assura dans une tribune du journal des sorciers new-yorkais que des recherches combinant la science moldue et sorcière permettrait peut-être un jour de percer le mystère autour des nés-moldu et des cracmols. Mystère qui se trouve probablement dans ce qu'on appelle chez les moldus : l'ADN.  
Mais l'absence complète de liens entre moldus et sorciers aux Etats-Unis rendant difficile la mise en place d'un tel projet, aujourd'hui encore, aucune avancée majeure n'a été réalisée._

La première réaction de Céleste fut de rejeter en bloc le contenu du livre. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien de logique ou de sensé dans ce qu'elle venait de lire, ou que Prudence avait inventé ce charabia de toute pièce pour lui nuire. Mais malgré elle, le doute s'implanta profondément dans ses pensées.

Perturbée, la jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses esprits et relu chaque ligne avec minutie, cherchant désespérément une faille. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. D'où sortaient ces recherches ? Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler ? Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Vraiment plausible ? Mais chaque mot qui apparaissait sous ses yeux la confortait d'avantage dans cette certitude : cette hypothèse était bien plus logique que ce que la gazette du sorcier avait publié ces dernières semaines.

« Non. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, consciente de l'immaturité de sa réaction.

Elle aurait dû se réjouir en réalisant que le vol de magie n'existait pas mais au contraire, elle sentit un profond accablement l'envahir. La jeune femme avait besoin de se raccrocher à l'espoir d'avoir un jour les pouvoirs magiques dont elle avait été privée, elle avait besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Il lui fallait un avenir dans la communauté magique et un responsable à condamner pour continuer à avancer. Ce grimoire qu'elle avait à peine ouvert venait de la priver de tout ça en quelques lignes. C'était douloureusement difficile à accepter.

Sans réfléchir, elle tambourina à nouveau à la porte d'entrée de Prudence. Sa voisine ne tarda pas à réapparaitre sur le perron, devant elle. Son expression furieuse avait été remplacée par de la lassitude et elle observait calmement sa visiteuse.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ce livre ? Demanda brutalement Céleste en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-C'est la traduction d'une thèse allemande qui a été écrite il y a dix ans. Répondit tranquillement la sorcière. Mon père était passionné de généalogie, il a rassemblé des centaines de documents venus du monde entier dans le grenier de cette maison. »

Céleste observa à nouveau le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Les certitudes qui l'avaient rongée pendant des semaines n'étaient pas encore tout à fait prêtes à disparaitre et quelques doutes subsistaient.

« Pourquoi me donnez-vous ce livre maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps si vous pouviez me le confier à tout instant ?

Prudence haussa les sourcils.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pris le temps de falsifier tout un livre dans le seul et unique but de vous convaincre ? Navrée de vous l'apprendre Céleste, mais j'ai mieux à faire. »

La jeune femme se raidit, furieuse que la cinquantenaire ait si facilement deviné les soupçons qui lui parasitaient l'esprit.

« Ne soyez pas aussi prompte à vous dévaloriser, continua Prudence impitoyablement. Si vous remettez en question les théories absurdes du ministère de la magie, ce n'est pas parce que je vous influence mais parce que VOUS avez conscience qu'elles ne sont pas vraisemblables. »

Céleste serra les poings.

« Vous êtes un oubliator, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas capable de contrôler ce que je pense ? »

Un gloussement amusé franchit aussitôt les lèvres de Prudence. La sorcière fit tournoyer sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

« Oh je suis parfaitement capable de le faire vous avez raison. Mais je vous assure que si j'avais réellement essayé, vous ne seriez pas ici à me casser les oreilles. »

Ces paroles firent frissonner Céleste qui fixait la baguette magique de sa voisine avec appréhension. Voyant le malaise de son interlocutrice, la cinquantenaire fit glisser le court bâtonnet dans la poche de sa robe pour dissiper ses craintes.

« Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que j'ai de l'estime pour vous. Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes assez intelligente pour déterminer le vrai du faux toute seule. Il vous faut du temps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans vos émotions mais je sais que vous parviendrez à accepter la réalité. » Conclut-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Prise de court, Céleste ne réagit pas immédiatement à ce compliment inattendu. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais ne put pas déterminer s'il s'agissait de colère, de gêne ou de honte. Incapable de trouver une répartie intelligente, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de l'école.

« Céleste ! »

La voix de Prudence retentit derrière elle.

« Lisez ce livre jusqu'à la dernière page. »

Cette injonction faite, la cinquantenaire rentra dans le hall de sa maison et ferma la porte avec un sourire. L'oubliator avait vu dans le regard de Céleste la résignation qui y avait manqué et cette constatation la satisfaisait. Elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire pour la jeune femme.

Céleste quant à elle se dirigea vers l'école et s'assit sous le marronnier de la cour de récréation, une moue songeuse sur les lèvres. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle tremblait de rage devant les avis de recherche des nés-moldus en fuite. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait dorénavant plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Ses doigts parcoururent la tranche du grimoire qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains et firent pivoter la couverture. Puis, sans hésiter, elle reprit sa lecture où elle l'avait arrêtée. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Comme un dragon sans ailes**

« C'est une honte ! Un scandale! Comment diable peuvent-ils nous faire ça à quelques jours de la rentrée ! »

Furieux, Oscar Dobson accompagna son rugissement courroucé d'un coup de poing sonore sur le seul coin de son bureau qui n'était pas encore complètement enterré sous les lettres et les papiers administratifs. Le tremblement qui en résulta fit vaciller le meuble et provoqua la chute d'une haute pile d'enveloppes. Face à ce désordre supplémentaire, Prudence soupira discrètement.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Nous n'avions plus qu'une poignée d'élèves. » Dit-elle calmement en secouant la tête avec lassitude.

Voir son adjointe prendre aussi légèrement la nouvelle de la fermeture définitive de l'école de Tinworth sembla accroitre massivement la colère du maire.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! Les enfants du village devront faire plus d'une trentaine de kilomètres chaque jour à cause de cette décision irréfléchie ! »

Les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent brutalement.

« Je me suis battu pendant des années pour sauver notre classe unique, comment osent-ils nous annoncer ça aussi soudainement ? Gémit-il pitoyablement.  
-Cette décision n'a rien de soudaine, marmonna Prudence. L'inspection parlait de cette fermeture avant même que je ne vienne vivre ici. »

« Et j'ai dû en lancer, des sortilèges d'amnésie, pour qu'ils oublient à chaque fois de parler de nous lors des réunions d'affectation du personnel éducatif. » Songea-t-elle intérieurement.

Le maire, déçu par le manque de soutien de son adjointe, se tourna alors vers Céleste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Rosebury, je vais me faire un devoir de remettre à leur place cette bande d'hurluberlus et nous réussirons à sauver votre poste coute que coute ! »

La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bronché lorsque Prudence leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, se contenta d'hocher la tête. Mais cette réaction plutôt tiède ne découragea pas Oscar, au contraire.

« Je pars de ce pas me présenter aux bureaux de l'inspection nationale. Ils vont m'entendre, soyez-en certaines ! » Annonça-t-il en saluant les deux femmes.

Avant que Prudence n'ait pu l'en dissuader, il quitta la mairie comme un conquérant et monta dans sa vieille deux-chevaux cabossée. D'un geste théâtral, il sortit une clé de sa poche, l'inséra sous le volant et fit bruyamment rugir le moteur de l'antique guimbarde. Le pot d'échappement laissa échapper un impressionnant nuage grisâtre et le véhicule s'élança énergiquement sur la route, à peine visible tant la pollution qu'il émanait était dense. La sorcière le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment diable peut-on vouloir se déplacer dans cette boite sur roues infernale ? » Murmura-t-elle avec consternation avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.

« Navrée de vous avoir annoncé cette mauvaise nouvelle d'aussi bon matin Céleste, dit-elle d'une voix lasse en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mise au courant immédiatement. »

Céleste ne la regarda pas. Ses yeux inexpressifs, tournés vers la fenêtre, fixaient calmement la place du village. Un peu déconcertée par ce comportement, Prudence extirpa une lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit.

« Voici l'affectation qui vous a été adressée par l'inspecteur. Vous enseignerez dans une école de la banlieue londonienne à compter du premier septembre.

Céleste tendit la main et récupéra la lettre.

« Merci. » Dit-elle sobrement.

Agacée par l'apathie de la jeune femme, Prudence se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée. La veille, le comportement terriblement émotif de l'institutrice l'avait passablement irritée mais elle ne préférait certainement pas le stoïcisme qu'elle manifestait désormais.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air étonnée par la nouvelle. Dit-elle sèchement.  
-Je m'y attendais, répondit Céleste. Lorsque le ministère de la magie a annoncé qu'il était dorénavant interdit d'envoyer les jeunes sorciers dans les écoles moldues, j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cette classe reste ouverte. »

Céleste se tût brièvement, les yeux toujours fixés sur la fenêtre.

« Je déménagerai demain. Annonça-t-elle finalement. Il n'y a rien que me retienne ici désormais. »

Prudence fronça les sourcils mais n'essaya pas de la faire changer d'avis. Céleste se tourna alors vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai lu la thèse que vous m'avez donné de la première à la dernière page. Dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement décidée. J'y ai passé la moitié de la nuit et j'ai passé l'autre moitié à réfléchir.  
-Et où vous ont menées ces réflexions ?  
-Maintenant je sais que je suis plus stupide qu'un véracrasse. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Et devant Prudence, stupéfaite, elle quitta son masque impassible pour éclater de rire. Il y avait un peu d'amertume et de tristesse au milieu de cette hilarité mais ce n'était pas ce qui dominait et la cinquantenaire sentit son cœur s'alléger en l'entendant rire ainsi. Lorsque Céleste reprit enfin son sérieux, elle posa une main sur son front et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Prudence. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote. » Reconnut-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La jeune femme respira profondément et se força à sourire avant de continuer.

« Vous savez, au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que cette histoire de vol de magie n'était pas très claire. Et pour être honnête, je me sens ridicule en repensant à la façon dont je me suis comportée.»

La confession de l'institutrice arracha un sourire à l'oubliator.

"Disons que vous n'avez pas montré le meilleur de vous-même. Admit la sorcière avec franchise.  
-Mais ça m'a ouvert les yeux, reprit Céleste. Je me suis souvent demandé quelle était ma place dans cette société. Maintenant je sais que je serais mille fois plus heureuse en faisant une croix définitive sur tout ce qui a trait à la magie. J'aurais dû envoyer le BISC sur les roses lorsqu'ils m'ont proposé de venir enseigner ici. Maintenant, je sais que j'appartiens d'avantage au monde des moldus qu'à celui des sorciers. »

Céleste se sentait plus calme et sereine que jamais. Elle avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ, loin de la magie, et rien ne la détournerait plus de cette voie. Elle devrait endurer les reproches sans fin de Judith qu'elle n'avait pas contactée depuis des jours et faire comprendre une fois pour toute à sa mère qu'elle ne retournerait jamais dans le monde des sorciers mais elle était enfin prête à surmonter tout ça. Manger des gauffres au nutella chez sa meilleure amie, taper sur son vieux poste de radio pour le faire marcher, redouter que son antique fiat panda ne rende brutalement l'âme au milieu de Camden, ces petites choses qui avaient été son quotidien pendant des années lui manquaient, même si ça n'avait rien de magique.

Et puis qui avait besoin de savoir faire voler sa petite cuillère jusqu'à l'évier quand on pouvait voir en direct à la télé ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du globe ? Parfois, la technologie pouvait être aussi fascinante que la sorcellerie. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Comme un sorcier sans baguette**

 _Quelques mois plus tard..._

« N'oubliez pas de ranger votre bureau avant de sortir ! »

Une trentaine de chaises raclèrent simultanément le sol dallé de la salle de classe puis les élèves agrippèrent leurs cartables et se dirigèrent vers la sortie dans un joyeux désordre. Céleste attendit patiemment que les retardataires finissent de glisser leurs cahiers dans les casiers et elle les accompagna jusqu'au portail de l'école où se pressaient déjà les parents. La jeune institutrice inspecta l'attroupement d'un œil attentif et appela les enfants un par un, s'assurant qu'aucun de ses élèves ne partait seul.

« Emily, Sanders, vous pouvez y aller. Jones, reste ici, tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

La foule d'élèves s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure et il ne reste bientôt plus personne. Céleste ferma alors le portail de la cour de récréation à clé et retourna dans sa classe où régnait un silence bienvenu après cette longue journée d'école. Mais le départ de ses élèves ne signifiait malheureusement pas que son travail était terminé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de cahiers du jour qui étaient entassés sur son bureau et la jeune femme ne put retenir un grognement grincheux à la perspective des fastidieuses corrections qui l'attendaient. Céleste saisit pourtant le premier cahier de la pile en soupirant, farfouilla sa trousse à la recherche d'un stylo rouge et se mit au travail sans plus tarder. Elle espérait finir cette tâche désagréable à temps pour profiter un peu du retour des longues journées de printemps et plus tôt elle s'y mettrait, plus tôt elle pourrait quitter l'école et flâner dans le parc qui se trouvait près de chez elle.  
Elle se consacrait à cette corvée depuis une peu moins d'une demi-heure quand elle ratura par inadvertance une réponse correcte.

« Nom d'un petit gobelin ! » S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en levant son crayon rouge, catastrophée.

Jurant entre ses dents, la jeune femme saisit son blanco et entreprit de corriger son erreur du mieux possible.

« Comme d'habitude, tes jurons sont pour le moins inhabituels Céleste ! »

La jeune femme leva la tête, surprise. Son collègue se tenait devant la porte de sa classe, une pile de manuel dans la main et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je t'amène les manuels de mathématiques que tu as commandés pour l'année prochaine, ils sont déjà arrivés. Continua-t-il en déposant son fardeau sur la table d'un élève.  
-Merci Wilfried. » Répondit Céleste avec gratitude.

Le dénommé Wilfried, qui s'occupait des élèves de sept à huit ans de l'école, était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la chevelure brune indisciplinée. Son fin menton était décoré d'une barbe broussailleuse et il possédait une impressionnante collection de pull-overs en laine aux motifs tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, ce qui amusait beaucoup Céleste.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda celle-ci en avisant les rides soucieuses qui creusaient l'espace entre ses sourcils.  
-Pas trop mal, mais figure-toi que mes évaluations de mathématiques ont encore disparu sans laisser de traces cet après-midi. Je commence à croire que je perds les pédales. » Soupira le jeune homme.

Le visage de Céleste s'assombrit et elle dissimula péniblement le malaise qui l'envahissait. Elle pensait connaitre la nature de ces mystérieuses disparitions mais ne pouvait pas en faire part à son collègue.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Nigel, continua celui-ci sans remarquer le trouble de la jeune femme. Mais comment a-t-il bien pu faire ? Je les avais enfermées à double tour dans le tiroir de mon bureau !  
-Tu les as peut être changées de place sans faire attention ? Suggéra Céleste, mal à l'aise.  
-Non non non, je suis sûr de moi ! S'exclama Wilfried, vexé. Et maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un évènement étrange se passe dans cette classe depuis que Nigel s'y trouve. Tu te souviens des poissons rouges de la classe qui sont devenus bleus d'un jour à l'autre sans qu'on sache pourquoi ? Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il était aussi derrière cet incident ! »

Céleste sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle intervienne avant que la situation ne devienne dangereuse. L'année précédente, le flair inhabituel de son collègue lui aurait valu un bon sortilège d'oubliette et l'affaire aurait été considérée comme réglée. Mais maintenant que les mangemorts contrôlaient le ministère, le jeune Nigel risquait de faire les frais de la perspicacité de son instituteur et Wilfried lui-même ne seraient certainement pas épargné.

« Et comment aurait-il fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton qu'elle voulait sarcastique. Il a levé les mains bien hautes, crié abracadabra et tes évaluations ont disparu ? »

Wilfried s'empourpra légèrement.

« Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-il, piqué au vif.  
-Quant à tes poissons, continua Céleste en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, l'un de mes oncles travaille dans une animalerie et lorsque je lui en ai parlé il m'a dit que cela pouvait arriver. Une maladie asiatique je crois. C'est extrêmement rare mais ça s'est déjà vu.  
-C'est vrai ? s'écria Wilfried qui semblait rassuré. Je me disais bien que ça devait être quelque chose dans ce genre ! Je te laisse, je vais essayer de remettre la main sur ces fichues évaluations. Bon courage pour tes corrections. »

Céleste le salua et se pencha à nouveau sur ses cahiers. Mais elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur son travail, le visage du jeune Nigel lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit et une inquiétude sourde l'envahissait progressivement.

"C'est un sorcier né-moldu, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.", songea la jeune femme en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Elle déposa son stylo rouge sur son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux sur la porte de sa classe, se remémorant les doutes de plus en plus affirmés de son collègue. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses progresser d'avantage. Que se passerait-il si le ministère venait à apprendre qu'un né-moldu résidait dans cette école ? Rien ne garantirait la sécurité de Wilfried et de Nigel si les mangemorts s'intéresseraient à eux.

"Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.", murmura Céleste, alarmée.

Elle réfléchit un moment, les coudes posés sur le bois de son bureau et la tête plongée dans les paumes de ses mains. Et soudain, la solution lui apparait avec une telle évidence qu'elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans son entourage qui soit capable de prendre les choses en mains et en qui elle puisse avoir une totale confiance :

 _Prudence._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Comme une mandragore sans racines**

"J'ai organisé une manifestation devant le service régional de l'éducation de Cornouailles mardi prochain, cette fois-ci, ils seront obligés de prendre en considération mes revendications ! Vous verrez Prudence, la réouverture de notre école aura bientôt lieu !"

Prudence examina l'expression à la fois enjouée et déterminée d'Oscar Dobson et retint avec peine un soupir exaspéré. Plus de huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fermeture de la classe unique de Tinworth, mais le maire du village ne s'était toujours pas résigné à cette décision. Le vieil entêté continuait à organiser la résistance avec une obstination qui forçait l'admiration... Ou l'exaspération.

"Oscar, soupira Prudence. Je ne pense pas que les manifestations, les prospectus vindicatifs et les affiches indignées auront le moindre effet sur la rectrice. Elle nous a déjà envoyé d'innombrables courriers pour expliquer que cette décision était actée et que rien de ce que vous direz ne la fera changer d'avis.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! La fermeture de cette école entraîne des effets néfastes sur l'éducation de nos élèves ! s'indigna le maire en s'empourprant sous l'effet de la colère. Regardez un peu ce qui se passe ! Plus de la moitié des parents concernés ont choisi de ne pas inscrire leur enfant dans une autre école et préfère s'occuper de leur éducation eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas une preuve indiscutable ?"

Prudence soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était absolument pas par soutien pour la cause d'Oscar que ces élèves n'allaient plus du tout à l'école. En réalité, le ministère de la magie avait interdit aux sorciers de laisser leurs enfants fréquenter les établissements moldus et ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de les instruire à domicile. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, elle ne pouvait pas faire part de cette réalité à Oscar. Celui-ci continuait donc sa lutte avec acharnement, persuadé de son bon-droit, et le temps n'émoussait pas ses convictions au plus grand désespoir de Prudence.  
La sorcière lui avait déjà lancé de nombreux sortilèges d'oubli ou de confusion et si elle persistait à modifier la mémoire du maire, il finirait par ne plus connaître son propre prénom. Au début, elle tenait à préserver son irritant voisin et n'utilisait pas la magie tant que ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, mais plus le temps passait et moins elle avait de scrupules. Après des mois à souffrir des plaintes continuelles du maire, sa baguette commençait à sérieusement la démanger.

"J'oubliais, vous avez reçu une lettre hier", lui annonça soudain Oscar entre deux monologues inspirés au sujet de sa prochaine manifestation.

La sorcière haussa un sourcil et elle oublia momentanément les maléfices qu'elle souhaitait faire subir à son interlocuteur.

"Une lettre ? Par la poste ?", demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Oscar lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

"Évidemment par la poste, comment diable voulez-vous recevoir des lettres ?"

Prudence secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr, où ai-je la tête ?", dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

Elle saisit la missive que lui tendait Oscar et l'examina avec curiosité. C'était une enveloppe banale et le tampon à demi-effacé qui décorait le timbre prouvait qu'elle avait bel et bien envoyée par la poste.

"Bizarre, songea la sorcière, qui donc m'enverrait une lettre sans utiliser de hibou ?"

Sourcils froncés, la sorcière retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle déplia l'unique feuillet qui s'y trouvait et lut son contenu avec curiosité. Curiosité qui se transforma tout d'abord en étonnement teinté de plaisir quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une missive de Céleste. Puis, lorsqu'elle comprit la raison pour laquelle la jeune institutrice la contactait, elle s'assombrit.

"Nom d'une chouette déplumée", murmura-t-elle.

Oscar la contemplait avec une curiosité évidente.

"De quoi s'agit-il Prudence ?", lui demanda-t-il d'une voix empressée.

Prudence darda sur lui un regard acéré. Elle venait de trouver un moyen, plus inoffensif que la magie, de se venger de cet enquiquineur.

"C'est Céleste, lui répondit-elle impitoyablement. Elle me racontait à quel point son école et ses élèves lui plaisaient."

Le sourire d'Oscar s'évanouit aussitôt, à la plus grande satisfaction de la sorcière. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Comme une nuit sans étoiles**

Wilfried s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de parfaitement rationnel. Les histoires de fantômes et les superstitions l'amusaient mais il les avait toujours considérées comme des légendes ridicules réservées aux enfants naïfs et aux adultes crédules. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ses fermes convictions seraient mises à l'épreuve par un élève de huit ans qui détestait les mathématiques ?

"Du calme Wilfried, songea-t-il en inspirant profondément, les mains posées à plat sur le tableau en ardoise qui recouvrait l'un des murs de sa classe. C'est la fin de l'année, tu es fatigué et tu t'imagines des choses, c'est tout. Il y a forcément une explication logique à ces évènements."

Le jeune professeur se retourna pour contempler à nouveau la pile d'évaluations qu'il avait posée sur son bureau. Il avait clairement vu les stylos de ses élèves parcourir les copies avec frénésie. Alors pourquoi diable n'y avait-il rien de marqué sur les feuilles qu'il avait lui-même ramassées ?

"C'est Nigel, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait ça !", grommela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

D'abord, ses photocopies s'étaient mises à disparaître mystérieusement. Et quand il avait enfin réussi à faire passer ce fichu contrôle à ses élèves, leur travail s'était effacé sans aucune raison ? Nigel n'avait jamais caché son hostilité pour cette évaluation de mathématiques et il était le seul à avoir un mobile, sans compter les nombreux incidents similaires qui avaient tous un lien quelconque avec le garçon. Mais comment s'y était-il pris ? C'était un vrai mystère et plus Wilfried y songeait, plus son esprit cartésien lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel là-dessous, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître.

"Wilfried ?"

Brutalement arraché à ses réflexions, le jeune homme sursauta nerveusement et se tourna vers la porte de sa classe. Céleste l'observait d'un œil grave et son expression était pour le moins étrange.

"Tu n'es pas occupé ? Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un", lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'écarta du seuil de la porte et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtue d'une ample robe pourpre et d'un étrange chapeau pointu, entra dans la pièce. La nouvelle-venue s'avança dans sa direction d'un pas sûr, s'arrêta juste devant lui et lui tendit la main en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Prudence Bower, enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous devez être Wilfried Chesny ?"

Le professeur hocha la tête et jeta une brève œillade déconcertée en direction de sa collègue. Le nom de cette femme ne lui disait rien, était-elle la grand-mère d'un de leurs élèves ? Ou une représentante de passage à l'école pour leur vendre une nouvelle méthode de lecture ?

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, madame Bower", répondit-il avec hésitation, cherchant une façon polie de lui demander qui elle était sans la vexer.

Au fond de la classe, Céleste les regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux et il fronça les sourcils.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous ?", ajouta-t-il un peu nerveusement. Cette situation le mettant inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

La dénommée Prudence posa une main sur son épaule et il remarqua alors la fine baguette de bois qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venue pour vous aider", lui souffla l'étrange visiteuse avec un rictus mystérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wilfried était assis devant son bureau et préparait joyeusement sa prochaine séance de grammaire. Il ne se souvenait plus de la visite pour le moins perturbante de Prudence Bower. Quant au jeune Nigel, il était redevenu un élève parmi les autres aux yeux de son instituteur.

Dans la pièce voisine, Céleste se tordait les mains en lançant des regards coupables vers la classe de son collègue.

"Il n'aura pas de séquelles n'est-ce pas ?", demanda-t-elle fébrilement à la sorcière qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Prudence secoua la tête avec un petit sourire entendu. Elle avait remarqué l'inquiétude de Céleste dès qu'elle était arrivée dans cette école moldue. La jeune femme l'avait bombardée de questions angoissées et de toute évidence, devoir effacer la mémoire de son collègue la peinait beaucoup. Elle ne s'y serait probablement jamais contrainte si elle n'avait pas eu peur pour la sécurité du jeune professeur.

"Normalement non, mais il faut éviter d'avoir recours aux sortilèges d'amnésie trop souvent alors espérons que le petit Nigel ne fasse pas trop de vagues d'ici la fin de l'année."

Céleste essuya les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'étaient formées sur ses tempes avec un mouchoir.

"Si nous mettons Nigel au courant de la situation, peut-être qu'il pourrait faire attention à ne plus utiliser la magie devant les autres Moldus ?", proposa-t-elle faiblement.

Mais Prudence anéantit aussitôt ses espoirs.

"Surtout pas ! s'exclama la sorcière en la fixant avec sévérité. Que ferons-nous s'il alerte les Mangemorts sans le vouloir. Il est trop jeune pour comprendre la gravité de la situation !"

Céleste s'empourpra, honteuse. Elle avait réalisé l'idiotie de sa proposition à l'instant même où elle prononçait ces mots et le refus catégorique de son interlocutrice ne faisait qu'attiser son embarras. Prudence remarqua son air piteux et s'adoucit.

"Je sais que vous appréciez ce Wilfried, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. Je vous promets d'éviter autant que possible d'utiliser la magie et quand j'y serai contrainte, ce sera toujours avec finesse."

Elle se garda de préciser qu'en temps normal, les Oubliators n'étaient pas forcément très tendres avec les Moldus qu'ils devait gérer et que de nombreux incidents de mémoire auraient pu être évités si le sorcier à l'origine du maléfice ne s'y était pas pris avec la douceur d'un éruptif fou-furieux.

Un silence s'établit entre les deux femmes. Rassurée par la promesse de la sorcière, Céleste se détendit pour la première fois depuis le début de cette rencontre et remarqua finalement les cernes et les rides soucieuses qui marquaient le visage de Prudence. De toute évidence, la sorcière était préoccupée. Céleste avait choisi de fuir la communauté magique au tout début du règne des Mangemorts et bien que de nombreux incidents d'origine douteuse soient apparus dans la presse moldue ces derniers mois, elle était peu au courant de ce qui se passait réellement chez les sorciers. Sa mère ne lui en parlait pas et elle ne cherchait pas à s'informer. Malgré tout, elle devinait que les choses devaient être difficiles pour Prudence et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir contactée une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tinworth l'été précédent. En réalité, elle se sentait encore embarrassée en songeant au comportement qu'elle avait eu à cette époque. Les derniers mois lui avaient permis d'analyser les évènements qui perturbaient le monde magique à tête reposée et quand la rage et le ressentiment avaient cessé de l'aveugler, la profondeur de sa propre bêtise lui était apparue. Contrainte à se remettre en question et à réfléchir à sa propre situation, elle avait finalement accepté de ne pas être tout à fait Moldue, mais pas sorcière pour autant, et ce positionnement lui avait permis d'accepter Nigel quand elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs et de l'aider avec sérénité. Une chose dont elle aurait été incapable quelques mois plus tôt.

"Comment vont les choses à Tinworth, rien de particulier ?", demanda finalement Céleste, un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir cherché à prendre des nouvelles plus tôt.

Prudence haussa un sourcil, étonnée par le regain d'intérêt de Céleste pour un village dont elle ne devait pas garder d'excellents souvenirs. La sorcière ne blâmait pas la jeune Cracmolle pour son silence. Elle comprenait à quel point sa position devait être difficile à accepter. Naître sans magie dans un monde où tout le monde peut faire léviter ses biscottes, subir les regards moqueurs des voisins et le rejet de sa propre famille. Céleste avait vécu bien plus d'épreuves que la plupart des gens et Prudence ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur de son comportement l'été précédent. Elle avait également compris son besoin de s'éloigner de Tinworth et de l'amertume que ce village lui inspirait certainement. Aussi était-elle agréablement surprise d'entendre une pointe d'intérêt dans la voix de Céleste. La jeune femme ne lui demandait pas des nouvelles par simple politesse et cette constatation lui fit plaisir.

"Oscar est en croisade contre l'éducation nationale depuis que vous êtes partie, annonça-t-elle donc de bon cœur. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que j'entende parler de la réouverture de l'école, de manifestations ou de prospectus à distribuer. C'est à en devenir folle, croyez-moi."

Céleste pouffa. Le ton exaspéré de la sorcière ne lui avait pas échappé et elle imaginait très bien l'entêtement dont devait faire preuve le Moldu pour la mettre dans cet état.  
Un autre visage apparut dans sa mémoire et elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

"Et Romuald, avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?"

Cette fois-ci, Prudence lui jeta un coup d'œil pénétrant avant de répondre de façon succincte.

"À vrai dire, il n'est pas très loquace sur sa vie en France mais il semblerait qu'il aille bien."

Céleste se sentit aussitôt soulagée pour le jeune homme et elle ne chercha pas à en apprendre davantage. Elle s'efforça de sourire à Prudence et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table.

"J'en suis heureuse pour lui, dit-elle sincèrement. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, vous venez m'aider et je ne vous ai toujours pas offert une tasse de thé ! Attendez-moi, je vais nous préparer deux tasses et vous me raconterez ce qui s'est passé à Tinworth depuis que je suis partie.  
\- Alors préparez-vous à m'entendre incriminer cet imbécile d'Oscar pendant une bonne heure au moins, j'ai grand besoin de déverser mon chaudron !", la prévint la sorcière avec un clin d'œil complice. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Comme un Doxy sans venin**

Assise sur l'une des chaises dépareillées de sa petite cuisine, Corona préparait son petit-déjeuner à grand renfort de baguette magique mais son esprit était ailleurs et ses toasts noircissaient dangereusement sous l'effet d'un sortilège de cuisson mal maîtrisé. Quand elle sentit l'infâme odeur de nourriture carbonisée qui se répandait dans la pièce, la sorcière sursauta et baissa sa baguette. Mais le mal était fait, elle n'engloutirait pas ses deux tartines de pain habituelles pour entamer la journée.

"Par la barbe de Merlin.", soupira Corona en contemplant d'un œil désolé le résultat de son manque d'attention.

Elle saisit le pichet qui se trouvait sous ses yeux et se versa manuellement un grand verre de jus d'orange. Inutile de provoquer un nouvel accident en s'évertuant à utiliser la magie.

"Je peux bien me servir de mes dix doigts de temps en temps. Après tout, Céleste est obligée de vivre comme ça en permanence.", songea amèrement la sorcière.

Mais à l'instant même où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle serra les poings en se maudissant. Comment avait-elle pu associer la situation de sa fille unique avec le mot "permanence" ? Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant que le ministère de la magie ne trouve une solution pour rendre ses pouvoirs à Céleste. Le pessimisme n'était pas de mise !  
Corona se leva pour faire disparaitre de la table les vestiges de son petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle glissait dans la poubelle les œufs brouillés qu'elle avait à peine touchés, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit avec force dans l'appartement. Un sourire illumina aussitôt le visage terne et fatiguée de la cinquantenaire qui se précipita dans son étroit vestibule. Céleste se tenait devant le battant de la porte, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

"Bonjour maman, félicitations pour ton emménagement. Lui dit-elle avec chaleur en prenant la sorcière dans ses bras.  
-Merci ma chérie, répondit celle-ci avec un rire embarrassé. Viens donc faire le tour des lieux."

Corona l'entraina dans l'appartement et lui fit rapidement visiter les trois pièces qui composaient son nouveau logis. C'était un studio propre et chaleureux. L'endroit ne manquait pas de lumière et paraissait accueillant. Céleste songea avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin que l'absence de Gunther Rosebury contribuait certainement à cette impression. La séparation de ses parents n'attristait pas la jeune femme, au contraire, pour une fois elle pouvait rendre visite à sa mère sans avoir l'impression qu'une boule de nerf lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac.  
Les deux femmes s'installèrent dans un canapé pour discuter et Corona s'appliqua aussitôt à faire partager à sa fille l'article qu'un talentueux potionnoniste belge venait d'écrire pour la revue du chaudron. La sorcière se passionnait pour ce domaine et suivait avec assiduité l'actualité des inventeurs de filtres. Elle avait transmis cette passion à Céleste dans sa jeunesse et bien que celle-ci ne puisse pas exercer cet art sans baguette ni pouvoir, cela restait un sujet de discussion intarissable pour la mère et la fille. Mais c'était surtout et avant tout l'un des rares sujets qui ne provoquaient pas de disputes entre les deux femmes.

"Cette potion de dématérialisation est tout bonnement stupéfiante ! S'exclama Céleste en indiquant l'une des pages du magazine spécialisé qu'elles feuilletaient ensemble.  
-Et le prix des ingrédients est encore plus stupéfiant.", souffla Corona avec regret.

La préparation des potions nécessitait de l'argent, d'autant plus lorsqu'on ne possédait pas de licence pour vendre ses confections. C'était une occupation que peu de gens pouvaient se permettre par simple loisir. La plupart du temps, on ne préparait des potions que par stricte nécessité.

"J'ai le même problème avec le matériel pédagogique, soupira Céleste en tournant machinalement les pages de la revue. Il font des choses formidables mais les prix sont aberrants. Wilfried dit souvent que les catalogues qu'on nous envoie sont un peu une version professorale des magazines de mode qu'on achète dans les kiosques. On se fait envie en tournant les pages mais on sait avant même de l'ouvrir qu'on n'achètera rien."

Le visage de Corona s'assombrit imperceptiblement et Céleste se mordit la langue. Elle venait d'entrer en terrain miné.

"Tu parles beaucoup de ce Wilfried ces derniers temps. Remarqua la sorcière d'une voix calme mais teintée de désapprobation.  
-C'est mon collègue, nous passant une grande partie de notre temps ensemble, c'est inévitable, souffla Céleste avec patience.  
-Garde tes distances ma chérie, la prévint fermement Corona, dés que tes pouvoirs réapparaitront, tu quittera cet établissement moldu. N'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas du même monde que nous."

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à la contredire. Elle avait souvent tenté de lui faire entendre raison ces derniers mois mais rien n'y faisait. Corona était hypnotisée par la propagande du ministère de la magie. Après plusieurs confrontations violentes qui s'étaient terminées en crises de larmes, elle avait fini par abandonner tout espoir de lui faire changer d'avis. Sa mère pouvait continuer à vivre dans l'espoir d'une guérison si cela lui chantait. Céleste était déterminée à ne plus laisser les préjugés et les certitudes de Corona contrôler sa vie. Elle regrettait simplement de ne plus pouvoir discuter librement de tout avec sa mère. Aborder des sujets comme Nigel et l'intervention de Prudence dans son école quelques jours plus tôt était devenu hors de question et cet éloignement lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

"J'ai envoyé un hibou au ministère la semaine dernière pour leur demander où en était les recherches concernant le transfert de magie. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponses mais ça ne devrait plus tarder.", lui annonça tout à coup la sorcière en observant d'un œil inquisiteur le visage de sa fille. De toute évidence, elle tenait à rappeler à Céleste qu'elle serait bientôt une sorcière à part entière et qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher au monde des moldus.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et sa gorge se noua.

"Maman, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.", dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle pouvait supporter la folie de sa mère mais doutait que les sympathisants de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en fasse autant. Mais comment faire comprendre à Corona qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas ?

"Ce sont des recherches importantes, je suis certaine que ça fera la Une de la Gazette quand elles aboutiront. Continua Céleste d'un ton qu'elle espérait convaincant. Les chercheurs ont mieux à faire que de répondre à nos hiboux empressés. Il vaut mieux les laisser travailler sereinement. Le ministère a annoncé que ce projet était une priorité, il faut leur faire confiance.  
-Tu crois ? Lui demanda la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'en suis sûre, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. Personne n'aime être bousculé dans son travail et ce n'est pas très courtois de leur demander des comptes alors qu'on n'appartient pas au ministère.  
-Très bien, je ferai preuve de patience.", concéda finalement Corona.

Céleste se sentit soulagée, même si elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise. A côté d'elle, sa mère se lança à nouveau dans un monologue sur les potions de dématérialisation mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus à travers la vitre d'une fenêtre et contemplaient pensivement le ciel.

Des nuages noirs s'accumulaient peu à peu au-dessus des immeubles londoniens.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Comme une table sans pieds**

Une pluie diluvienne martelait les toits en tuiles de Tinworth et un rideau d'éclairs embrasait l'obscurité, accompagné de déflagrations retentissantes. Mais la plupart des habitants du village dormaient sans prêter attention aux trombes d'eau qui se déversaient dans les gouttières et pilonnaient le bois verni de leurs volets. Les orages s'enchaînaient sans discontinuer ces dernières semaines et les frissons des premières tempêtes avaient laissé place à la résignation. La Cornouailles souffrait d'une météo apocalyptique depuis plus d'un mois et l'herbe des prairies détrempées avaient à peine le temps de sécher entre chaque déluge. Les ruisseaux se transformaient peu à peu en torrents et les champs en marais, les habitants avaient pris l'habitude de placer des sacs de sable devant leurs portes pour prévenir d'éventuelles inondations et une forte odeur d'humidité se répandait progressivement dans les foyers, au grand désarroi de leurs occupants qui chassaient les moisissures avec une ferveur frôlant l'hystérie.  
Étalée sur son matelas, les yeux rivés au plafond. Prudence écoutait d'une oreille distraite les grondements lugubres qui se rapprochaient peu à peu du village. Ses volets ne dissimulaient pas tout à fait le flamboiement des éclairs et le tonnerre faisait un boucan indescriptible. En temps normal, Prudence aurait déjà jeté un sortilège d'insonorisation sur les murs de sa chambre, mais dans le contexte actuel, elle préférait entendre tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Cela avait un côté rassurant, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'avec un orage pareil, les Mangemorts auraient pu faire exploser la maison voisine sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"Fichu orage, satanée insomnie", grommela-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, tentant de chasser le malaise qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait aux Mangemorts.

Une forte odeur de lavande lui chatouilla agréablement les narines mais cet arôme familier ne parvint pas à l'apaiser. La quinquagénaire se sentait inhabituellement tendue cette nuit-là et tous ses sens restaient en alerte. Le tonnerre, si violent qu'il faisait trembler les bibelots sur sa commode, n'était pas entièrement responsable de ses insomnies. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, Prudence avait le sentiment que quelque chose allait se produire et cette conviction l'empêchait de se détendre suffisamment pour glaner deux ou trois heures de sommeil. C'était insensé, Prudence n'était pas médium et cette histoire de pressentiment l'aurait fait rire en temps normal. Pourtant, elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant à toute allure, incapable de dormir à cause d'une menace inexistante. Dépitée, Prudence ouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur l'horloge murale qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Les aiguilles indiquaient quatre heures du matin. Cela faisait presque six heures qu'elle s'était écroulée sur son matelas, pétrie de fatigue. Comment diable pouvait-on être épuisée à ce point et ne pas réussir à fermer l'œil ? Elle songea aux potions de sommeil sans rêve qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir de sa commode. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'assurer une bonne nuit de repos.

"Et si les Mangemorts décident de venir me trouver, ils pourront danser la salsa sous mon nez avant de me tuer, je continuerai de dormir comme une idiote", pensa la sorcière en secouant fermement la tête.

Soupirant, elle se retourna dans son lit, tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'horloge qui la narguait, et elle ferma à nouveau les yeux en tentant de débarrasser son esprit des pensées parasites qui l'occupaient. Mais elle s'était à peine installée dans cette position qu'un cri déchirant perça le fracas de l'orage et la fit bondir du matelas.

"Prudence ! Prudence ! Ouvrez cette porte pour l'amour de dieu !", hurlait-on sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée en frappant violemment sur le battant en bois.

La sorcière se précipita hors de sa chambre en chemise de nuit, ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre ou ses chaussons, et elle descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique.

"Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose !", murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche en courant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Quelqu'un avait-il été tué ? Une maison avait-elle été détruire ? Des résistants capturés ? Ou peut-être les Mangemorts s'étaient-ils finalement décidés à exterminer tous les Moldus du village ? Chaque hypothèse qui lui traversait l'esprit l'angoissa un peu plus et elle se sentit brusquement fébrile et nauséeuse. D'une main tremblante, elle annula les sortilèges de protection qui entouraient son logis et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. La porte tourna lentement sur ses gonds, dévoilant le visage blême et paniqué d'Oscar.

"Prudence, le ciel soit loué, vous m'avez entendu !", dit celui-ci en saisissant les mains de la quinquagénaire.

Prudence observa le Moldu avec inquiétude, tentant de refouler l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Mais l'expression bouleversée d'Oscar ne fit que renforcer sa certitude qu'un évènement abominable venait d'avoir lieu.

"Que se passe-t-il, Oscar, il y a eu un accident ?", demanda-t-elle fébrilement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le maire passa la main sur son visage, sans prêter attention aux trombes d'eau qui lui tombaient dessus et s'infiltraient dans le col de son pyjama rayé.

"C'est terrible, commença-t-il en bredouillant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il me faut absolument la clé !"

Prudence fronça les sourcils et son épouvante se transforma partiellement en perplexité.

"La clé ? Quelle clé ? demanda-t-elle, déconcertée.  
\- La clé de l'école bien sûr ! rugit Oscar en lui saisissant les épaules. La rivière est en train de déborder, il faut absolument protéger les locaux avant qu'ils ne soient inondés !"

Prudence, ébahie, mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait réellement. Quand elle comprit enfin la raison pour laquelle elle avait été tirée du lit à quatre heures du matin, une colère sourde l'envahie et elle résista avec peine à la tentation de saisir le maire par le col et de le secouer comme un prunier. Ce vieillard sénile lui avait causé une peur terrible, elle en tremblait encore ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour cette fichue école primaire !

"Un jour, je vais incendier cette satanée bâtisse et la faire disparaître des souvenirs de cet emmerdeur. Mes journées seront plus tranquilles !", jura intérieurement Prudence en dardant un regard malfaisant sur Oscar.

Mais elle inspira un bon coup et ignora la petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait à l'oreille que celui qui se trouvait devant elle méritait un bon coup de pied au...

"Je vais chercher la clé, annonça la sorcière avec un calme qui l'impressionnait elle-même. Attendez-moi dans le hall et essorez vos vêtements, vous ressemblez à un poulet détrempé."

Sur ces mots, elle abandonna Oscar sur son paillasson et ne revint auprès de lui qu'après avoir enfilé un imperméable et une paire de bottes.

"Allons-y", dit-elle avec résignation en tendant à Oscar un parapluie aux motifs floraux délavés.

Le maire ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne lui donner un coup de main et il la remercia chaleureusement avant de trottiner d'un pas leste en direction du portail blanc de l'école du village. En le suivant, Prudence constata avec préoccupation que les caniveaux ne parvenaient plus à charrier les énormes quantités d'eau qui se répandaient sur les pavés. Des flaques boueuses se formaient ici et là et la sorcière les voyait s'étendre avec nervosité. Le maire avait raison de se faire du souci pour l'école, si la rivière débordait, le bâtiment n'échapperait probablement pas au sinistre.

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour alarmer les gens en pleine nuit !", grommela la sorcière en entrant dans l'école.

Oscar arpentait déjà les locaux et vérifiait qu'aucun dégât n'avait eu lieu.

"Par chance, il n'y a pas encore eu d'infiltration !" remarqua-t-il avec un soupir soulagé.  
Mais il s'assombrit rapidement. Avec une pareille tempête et la rivière qui se trouvait juste en contre-bas, l'inondation semblait inévitable. Oscar frémit à cette pensée. Il militait pour la réouverture de son école municipale depuis des mois et savait qu'un incident comme celui-ci risquait de porter atteinte à son combat. Après tout, comment pourrait-il accueillir des élèves dans une classe sinistrée ? Il fallait absolument qu'il intervienne avant que ses chances d'une réouverture d'école ne s'envolent définitivement.

"Il faut trouver des sacs de sable pour condamner toutes les portes. Prudence, vous savez s'il y en a dans le bâtiment ?", demanda-t-il en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

La sorcière fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa baguette, dans la poche de son imperméable.

"Je crois qu'il y en a dans le local à côté, mentit-elle. Je vais aller vérifier, en attendant commencez par mettre tout ce qui est sensible en hauteur."

Le maire s'attela à la tâche sans poser de questions et Prudence s'éclipsa en réfléchissant intensément. L'inondation de l'école et le désespoir d'Oscar qui en résulterait étaient deux perspectives alléchantes. Le maire la harcelait depuis des mois, la forçant à participer à ses manifestations et à distribuer des tracts, et la sorcière songea, peu charitablement, qu'il méritait bien de souffrir un peu après lui avoir fait subir tout ça.  
Mais si l'école devait bel et bien être inondée, Oscar risquait fort de l'entraîner malgré elle dans la restauration des lieux. Cette éventualité n'avait rien de très engageant.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix", pensa la sorcière en sortant sa baguette.

Résignée, elle fit apparaître une trentaine de sacs de sable dans un coin du local et se prépara à passer le reste de la nuit à les empiler devant les portes de l'école. Quand ils finirent enfin de protéger les entrées, l'aube n'était plus très loin et la pluie n'avait pas cessé. L'eau atteignait désormais le palier du bâtiment mais Oscar et Prudence constatèrent avec joie que leur barricade tenait ses promesses.

"Bon travail !", s'exclama Oscar en saisissant l'épaule de son adjointe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

La sorcière acquiesça avec un rire satisfait et elle invita même le maire à prendre un chocolat chaud chez elle. Le pauvre avait piteuse allure et il risquait d'attraper la mort s'il continuait à se balader dans des vêtements trempés au tout début du mois de mai. Elle alluma un feu de cheminée, installa Oscar sur un fauteuil à proximité de la flambée et lui fit avaler une pleine carafe de lait chocolaté, accompagné de gâteaux aux raisins secs qu'il se fit un plaisir de dévorer. Une bouffée de tendresse envahit la sorcière face à la voracité du Moldu. Oscar était un enquiquineur patenté mais les deux décennies qu'ils avaient passées ensemble avaient créé une certaine complicité entre eux. Elle avait souvent envie de l'étrangler, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle considérait le maire comme un ami.  
Alors qu'ils terminaient ensemble leur troisième paquet de gâteaux, la clochette qui se trouvait devant l'entrée tinta vigoureusement et Prudence fronça les sourcils. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Oscar et saisit sa baguette avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. L'angoisse qui avait disparu ces dernières heures réapparut et elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas dépasser par les évènements. Peut-être venait-on simplement lui annoncer que la mairie était à son tour inondée, elle ne devait pas paniquer avant de connaître la situation.  
Celui qui l'attendait derrière la porte était un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années qui vivait dans une maison voisine.

"Victor ? Que faites-vous là à une heure pareille ?", lui demanda nerveusement Prudence.

L'homme ne paraissait pas paniqué, au contraire.

"Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui s'est passé ! lui annonça-t-il d'une voix forte, bégayant sous l'effet d'une profonde émotion. Vous-Savez-Qui est mort ! Il est mort pour de bon !"

Pour Prudence, qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'espoir d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, l'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de massue.

"Mort ?", répéta-t-elle, hébétée.

Ses jambes chancelèrent et elle s'appuya contre le mur, digérant avec peine la nouvelle. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à le croire, Victor décida de lui donner quelques détails supplémentaires.

"C'est la vérité, lui assura-t-il, l'un de mes amis y était et me l'a confirmé. Il y a eu une grande bataille cette nuit à Poudlard et le jeune Potter a gagné."

Prudence chercha sur son visage le signe que tout cela n'était qu'un énorme canular mais l'expression du sorcier était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Alors, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol carrelé de son hall d'entrée et un sourire fatigué mais ravi étira ses lèvres.

"Enfin. Enfin il est mort !", croassa-t-elle en sentant des larmes se former sous ses paupières.

Un soulagement indescriptible l'envahit.

Enfin, tout allait redevenir comme avant. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Épilogue**

 _ **2 mai 1998**_

Quand Céleste avisa le hibou qui se tenait sur le bord de sa fenêtre, elle constata avec étonnement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Raspoutine, le grand-duc caractériel de sa mère, mais d'un spécimen plus sympathique.

"Au moins, son expression ne me donne pas l'impression qu'il va m'arracher un doigt", songea Céleste en récupérant la missive qu'il tenait entre ses griffes.

La jeune femme contempla le morceau de parchemin avec curiosité. À l'exception de sa mère, personne ne lui envoyait jamais de hibou. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour que les lettres lui parviennent quand Judith partait travailler et Céleste lui en était très reconnaissante car sa colocataire trouverait certainement louche qu'un rapace antipathique vienne ponctuellement visiter leur appartement.  
Céleste jeta une biscotte beurrée au volatile qui l'engloutit avidement avant de s'envoler gracieusement par la fenêtre. La jeune femme suivit du regard l'animal qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière les vieux immeubles du quartier puis elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la salle de bain. Le grondement du sèche-cheveux continuait à retentir dans l'appartement et Céleste poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle concentra ensuite son attention sur la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir et déplia le morceau de parchemin avec intérêt. Prudence n'y avait inscrit qu'une poignée de mots mais ceux-ci eurent l'impact escompté et des larmes de joie et de soulagement silencieuses dévalèrent les joues de Céleste.

"Céleste ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?", paniqua Judith quand elle l'aperçut en sortant de la salle de bain.

Céleste secoua la tête avec un sourire.

"Tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tout va très bien même ! Je viens de recevoir une excellente nouvelle !"

 _ **3 mai 1998**_

Mensonges.

Mensonges !

MENSONGES !

Tout cela n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, ce torchon n'était pas digne de confiance ! Elle refusait de croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, elle refusait d'admettre qu'il n'y ait jamais eu la moindre possibilité de guérir Céleste. Ils mentaient tous ! Ils soutenaient les Sang-de-Bourbe au détriment des véritables sorciers. L'Ordre du Phénix, Harry Potter, tous ces soi-disant héros étaient irrémédiablement corrompus, elle en était persuadée.

"Soyez maudits ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !"

Ivre de rage, Corona déchira violemment l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle tenait et jeta les morceaux de papier recyclé sur son carrelage. Puis elle s'effondra et des sanglots bruyants et désespérés lui échappèrent en cascade.  
Dans son accablement, elle n'entendit pas le grincement de sa porte d'entrée. Elle n'entendit pas non plus le claquement des talons aiguilles sur le sol dallé. Elle ne réalisa la présence de Céleste à ses côtés qu'en sentant les bras de sa fille se glisser autour de sa taille.

"Ça va aller maman, lui souffla la jeune femme d'une voix calme et composée. Tout ira bien maintenant."

En entendant ces mots, Corona repoussa l'étreinte de Céleste.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne. Ils volent ton avenir une deuxième fois."

Sa fille la regarda droit dans les yeux, impassible.

"Je ne veux pas de cet avenir, lui annonça-t-elle, impitoyable. J'ai déjà un avenir chez les Moldus et il me convient très bien. TU es la seule à ne pas m'accepter comme je suis, maman !"

Elle avait élevé la voix sur les derniers mots prononcés, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler l'amertume qu'elle ressentait face au comportement de Corona. Celle-ci la fixa avec hébétude.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? murmura-t-elle, sonnée. J'ai fait tout ça pour toi !  
\- Non, tu t'accroches à des chimères dans ton seul intérêt, répliqua Céleste. Je te répète que je ne veux PAS de ces pouvoirs magiques. Je suis heureuse comme je suis !"

Corona ne trouva rien à répondre à sa fille. Elle la fixait comme si elle ne la connaissait pas, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Céleste jeta un coup d'œil à l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier en miettes qui se trouvait sur le sol à côté d'elle. Comme elle le craignait, les nouvelles n'avaient pas tardé après l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort. Le mage noir avait été vaincu la nuit précédente et déjà, la Gazette du sorcier rectifiait les informations erronées dont le monde avait été abreuvé ces derniers mois.

Il était temps pour Corona de se réveiller. Céleste ne voulait plus attendre, elle avait décidé de construire son futur chez les Moldus et sa mère ne pourrait plus l'en dissuader.

Elle l'aiderait à accepter la réalité.

 _ **10 mai 1998**_

"Je savais que nos opérations et notre acharnement finiraient par porter leurs fruits ! N'est-ce pas formidable ! Nous avons gagné Prudence ! L'éducation nationale a fini par céder devant nos revendications !"

Oscar dansait allégrement, agitant sous le nez de son adjointe le courrier de l'inspection qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Quelle nouvelle inespérée !", s'exclama Prudence en mimant une surprise qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

Avec la mort de Voldemort, la fuite des Mangemorts et la réintroduction du BISC au sein du ministère, la réouverture de l'école de Tinworth était naturellement devenue une priorité et elle s'en était chargée avec un véritable soulagement puisque cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait plus à subir l'acharnement d'Oscar.  
Si le maire du village avait su que quelques sortilèges de confusion étaient parvenus à un résultat que des mois de militantisme n'avaient pas réussi à produire, il se serait certainement indigné. Mais Prudence le laisserait croire qu'il avait remporté sa longue et fastidieuse bataille contre l'administration anglaise.  
Quant à elle, elle devait accueillir le nouvel enseignant moldu dans quelques jours. À cette idée, la sorcière ne put réprimer un soupir las.

"J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop perspicace", songea-t-elle en serrant la main sur sa baguette de sorcier.

…

 _ **25 mai 1998**_

Le paysage urbain de Londres défilait rapidement derrière les vitres poussiéreuses de l'Eurostar 3452. Penché sur son siège, une main sous le menton, Romuald contemplait les gigantesques ensembles de maisons mitoyennes en brique rouge d'un œil mélancolique. Ces édifices à l'architecture strictement identique, personnalisés par leurs propriétaires à grands renforts de nains de jardin et de pots de fleurs colorées lui avait cruellement manqué pendant son exil français.  
Qui aurait pensé que les quartiers résidentiels de Londres, qu'il avait tant critiqués par le passé, le rendraient aujourd'hui si nostalgique ?  
"Merlin... grommela soudain une voix agacée derrière son épaule. Ces satanés Moldus sont insupportables à parler et à glousser sans arrêt."

Interpellé par ce vocabulaire familier et atypique, Romuald épia furtivement la femme qui occupait le siège derrière lui. C'était une sexagénaire à la mine sombre et à la tenue excentrique. Elle portait une robe d'un jaune criard, brodée au fil rouge de motifs ésotériques et sa chevelure grise était surmontée d'un amas de plumes blanches particulièrement voyantes. La sorcière, puisque s'en était une, toisait d'un œil courroucé les Moldus qui s'étaient attirés ses foudres. Installés dans le fond du compartiment, les deux adolescents français communiquaient entre eux en enchaînant de façon plutôt irritante les éclats de rire tonitruants et les exclamations enjouées. Même Romuald, qui était pourtant d'une nature extrêmement conciliante, les trouvait insupportables. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la sorcière caresser sa baguette magique et il se demanda, interloqué, si elle comptait les ensorceler en plein train moldu. Mais la sexagénaire se contenta finalement d'un regard désapprobateur avant de se replonger dans le grimoire qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le train commença à ralentir et les passagers s'activèrent entre les deux rangées de sièges, rangeant leurs affaires et récupérant les valises dans les filets qui surplombaient leurs têtes. Une voix fluette s'éleva dans les interphones pour annoncer l'arrivée imminente du train à sa destination.

"Chers passagers, chères passagères. Nous sommes sur le point d'entrer en gare de Londres. Merci d'avoir utilisé l'Eurostar, nous espérons que vous avez fait un agréable voyage en notre compagnie."

Romuald contempla les quais grisâtres qui apparaissaient peu à peu derrière les vitres et son cœur s'emballa. Il réalisa brutalement qu'il était réellement de retour en Angleterre. Après avoir appris la chute de Voldemort, il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines de réflexion pour se décider à revenir. Ses parents avaient fait le voyage avant lui et l'attendaient certainement dans la gare, quant à lui, il ne savait pas encore s'il resterait ou non. Il gardait encore en mémoire l'image de son épicerie dévastée et de ces mots blessants qu'on avait écrit à son attention. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que ce jugement et cette haine n'avaient pas disparu avec la mort d'un seul homme. Se sentait-il prêt à vivre au milieu de ces préjugés ? Ses yeux suivirent inconsciemment la silhouette de la sorcière qu'il avait repérée dans le train. Elle soulevait son énorme valise avec une facilité suspecte et sa démarche assurée ne trahissait pas la moindre hésitation. Elle avançait d'un pas de reine, conquérante et certaine de son bon-droit. Et cette scène éclipsa instantanément tous les doutes qui assaillaient le jeune homme. Il releva le menton et accéléra pour se glisser à côté de la sorcière.

« Voilà une valise bien pratique. Sortilège de légèreté ? » lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

La sexagénaire ralentit son allure et observa le jeune homme qui venait de l'aborder avec curiosité.

« En effet, répondit-elle à voix basse. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
\- Romuald Garisson, répondit Romuald en lui tendant la main.  
\- Barbara Heathtorn, se présenta à son tour la sorcière en lui broyant les doigts.  
\- C'était un voyage fatiguant, je suis bien content d'être rentré », ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton badin.

La dénommée Barbara acquiesça et ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence confortable, unis par une certaine complicité. Au loin, trois silhouettes agitèrent leurs mains dans sa direction.

« Romuald ! », s'exclama quelqu'un au bout du quai.

Romuald sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Prudence et de ses parents qui l'attendaient derrière les portiques de sécurité. Il fit un dernier sourire radieux à Barbara et se précipita pour les enlacer. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il resterait en Angleterre ou s'il commencerait une nouvelle vie ailleurs mais pour le moment, ses doutes et ses peurs n'avaient pas la moindre importance. À ce moment précis, il chérissait le sentiment incroyable d'enlacer les gens qu'il aimait sans craindre pour leur vie.

….

 _ **7 juin 1998**_

Judith poussa le portail de l'école et contempla les bâtiments en préfabriqué qui composaient l'école de Céleste. Elle avait terminé le travail plus tôt et s'était rendue dans une boulangerie pour acheter quelques muffins aux myrtilles, les préférés de sa colocataire. Elle espérait ainsi lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire en venant les lui apporter, avec un peu de soutien moral, pendant qu'elle corrigeait les cahiers de ses élèves.  
La jeune femme s'introduisit dans l'un des bâtiments, saluant au passage les employés communaux qu'elle connaissait. Puis elle avisa la classe de Céleste et poussa la porte sans faire de bruit. La scène qu'elle entraperçut la laissa comme deux ronds de flan.

"Oups ! songea la jeune femme en refermant le battant. Je me disais bien qu'elle parlait beaucoup de son collègue ces derniers temps, j'aurais dû m'en douter. "

Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle pêcha un post-it dans son sac à main, y inscrivit quelques mots puis le colla sur le paquet de pâtisserie avant de poser celui-ci devant la porte. Elle relut son message en pouffant comme une gamine, fière de son idée.

 _Vous aviez l'air affamés, alors n'hésitez pas à tout manger !_

Puis, très satisfaite d'elle-même, elle reprit le chemin de la colocation d'une démarche guillerette.

"Ah là là, je vais bientôt devoir chercher une nouvelle colocataire, déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête. J'espère que la prochaine ne sera pas une fan inconditionnelle d'Aqua !" 

**FIN**


End file.
